FIND ANOTHER YOU
by seluhaenbiased
Summary: (SEQUEL UP!) Pengusaha kaya yang akhirnya menemukan pasangannya setelah sebelumnya ia mendapatkan kejadian yang membuatnya membenci semua wanita. akankah ada yang bisa merubahnya? GS / NC / For Hunhan Indonesia Giveaway
1. Chapter 1

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning: Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

Seperti biasa ditengah malam, terdengar bunyi nyaring berasal dari pub. Bisa dilihat ada dua lelaki yang sedang asik berjoget ria bersama wanitanya masing-masing. Dan yang satunya lagi sedang duduk di bar sambil meneguk minuman berarkoholnya yang super mahal dengan gaya casualnya yang menunjukkan betapa tampannya ia saat berada diluar. Ya dia bernama oh sehun yang biasa dikenal orang sehun dengan bad boy nya.

Sehun dengan ekresi datar yang dianggap sexy oleh kebanyakan wanita dan juga ia seorang pebisnis yang bisa dikatakan lumayan muda karena kekayaannya yang melimpah bahkan untuk ukuran seorang berumur 28 tahun yang kaya raya, siapa yang tak ingin bersamanya? Banyak wanita yang sedang mengejarnya hanya dimainkan oleh sehun.

Seperti sekarangpun bisa dilihat banyak wanita yang berusaha menggodanya tapi kali ini ia sedang suntuk hingga menolak banyak rayuan dari wanita jalang itu, ia hanya duduk sambil mengamati 'kedua temannya' chanyeol dan jongin yang biasa disebut kai sedang berjoget sambil menggeryangi wanita incarannya. Mereka bertiga sahabat dari kecil yang tak pernah pisah, mulai dari chanyeol yang tertua hingga sehun yang lahir sebagai seorang magnae.

Hingga saat mengamati wilayah lain, sehun melihat ada seorang wanita setengah ketakutan dan seperti membutuhkan pertolongan dari si pria belang yang ingin menyentuhnya. Awalnya sehun tak peduli hingga tak tau dari mana dewa penolongnya ingin menolong wanita tersebut.

Ia pun mendatangi wanita yang membutuhkan pertolongan "hey bung santai, kau tak lihat dia ketakutan huh?" kata sehun dengan beraninya

si hidung belang hanya berdecih dan berusaha menyeret si wanita yang ketakutan ini hingga mata sehun bertemu dengan si wanita yang terlihat memohon pertolongan.

Awalnya sehun membiarkan itu sampai ia pun menarik tangan wanita yang tidak tak digenggam oleh di hidung belang hingga terlepas, si wanita pun hanya dia ketakutan tampa menolak tarikannya sehun. Sehun pun membawanya ke suatu kamar dimana kamar itu milihnya pribadi. Ia seorang yang kaya dan wajar karena pub itu milih salah satu sahabatnya yaitu jongin aka kai, sehun mendudukkan si wanita itu yang hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatap sehun.

Sehun diam, hanya menunggu si wanita ini berbicara tetapi tak kuncung mengatakan apapun

"siapa namamu wanita cantik?" tanyanya pada si wanita bermata rusa ini

si wanita ini masih terdiam hingga sehun berkata lagi

"bila kau hanya menunduk dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku makan aku akan mengembalikanmu kepada hidung belang yang siap menggeryangimu itu"

si wanita pun mendongak dan mulai menatap mata sehun dan menjawab "Xi.. Lu.. luhan imnida" dan sehun mulai menunjukkan smirk ketika wanita itu menjawabnya.

Dalam benak sehun mulai tertarik dengan wanita ini.

Ia pun membawa luhan kepada seorang wanita yang bernama taemin noona, ia adalah orang yang mengurusi banyak wanita jalang yang siap mendapatkan uang dari para hidung belang.

Saat taemin menengok dan menemukan sehun sedang menggenggam tangan seorang wanita

ia pun menyapa "hai hun-ah, apakah kau sudah menemukan wanita yang ingin kau tiduri? Kau terlihat lelah dan membutuhkan refreshing? Ke ke ke" kata taemin sambil tertawa jenaka.

Sehunpun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan berkata "noona aku ingin yang ini? Apakah bisa kubawa pulang dia?"

luhan yang hanya diam tak mengerti maksud sehun dan taemin tetapi tangannya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Taemin menjawab "oh tak bisa begitu saja kau membawanya hun-ah, aku sudah membelinya dari pamannya yang menjualnya, dia sangat menguntungkanku hun-ah karena ia masi perawan, dan lugu. Aku tak bisa sembarang menjualnya dengan harga rendah"

"aku akan membayarnya berapapun noona, agar ia menjadi milikku. Cepat katakan berapapun biayanya akam ku bayar" jawab sehun

Taeminpun berpikir sejenak hingga datanglah si hidung belang yang tadi ingin menyantap wanita bermata rusa yang ketakutam itu. "Ya! Dia milikku, aku sudah membayarnya dengan harga mahal tapi kau dengan enaknya menarik dia huh? Kembalikan aku menginginkannya!"

Tangan luhanpun mulai bergetar habis hingga mundur kebelakang punggung sehun. Sehun yang mengerti situasi ini hanya mengedipkan mata kepada taemin maksud memberikan kode kepada taemin.

Taemin pun paham hingga ia mengatakan kepada sehun "hun-ah sampai bertemu di kamar pribadimu, aku akan mengurus lelaki ini", taemin menghadap lelaki itu dan berkata dengan aksen jalangnya "kau masih bisa memlih banyak wanita lain sayang, mengapa mengurusi wanita itu?". Dan si lelaki itu pun langsung pergi dengan wanita 'pelacur' milik taemin lainnya setelah berdebat dengan taemin yang tak ada habisnya.

Setelah menuggu 30 menit

sehun yang hanya menatap luhan yang menunduk sambil memainkan roknya yang terlihat sangat pendek itu, sehun merasa luhan tak nyaman menggenakan pakaian itu.

Taemin pun masuk kekamar pribadi sehun dan mulai melihat situasi yang hening itu hingga ia memecahkan keheningan dengan perkataannya "sampai dimana tadi sehun sayang?"

"aku ingin membeli luhan dengan biaya berapapun noona, noona tinggal katakan saja dan aku akan mentransfernya besok" jawab sehun

Yang merasa disebut namanya pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap sehun lalu menuju taemin bergantian. "aku?" sahut luhan

"kenapa tak kalian lepaskan aku saja? Aku muak dengan tempat seperti ini! Bila kalian keluarkan aku, aku akan bekerja keras untuk membayar biaya berapapun agar terbebas dari sini.. Aku mohon lepaskan aku! Aku lelah, kumohon..." kata luhan berani hingga menangis pilu.

Sehun dan taemin hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun hingga "noona aku akan membayar berapapun dan membawa dia pergi dari sini"

sehun pun berdiri dan meninggalkan taemin dan luhan yang terdiam, hingga sehun muncul lagi dan "noona, siapkan dia, dandani dia secantik mungkin saat aku menjemputnya besok, biarkan untuk saat ini ia tidur dikamar ini"

luhan hanya melongo mendengar perkataan sehun. Taemin pun menatap luhan dan berkata "kau dengar? Besok pembelimu akan menjemputmu dan sekarang waktunya kau beristirahat agar esok terlihat segar"

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya, senja mulai tiba dan kini wanita yang bernama taemin kakak perempuan jongin ini sedang mendadani luhan si wanita bermata rusa.

Si mata rusa hanya diam tak menolak hingga sudah sekitar satu jam pun akhirnya selesai. Taemin dengan raut bangganya berkata "pantas saja sehun sangat ngotot membeli kamu, kamu memang sangat cantik luhan, sehun tak pernah mendatangi wanita, tetapi wanita selalu mendatanginya, seharusnya kamu bersyukur atas hal itu"

luhan hanya tersenyum palsu dan dalam benaknya apa yang harus ia lakukan agar terbebas dari semua masalah ini. Ia pun keluar dari kamar pribadi sehun memang karena seharian ia selalu dikurung dikamar itu oleh taemin dan baru boleh keluar saat sehun menjemputnya.

Sehunpun sebenarnya terpana dengan penampilan luhan tapi wajah datarnya yang membuat topeng agar tak terlihat kalau ia sekarang sangat terpana akan penampilan itu. Luhan hanya diam menunduk dan tak berkata apapun hingga kai datang dan mengintrupsi kegiatan hunhan ini.

"Ya! Hun-ah kenapa diam saja? Apa kau mau luhan kuambil sekarang? Dia sangat memukau" kata kai dengan wajah mesumnya.

Kai sudah tahu mengenai luhan, terima kasih kepada noona tercantiknya yang sudah menceritakan kejadian semalam hingga luhan bisa berada ditangan sehun berkat kai.

Sehun tak membalas perkataan kai, ia hanya menarik pergelangan luhan secara paksa kedalam mobil. Kai yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah tak peduli karena ia tahu tabiat sahabatnya yang pemaksa itu.

.

.

Ketika tiba dikediaman sehun yang sangat megah bahkan untuk ukuran sehun seorang diri pun itu terlihat sangat sunyi tanpa ada penghuninya. Sehun pun menyeret luhan untuk keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah sehun. Didalam terlihat beberapa maid yang menunggu kedatangan sehun dan juga minseok adalah orang kepercayaan sehun. Minseok beserta suaminya jongdae sudah bekerja mengikuti sehun selama 5 tahun lebih, sudah biasa jika minseok membantah perkataan sehun.

Minseok menyaut kedatangan sehun dan luhan yang berada dibalik punggung sehun "sampai kapan kau akan berhenti memainkan wanita sehun-ah?", hunhan pun menoleh ke arah minseok.

"sampai aku puas dan bosan dengan mereka" jawab sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Minseok yang mendengar jawaban sehun hanya biasa menggeleng, ia sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban pedas untuknya. Semua orang pasti tahu sifat sehun yang kasar, semena-mena dan seenaknya sendiri.

Sehun pun membawa luhan menuju kamar luhan dengan seenaknya. Luhan melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah lengkap akan semua barang-barang mahal pemberian sehun, mulai dari tas, sepatu, hingga lingerie mahal pun sudah disiapkan oleh sehun dan kebutuhan wanita lainnya.

Luhan bingung mengapa ia merasa akan disekap oleh sehun. Dan sehun menyadari kebingungan luhan

"kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu hmm?" tanya sehun

yang merasa diajak berbicara menjawab "mengapa kau membawaku kerumahmu? Kenapa kau tak biarkan aku hidup dijalanan daripada tinggal dirumahmu?"

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya bias kesal "kau sudah kuberi fasilitas tetapi masih ingin pergi? Dengar ya luhan, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan ku lepaskan kecuali dalam keadaan mati. Ingat itu!".

Sehun meninggalkan luhan dalam keadaan menangis, saat sehun mendengan tangisan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang kerjanya.

 _Sehun side_

Saat berada di ruang kerja sehun, minseok berkata "apa kau benar-benar menyukainya hun-ah atau kau hanya mempermainkannya saja?"

"aku tak tahu setiap melihatnya aku selalu mengingatnya noona.." jawab sehun

Minseok pun menjawab "jangan sama kan mereka sehun-ah mereka orang yang berbeda". Mereka akan selalu berdebat tiada hentinya hingga

Sehun pun terdiam melihat berkas yang ada ditangannya. Sehun membuka berkas yang taemin (kakak perempuan kai) berikan tadi kepadanya..

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Saat berasa dicafe siangnya..

Terdapat dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap. Disana terdapat taemin dan sehun yang sedang berbicara berdua.

"apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu hun-ah?" kata taemin

"tak tahu noona aku benar-benar menginginkannya" jawab sehun dengan suara seraknya.

Taemin pun terdiam, lalu menjawab "mereka berbeda orang hun, aku punya berkasnya dan mereka benar-benar berbeda orang.."

"aku juga memastikan data yang diberikan paman luhan itu apakah palsu atau benar adanya, tapi sayangnya itu sungguhan hun-ah, tak ada rekayasa dalam berkas itu" sahut taemin kembali

"aku tak perduli noona, sekarang cepat berikat data lengkap mengenai luhan..". jawab sehun cepat

Taemin pun memberikan data mengenai luhan

"ini hun, sebaiknya aku segera pulang karena minho menungguku diluar.. bye sehun" kata taemin

Sehun hanya membalas taemin dengan deheman dan matanya selalu fokus pada data yang menyangkut luhan, termenung akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepadanya dan luhan…

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

 _Luhan side_

Luhan hanya terduduk diranjang dan termenung dengan semua yang terjadi kepadanya, baru kemaren ia sedang asyik bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang bernama kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

Kemaren mereka sedang bekerja di café kecil milik yixing unni dan suho oppa. Yixing sangat mengetahui kehidupan luhan yang sangat mengenaskan, tinggal bersama pamannya yang hobinya berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan sedangkan luhan yang bekerja mencari uang.

Hutang pamannya yang dimana-mana menyebabkan luhan tak pernah sekali pun hidup enak dengan hasil jeri payahnya malah harus merasakan sengsara. Luhan yang masih berumur 24 tahun harus mengerjakan beban orang tuanya sendiri belum lagi paman yang selalu membuatnya sengsara.

Ketika dulu ia tinggal di Beijing, ia selalu bahagia bersama keluarganya yang selalu menyayanginya, ketika natal orang tuanya selalu membelikan mainan yang sangat luhan inginkan hingga luhan berumur 14 tahun, kondisi keluarganya yang memburuk karena kondisi keuangan keluarganya hingga baba dan mamanya sering bertengkar.

Mamanya yang meninggalkan ia bersama babanya hidup berdua, babanya yang tak pernah memperdulikannya hingga ia tinggal dengan neneknya di Beijing.

Selama hingga berumur 20 tahun neneknya mulai sakit-sakitan, luhan sebisa mungkin mencarikan dana untuk pengobatan neneknya, akan tetapi semua itu terlambat neneknya tidak bias diselamatkan.

Sebelum meninggal neneknya berpesan agar ia pergi ke Seoul untuk bertemu pamannya, nenek luhan pun berpesan semoga ia bisa bertemu pamannya dan mendapat kehidupan layak saat berada di Seoul.

Kenyataan ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasinya, pamannya yang selalu bejudi dan tak pernah bekerja membuat ia banting tulang mencari uang agar hidupnya selamat dari pamannya.

Paman luhan selalu mengancam akan membunuh luhan bila tidak bisa memberikan ia uang, hingga ia bertemu kyungsoo, baekhyun, berserta pasangan suami istri yaitu yixing unni dan suho oppa. Mereka yang selalu membuat luhan bersyukur, meskipun hidupnya sengsara tetapi masih ada orang yang menyayangi luhan di dunia ini.

Hingga suatu malam, pamannya datang ke flat kecilnya dan meminta uang, sedangkan luhan sedang tak memiliki uang karena harus membayar sewa flatnya ini.

Akhirnya paman luhan pun membawa luhan ke sebuah pub dan tiba-tiba meninggalkannya didaerah itu padahal luhan awam akan tempat seperti itu. Hingga tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampirinya dan mendandaninya, luhan pun ketakutan dan tiba-tiba pula ia dipertemukan dengan lelaki hidung belang itu.

Setiap mengingat kejadian itu membuat luhan meringis akan nasib yang ia alami, mengapa Tuhan tak pernah baik kepadanya, kemarin ia di siksa pamannya dan sekarang ia di beli oleh seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa itu.

 _Author pov_

Sehun sudah berada dikamar luhan dan memperhatikan luhan yang sedang meringiskan wajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan tak sadar jika sehun sudah berada didepannya hingga luhan kaget saat wajahnya sudah berada didekat wajah sehun, ia pun mendorong bahu sehun

"apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak luhan

"kenapa aku harus menjauh darimu hm?" jawab sehun hingga luhan terdiam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

Sehun pun semakin mendekat ke arah luhan, dan mendekat, dan semakin mendekat lagi

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hai hai aku new author, pertama kali baru bikin story tentang hunhan karena mereka otpku hehe, maaf kalo ceritanya geje

gini jadi aku join hunhan indonesia give away buat membuat ff tentang hunhan, karena sebelumnya emang cuma sebagai reader jadi menurutku ff yang aku buat aneh banget (menurutku sih). semoga menurut kalian ff buatanku nggak aneh ya..

aku mohon bantu reviewnya sapa tahu juga kalian bisa bantuin aku mikin jalan ceritanya (?) karena jujur kadang aku bingung hehe, kadang juga galau enaknya tetep dilanjutin atau mau distop aja. menurut kalian gimana?

please review ya rek, karena 1 review berharga buat aku..

thankyou^^


	2. Chapter 2

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning:

· Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

· NC! Harap dibawah 16 tahun tidak dibaca ya, belum cukup umur hehe

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

Sehun sudah berada dikamar luhan dan memperhatikan luhan yang sedang meringiskan wajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan tak sadar jika sehun sudah berada didepannya hingga luhan kaget saat wajahnya sudah berada didekat wajah sehun, ia pun mendorong bahu sehun dan berkata "apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauhlah dariku!". Sehun pun berkata "kenapa aku harus menjauh darimu hm?", hingga luhan terdiam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

Sehun pun semakin mendekat ke arah luhan, dan mendekat, dan semakin mendekat lagi

.

.

.

Chapter 2

dan berkata didekat telinga luhan "kau adalah calon istriku, karena aku sudah membelimu dan aku punya kuasa atas dirimu. Luhan sayang". Smirk muncul dibibir sehun saat melihat rona merah dipipi luhan.

Luhan yang tersadar akan ronaannya "mengapa kau membeliku? Untuk apa? Apa gunanya aku untukmu? Lebih baik kau lepaskan aku.. aku mohon.." dengan suara putus asa luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam, tetapi pendiriannya akan tetap, ia tetap ingin menjadikan luhan menjadi istrinya. "siaplah untuk makan malam" balas sehun, setelah itu sehun keluar meninggalkan luhan.

Ketika sehun duduk membaca berkas kantornya, minseok datang mengejutkan sehun "hun - ah! Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Bagaimana dengan luhan? Apakah kau tak pikirkan perasaannya?"

"sabar noona, satu-satu kalau bertanya, ya aku yakin" jawab sehun

"bagaimana dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang lain hun?" sambung minseok dan hanya mendapatkan hentakan bahu sebagai jawabannya, lama-kelamaan minseok kesal dengan perilaku sehun sambil berdecih kecil dan berkata "kau gila? Bahkan appamu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan daeun, anak teman bisnis appamu!". Sehun menjawab "karena itu noona, aku akan menikah tanpa sepengetahuan dari appa, agar aku terlepas dari daeun jalang itu". Membuat minseok terdiam sesaat

"lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya minseok. "suatu rencana yang tak terduga noona, kita lihat nanti" jawab sehun sambil menunjukkan evil smilenya.

.

.

Ketika waktu makan malam tiba

Sehun sudah duduk dimeja makan, hanya tinggal menunggu luhan karena makanan sudah disiapkan oleh para maid. Luhan turun dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dengan pakaian yang sudah diberikan oleh sehun.

Luhan menggunakan dress yang terlihat feminim dan cantik hingga membuat sehun yang melihat luhan menunjukkan sedikit senyumnya yang tak terlihat oleh luhan tetapi terlihat oleh beberapa maid. Maid yang mengira majikannya adalah orang yang kaku ternyata semua yang mereka ketahui salah

Sehun pun mempersilahkan luhan untuk duduk didekatnya, mereka makan dengan suasana hening hingga sehun mengintrupsi dan mulai mengajak luhan berbicara

"luhanie" yang merasa dipanggil pun mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah pemanggil

"kau tahu kan kita akan segera menikah?" kata sehun dengan wajah seriusnya, luhan masih terdiam mendengarkan apa yang sehun katakan

"pernikahan kita akan dilakukan 3 minggu lagi, aku sudah mengatur semuanya hanya tinggal persiapkan dirimu chagi", luhan yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membulatkan mata saking terkejutnya

Hingga ia pun mengjawab perkatan sehun "apa? Tiga minggu?" tanya luhan dengan terkejutnya

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apa karena kau membeliku? Kau tak bisa seenaknya menikahiku!" sambung luhan

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan luhan itu pun geram, dengan kasar sehun mencengkram dagu luhan dan menjawab "tak ada penolakan!" sehun yang melihat bibir kissable luhan pun berusaha menciumnya tetapi luhan mengalikan wajahnya hingga sehun mencium pipi kiri luhan. Karena merasa ditolak, sehun pun menyeret luhan ke kamar luhan dan mendorong luhan masuk. Sehun pun mengunci luhan dari dalam kamar dan mulai mendatangi luhan yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan

"kenapa? Kau takut hmm? Tadi kau berani melawanku?" kata sehun dengan wajah datarnya yang menurut banyak wanita sexy tapi bagi luhan itu sangat menakutkannya. Luhan hanya diam saat sehun mulai mendekat, dan langsung menyambar bibirnya. Mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu

Mereka berciuman! Ciuman pertama luhan diambil oleh sehun

"mimpi apa aku Tuhan.." batin luhan

Ia berusaha mendorong sehun tetapi hasilnya sia-sia karena tenaganya yang tak sebanding dengan tenaga sehun. Sehun yang mengukung luhan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka karena sehun mulai menyukai bibir luhan, bagi sehun bibir luhan yang terbaik dari bibir wanita jalang yang selalu berusaha menggodanya

Sehun pun semakin memperdalam dalam ciuman itu, ia meremas pinggang luhan agar membukakan bibirnya untuk sehun, hingga lidah sehun beradu dengan lidah luhan yang tak memiliki pengalaman ini. Tak terasa saliva menetes dari bibir luhan, luhan yang sudah kehabisan nafas hanya bisa memukul dada sehun hingga sehun melepaskannya.

Luhanpun berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya tanpa sadar sehun sudah berada disekitar lehernya, sehun berawal dari mengecup hingga memberikan kissmark pada sekitar leher luhan, sehun menarik luhan dan membaringkan luhan diranjang, ia mulai menyentuh bagian tubuh luhan yang lain

Luhan yang merasa disentuh hanya berusaha menolak hingga sehun menahan tangan luhan diatas kepalanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lainnya berusaha menggapai bagian tubuh luhan yang lainnya juga.

Meskipun tangan luhan tak bisa berkutik tapi luhan tetap menggerakkan badannya yang menyakiti tangannya "sakitt sehun, lupaskan tangankuu.." lawan luhan.

"itu makanya jangan banyak melawan atau bisa saja aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah" jawab sehun. Luhan terdiam tak menjawab perkataan luhan hanya bisa menahan isakannya saat sehun mulai melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan. Hingga sehun puas menyentuh luhan

"jangan pernah sekalipun membantah atau menolakku, ingat itu" ucap sehun dengan mata tajamnya

Ketika sehun sudah meninggalkan luhan, saat itu juga ia mulai menangis, minseok yang melihat luhan hanya bisa memeluk luhan dan mengatakan sabar. Lalu minseok mengambil kotak obat dan memberikan salep pereda nyeri pada pergelangan tangan luhan.

Ketika minseok meninggalkannya untuk menenangkan diri, luhan mengeluarkan kalung liontin sisa kenangan bersama orang tuanya yang tertutup oleh pakaiannya itu, ia memangisi kehidupannya yang sangat mengenaskan ini. Hingga ia melepaskan kalung itu untuk disimpan dinakas

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang mendengarkan keluhannya, tak untuk baekhyun, kyungsoo, bahkan yixing unni. Ia disekap oleh sehun bahkan tak boleh keluar sedikitpun dari rumah ini. Penjagaan cukup ketat hingga terlalu sulit bagi luhan untuk berusaha meloloskan diri dari rumah sehun.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu luhan sejak kejadian kemarin hingga sekarang ia terperangkap dirumah sehun, hanya tinggal seminggu menjelang pernikahannya. Ia tak akan menyangka akan menikah dengan sehun, seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya raya dengan sifat arrogannya, bahkan mungkin dia mengira hingga saat ini ia masih bekerja untuk uang itu diberikan kepada pamannya untuk berjudi, tetapi ia sekarang hanya bisa diam berdiri didekat jendela dengan memikirkan semuanya

Bagaimana kabar teman - temannya? Kyungsoo dan baekhyun?

Bagaimana kabar cafe yixing unni yang ia tinggal?

Luhan pun diam merenung, hingga muncul sehun didepan kamarnya. Luhan sudah tahu pasti itu sehun hingga ia tak memerdulikan sehun dan tetep melihat di jendela. Sehun merasa tak dihiraukan pun berkata "sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikan jendela?"

luhan hanya menoleh sekilas dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu, seminggu lagi kita akan menikah" Ucap sehun seenaknya

setelah selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, sehun meninggalkan kamar luhan, dan sang empu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, luhan hanya berdoa yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan sehun dan luhan itu tiba, luhan berjalan di altar dengan ditemani kai sebagai walinya, ia sadar jika ia menikah dengan sehun tanpa dasar cinta. Pernikahan yang dilangsungkan secara tertutup tetapi tak urung wartawan bisa mendapatkan info sang pengusaha kaya pemilik OH Corp ini akan melangsungkan pernikahannya

Sehun yang melihat luhan berjalan kearahnya hanya bisa tersenyum, bangga akan kecantikan natural oleh luhan dan melihat luhan dengan kegugupannya. Meskipun mereka menikah tanpa cinta pasti kalau menikah akan gugup juga.

Kai melepaskan gengaman luhan "berbahagialah luhannie" ucap kai

"berbahagia? Akankah?" dalam benak luhan

dan diberikan kepada sehun yang menyahut dengan tangan terbuka. Pasangan hunhan ini berjalan kedepan pastur untuk memulai janji suci yang akan disematkan

Setelah janji suci mereka ucapkan, dan pernikahan pun berjalan lancar hingga tiba acara resepsi diadakan di kediaman rumah sehun. Sehun dan luhan berdiri menerima tamu dengan senyuman palsunya yang tetap terlihat menawan didepan semua orang.

Ketika sehun sedang berbicara dan menghiraukan luhan, luhan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kesetiap ujung, berharap ada yang ia kenal namun nyatanya tidak hingga luhan menemukan dua orang yang baru ia kenal kemarin

Ya sejak sebelum pernikahan, sehun mengenalkan kai dan chanyeol kepadanya, meskipun sebelumnya ia sudah bertemu kai tapi tidak untuk chanyeol. Sehun yang dari tadi meninggalkannya untuk berbicara dengan beberapa koleganya membuat luhan kesepian, akhirnya ia pun berjalan meninggalkan sehun dan mendatangi kai serta chanyeol yang sedang menikmati hidangan

"chanyeol shi, jongin shi" yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh. "eoh, luhan-ah" "luhannie" sahut keduanya. Sahabat sehun ini memang berusaha mengakrabkan diri kepada istri sahabatnya itu

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tak bersama sehun?" tanya chanyeol

"aku malas mendengar sehun membicarakan bisnis yang tak kumengerti.."

Chanyeol dan kai yang mendengar jawaban luhan hanya menahan tawa, memang sehun kalau masalah pekerjaan tak bisa diganggu

"jadi kau mencari teman?" tanya kai dan luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya sehun pun menghampiri luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan kai dan chanyeol. Diraihlah pinggang luhan

"sepertinya kalian sudah cukup akrab" ucap sehun secara tiba-tiba dan membuat luhan kaget. Hingga mereka melanjutkan bercengkrama

Acarapun selesai, luhan duduk diranjang kamarnya yang sudah dihias kamar pengantin saat ini sambil termenung, setelah itu ia membersi kan dirinya karena badannya terasa lengket menggunakan gaun seharian. Saat ia sedang menggunakan celana piyamanya

"kau tak berpikir, aku akan melewatkanmu malam ini kan sayang?" ucap sehun yang membuat kaget tak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali hari ini, luhan buru menggunakan celananya dan menunduk merona saat mendengarkan sehun memanggilnya sayang untuk kedua kalinya

"sadarlah luhan!" teriak luhan dalam hati

Karena tak ada respon dari luhan, sehun pun langsung mendekati luhan, ia mengangkat dagu luhan dan menyambar bibir pink luhan yang menggoda yang membuatnya ketagihan sejak pertama kali sehun menyentuhnya, bahkan tak segan mencium dengan ganasnya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bagian bawah luhan agar luhan membukakan mulutnya hingga lidah sehun beradu dengan luhan. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti ini tetap berusaha untuk menahan desahannya

Sehun mulai menggiring luhan kekasur tanpa melepaskan pangutannya itu. Mulai bosan dengan bibir luhan, sehun mulai menjilat cuping luhan

"bersiaplah malam ini kau adalah milikku" bisik sehun dengan suara gairahnya

dilanjutkan dengan sehun mulai mencium leher, menggigit kecil leher luhan hingga terbentuk kissmark. Merasa luhan mulai melawannya, ketika itu pula sehun mulai merobek kemeja piyama milik luhan dengan sergap mengikat tangan luhan dengan erat ditiang ranjang hingga luhan tak dapat melawan

Luhan yang berusaha untuk tak mendesah, hanya bisa mengeratkan tangannya yang diikat dan menggelinjang saat sehun tiba-tiba sudah membenamkan kepalanya didada luhan yang masih tertutup dengan bra hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih luhan

Sehun mulai membuka kaos polosnya dan melanjutkan membenamkan kepalanya dipayudara luhan itu yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan itu

Keringat yang bercucuran karena gairah apalagi sang namja yang siap menerkam kapanpun dengan tangannya yang nganggur mulai melepaskan celana piyama luhan dan celananya. Hingga mereka berdua sekarang hanya menggunakan dalaman penutup.

Sehun yang kembali mengecup daerah dada luhan membuat sang empu kewalahan dan melengkungkan tubuhnya, dan saat itu pula digunakan sehun untuk membuka pengait bra milik luhan, hingga terbebas

Seketika itu, sehun mengemut, menyedot dengan kerasnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan, bahkan menggigiti puting kemerahan milik luhan yang menggoda itu, tak lupa tangan kiri sehun yang memeras payudara kiri luhan dan tangan yang lainnya berusaha membuka penutup luhan yang terakhir

Jari sehun sudah siap menarik celana dalam luhan yang akan memertontonkan selangkangan yang diincar sehun. Setelah puas dengan payudara, sehun turun menciumi perut dan tak luput kissmark dimana-mana

Hingga turun ke daerah bawah luhan yang sudah siap, sehun mengeluar masukkan jari tengah ke dalam lubang luhan dengan hentakan keras agar membuat luhan mendesah karena masih berusaha menahan desahannya dengan bercucuran keringat

"ayo sayang, desahkan namaku hm", karena masih melihat luhan tak mendesahpun menambahkan jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang sempit luhan. Luhan pun mulai kewalahan dengan tangannya yang terikat ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"ahh sehunnn nghh, itu ahh.." sehun mulai tersenyum mendengar desahan luhan karena jarinya menubruk titik termanis luhan. Hingga ia menambahkan lagi jarinya

Luhan yang hanya bisa mendesah dan melengkungkan tubuhkan karena saking gilanya bercinta dengan sehun, hingga sehun tak kuat dan langsung melesakkan junior kebanggannya ke dalam lubang luhan

"ahh sakit hunn" jerit luhan sambil mulai meneteskan air mata. Sehun yang tetap melesakkan juniornya hingga darah keluar dari lubang luhan membuatnya bangga karena ia orang yang merobet selaput keperawanan luhan

Setelah menunggu luhan yang agar nyaman dengan posisi junior sehun dilubangnya, sehun mulai memangut bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan itu, dan mulai menggerakkan juniornya didalam lubang sempit luhan

"ahh sehun.. Nghhh"

"nghh luhan lubangmu yang sempit ini membuatku.. Ahh" Dirty talk sehun

Luhan yang tak mendengarkan ucapan sehun hanya bisa mendesah kelelahan karena sehun yang menggenjotnya hingga pagi tiba

Mereka bercinta tanpa tau waktu

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya seorang pengusahan sedang berada dikantor dengan korannya yang sudah tertata rapi dimejanya, ketika ia membaca berita yang ada dikoran membuat ia muak dan membating koran yang tak berdosa itu...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akuu balikkk akhirnya setelah ngerevisi chapter inii wkwk, sebernya udah proses buat chapter 3 yang udah hampir selesai sih, tapi setelah liat semua review bikin seneng hehe dan juga diingetin juga kekuranganku jadinya hmm suka bangeeet((: apalagi NC nya kok nggak hot sama sekali huehe miannnnn, maklum polos.. *eww

Dan aku mau bales review karena di email numpuk jadi kubalas disini yaa biar cepettt hehe

 **BigSehun'sjunior** : doain ini ff lancar dulu yaaa, entar coba buat yang yaoi(?) hehe

 **rikha-chan** : bukan nyari seseorang kok cuma penggantinya karena sehun mulai gapercaya cewe baik *upss hehe (soksok biar bikin penasaran)

 **Lisasa Luhan** : bolehboleh kasi saran sini aku tampung, aku mau nge-pm tapi masi bingung cara pake ffn ini(?) hehe

 **Juna Oh** : gimana ya… baca aja yaa hehe^^

 **Selenia Oh** : makasi banyak yaaa, keep reading story buatankuu3

 **ysoplanit** : yuhuuu hehe

 **Lieya EL** : yuupp mari budayakan ff hunhan yang mulai berkurang ini! Semangaat! Keep reading story buatanku yaa^^

dan thanks to:

 **LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, Arifahohse, Park chan hyun 614, Seravin509, Baby niz 137, Okta HunHan**

Yang udah nyempetin review jugaaa3

Dan sorry buat kekuranganku barusan, manusia kan nggak luput dari kesalahan, gaya bahasaku yang barusan juga sok akrab juga..

Buat terakhirrr… Review pleaseeee *aegyoo^^ ppuing-ppuingg ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning:

Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

"siwon! Kemari kau!"

Asisten kepercayaannya pun segera datang dihadapannya

"cepat hubungi sehun! Apa maksud dari berita ini?!"

Yang disuruh segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan

Sang ayah pun diam kembali melihat berita yang ada dikoran dan menyentuh dagu untuk berpikir

-SEORANG OH SEHUN AKHIRNYA MENIKAH BERSAMA WANITA YANG TAK DIKETAHUI INDENTITASNYA?-

"kau pikir bisa seenaknya menikahi wanita lain sedangkan tunanganmu akan kembali ke seoul sebentar lagi hmm?"

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Ya dia adalah ayah sehun, oh kyuhyun namanya merasa tak percaya dengan berita picisan dikoran ini

"maaf tuan, tuan sehun saat ini sedang tidak bisa dihubungi. Telponnya tak di angkat" sahut siwon

"apa katamu?! Cepat hubungi sekretaris sehun aku ingin memastikan berita ini" marah kyuhyun

"saya permisi tuan akan saya hubungi sekarang" ucap siwon cepat

Siwon selalu hafal tabiat kyuhyun, jadi ia lebih baik menyingkir dari pada berada didepan kyuhyun orang yang tak beda jauh sifat dari anaknya ini seperti pepatah buah yang tak jauh dari pohonnya menurut siwon karena mereka sama-sama egois dan tak sabaran

Kyuhyun terhanya diam tak memperdulikan siwon saat ini, yang dipikirkan adalah apakah kebenaran mengenai pernikahan anaknya, harus bagaimana ia saat nanti menghadapi seunghoo sahabatnya

"oh sehun, beraninya kau tak mengikuti perintah appamu" ucap kyuhyun yang sedang naik darah akibat berita yang ia baca dikoran

Kyuhyun masih tak mempercayai berita itu, selama ini ia percaya bahwa anak kesayangannya selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya, termasuk untuk menikah dengan putri dari pebisnis temannya untuk meningkatkan saham perusahaannya, pusing kyuhyun

FLASHBACK

Tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum sehun memutuskan untuk membeli rumahnya sendiri

Kejadian berada di kediaman tuan Oh

"sehun-ah, bersiaplah malam ini kita akan bertemu teman kolega appa dan juga sahabat appa, jangan lupa jaga tata krama dan sopan santunmu, kita akan makan malah di kediaman seunghoo ahjussi"

Jawab sehun dengan anggukannya

"bagus" senyum kyuhyun mengetahui jawaban anaknya

Setiba di kediaman seunghoo

"apa kabar kawan lamaku-!"

"sangat baik, apalagi sekarang bertemu dengan sahabat karibku yang sudah sukses! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"sama baiknya denganmu chingu-ya" senyum merekah dari bibir kyuhyun, mereka memang sudah lama berpisah karena seunghoo yang lebih mementungkan perusahaannya yang berada di london sedangkan kyuhyun dan dengan dibantu sehun tetap mengurus perusahaan yang diseoul

Sehun yang melihat percakapan appa dan temannya hanya bisa diam dengan wajah datarnya

"oh ya, perkenalkan anakmu yang tampan ini chingu-ya hmm, dia sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kita ke ke ke" sahut seunghoo sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya

"annyeonghaseo, oh sehun imnida" sahut sehun

"anakmu tampan sekali kyuhyun-ah, ia pasti sangat cocok bila disandingkan bersama anakku"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar perkataan seunghoo

"keunde, kajja kita bertemu yang istri dan anak gadisku"

Sehun dan kyuhyun hany mengikuti langkah seunghoo untuk masuk kedalam. Ketika sudah tiba di meja makan mereka langsung disambut hangat oleh nyonya kim (istri seunghoo) dan

"daeunniee, ayoo turun, kyuhyun ahjussi dan sehun sudah datangg" teriak hyomin

"ndee ummaa"

Setelah beberapa menit, tibalah daeun putri seunghoo yang terlihat menawan dengan make-upnya yang sudah biasa untuk anak orang kaya, mata daeun meneliti semua irang yang ada di meja makan hingga menemukan satu pemuda yang menurutnya sangat rupawan itu, dilirik genitlah sehun oleh daeun yang berniat menggoda sedikit menutupi agar tak terlihat oleh orang tua mereka dan tetap dibalas poker face oleh sehun

Merekapun mulai makan dengan suasana hening hingga

"sehun-ah sejak kapan kau mulai bekerja?" tanya hyomin

"sejak umur 20 tahun ahjumma, saat itu appa menyuruhku mengambil jurusan managemen dan sambil bekerja diperusahaan appa"

"wah keren sekali, sejak muda sudah banting tulang" ucap daeun sambil terpukau

"aniya biasa saja"

Ketika makan malampun sudah mulai selesai

"daeunie, ajak sehun berkeliling hmm" ucap sang eomma

Daeun langsung mengangguk mengangguk tanda setuju dan langsung menggandeng sehun, yang di gandeng aphanya me-roll kan matanya yang sipit itu. Sehun tahu bahwa daeun tipe wanita yang mudah tertarik dengan pria.

Mereka pun mulai berkeliling mansion keluarga kim, daeun mulai menunjukkan lokasi di rumahnya itu dan sehun mendengarkan daeun yang mengoceh hingga tiba-tiba daeun berbalik menghadap sehun

"sehunnie, apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"aniya, wae?"

Mendengar jawaban sehun membuat daeun senang dalam hati, dan tiba-tiba daeun memeluk sehun yang dalam posisi kaget tanpa membalas pelukan itu

"aku senang kau belum memiliki kekasih, berarti aku masih punya kesempatan mendekatimu kan?" ucap daeun senang

Sehun hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun

Dari kejauhan ada yang mengintip sehun dan daeun, ya mereka adalah orang tua sehun dan daeun. Mereka pun sebagai orang tua yang niat menjodohkan mereka berdua senang karena kedekatan anak-anak mereka sekalian mereka juga akan bekerja sama dalam urusan pekerjaan

Ketika sehun dan daeun sudah kembali ke meja makan

"appa senang melihat kalian sudah mulai akrab meskipun baru bertemu sekali" ucap seunghoo

"nee appa" girang daeun

Sehun hanya menunjukkan muka datarnya dan diam

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun mengira bahwa sehun sudah berpacaran dengan daeun nyatanya sehun menghianati daeun dengan menikahi gadis yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, tanpa kyuhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"dasar anak pembuat onar" ucap kyuhyun, dirematnya koran itu dan langsung dibuang ketempat sampah

.

.

.

Ketika di kediaman sehun, seorang wanita yang tak bisa bergerak karena bagian bawahnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Melihat kesampingnya pun, lelaki yang sudah memaksa menyetubuhinya meskipun dia suaminya tapi menurut luhan itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya

Luhan merasa ia seperti pelacur yang bisa ditiduri habis-habisan dan membuat air matanya meluncur. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi sangat menyakitkan, luhan bingung harus berbuat apa, ia ingin keluar dari rumah ini batin luhan

Luhan hanya terdiam di kasur yang menurutnya menjijikan karena ada cairan bekas mereka bercinta, hingga tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang, minseok datang dan ingin menolong luhan

"luhan-ah, bukalah pahamu yang lebar, aku ingin mengobati daerah vaginamu"

"pasti luhan tak hentinya menyetubuhimu ya, vaginamu.. Ehmm sepertinya sangat menyakitkan itu.." lanjut minseok tak yakin

Luhan yang hanya diam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup pahamya rapat-rapat "tidak, kau ingin mengapakan bagian kewanitaanku?"

"tenang saja, aku hanya memberikan krim agar sakitnya mereda luhan sayang, aku tak berniat menyakitimu kok"

Mendengarkan pengakuan minseok pun akhirnya luhan percaya dan membuka pahanya secara perlahan sambil meringis, minseok yang melihat luhan meringis juga ikut meringiskan wajahnya, ia tahu apa yang dilakukan sehun terhadap luhan

Minseok sadar memang sehun tipe orang yang tidak melakukan sex kepada sembarang orang dan tidak dapat dibantah

"semalam hingga pukul berapa kalian melakukan emm.. Sex?"

Ketika sakit dibagian bawahnya mulai mereda, luhan pun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang dengan punggungnya beralaskan bantal

"tak tahu, yang kuingat hanyalah kami melakukan hubungan itu.. Hingga pukul 2 pagi, entah ronde keberapa.." luhan mulai menangis

Tak kuasa akhirnya minseok memeluknya

"yang aku ingat setelah itu aku tertidur karena terlalu lelah, dan sehun tetap melakukannya terhadapku yang sudah tak sadarkan diri" lanjut luhan sambil menunduk

Minseok yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa mengelus rambut keemasan luhan, ia sangat iba terhadap kehidupan luhan. Minseok sudah membaca data yang sehun bawa kala itu

'lihat saja, aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran hun-ah. Kau tak bisa seenaknya terhadap luhan' batin minseok

"chaa, sekarang waktunya mandi dan bersihkan dirimu hmm, apa mau ku bantu untuk mandi?" tanya minseok lembut

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan menahan rasa sakit yang masih ada lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, oh sehun sang CEO hanya diam memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Ia sudah mengira bahwa sang appa akan menghubunginya hingga ia mematikan ponsel pintarnya itu

"aku tak bisa seenaknya selalu diperintah appa.." ucap sehun sambil melihat hpnya yang mati

"aku akan membuat jalang itu menyesal telah membuatku tak percaya akan wanita" tekad sehun

Sejak kecil sehun memang hanya dibesarkan oleh appanya seorang diri, eommanya meninggalkannya entah kemana bersama lelaki lain hingga Ia bertemu daeun yang awalnya menganggu kehidupannya

FLASHBACK

Setelah kejadian itu, daeun yang selalu menganggu kehidupan sehun menurutnya, ia selalu datang ke kantor sehun dan mengacaukan pekerjaan sehun, mengajak sehun belanja lah, ke salon, dan ketempat yang disukai daeun bahkan tempat yang dibenci sehun

Daeun yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya hingga sehun mulai tertarik, tetapi saat kejadian di pub, sehun melihat daeun sedang bermesraan bahkan lelaki yang sedang bersamanya dengan enaknya menggeryanginya, daeun tak bisa menolak. Dan sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Setelah sekian lama sehun hanya diam dan daeun untungnya daeun sekarang sedang dalam studynya di london untuk beberapa tahun

FLASHBACK END

Cukup eomma, daeun, dan satu wanita yang dulu juga pernah ia percaya pergi meninggalkan sehun seorang diri. Bagi sehun semua wanita sama saja, semuanya jalang dan tak ada bedanya bahkan luhan yang tak punya salah apapun ikut menangung kekesalannya

"aku sangat benci penghianatan, maka lihatlah nanti.." smirk sehun

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haii aku baliik, maaf baru bisa update soalnya kesibukanku maklum baru maba hehe, makasi semuanya udah nyempet review aku hargain banget review kalian bikin aku tau kekuranganku juga seenggaknya masi ada yang suka sama story gejeku ini. Kadang ceritanya mungkin(?) ada yang sama sekilas sama author lain aku minta maaf tapi ini murni hasil karyaku sendiri kok. Buat di ipad terus aku masukin laptop hehe jadi curhat tapiiii makasi bangeet buat semuanya yang minat sama storyku inii.. kamsahamnidaaa3

Bales Review:

 **Juna Oh** : keep baca ffku yaa hehe thankss^^

 **Selenia Oh** : nggak hehe

 **ysoplanit** : abang sehun kan perkasa wkwk

 **xioulu** : makasihh ya udah diingetin^^

 **Okta HunHan** : wahh makasih sarannya itu bisa dituangkan nantii hehe^^

 **firdyana lestari** : hehe makasi udah diingetin maklum manusia pasti pernah salahh^^

 **s iyumin** : haii buat kamu yang tanya linenya hunhan indonesia bisa line aku ya id: smkids_ nanti aku bisa send recommend ke kamu hehe, aku lupa idnya soalnya^^

 **luma14** : mantannya kah? Hehe keep reading storyku yaa^^

dan thanks to:

 **LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, Arifahohse, Park chan hyun 614, Seravin509, Baby niz 137, Okta HunHan,** **laabaikands,** **rly** **,** **deerhanhuniie**

Makasih ya buat semuanyaa, review kalian menyemangatikuu..

Terakhir.. review juseyooo^^


	4. Chapter 4

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main cast:

Oh Sehun (namja)

Xi Luhan (yeoja)

Warning:

Cerita ini gender switch a.k. GS yaa mohon yang ga suka gausah dibaca^^

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

Previous chapter

"aku tak bisa seenaknya selalu diperintah appa.." ucap sehun sambil melihat hpnya yang mati

"aku akan membuat jalang itu menyesal telah membuatku tak percaya akan wanita" tekad sehun

Sejak kecil sehun memang hanya dibesarkan oleh appanya seorang diri, eommanya meninggalkannya entah kemana bersama lelaki lain hingga Ia bertemu daeun yang awalnya menganggu kehidupannya

FLASHBACK

Setelah kejadian itu, daeun yang selalu menganggu kehidupan sehun menurutnya, ia selalu datang ke kantor sehun dan mengacaukan pekerjaan sehun, mengajak sehun belanja lah, ke salon, dan ketempat yang disukai daeun bahkan tempat yang dibenci sehun

Daeun yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya hingga sehun mulai tertarik, tetapi saat kejadian di pub, sehun melihat daeun sedang bermesraan bahkan lelaki yang sedang bersamanya dengan enaknya menggeryanginya, daeun tak bisa menolak. Dan sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Setelah sekian lama sehun hanya diam dan daeun untungnya daeun sekarang sedang dalam studynya di london untuk beberapa tahun

FLASHBACK END

Cukup eomma, daeun, dan satu wanita yang dulu juga pernah ia percaya pergi meninggalkan sehun seorang diri. Bagi sehun semua wanita sama saja, semuanya jalang dan tak ada bedanya bahkan luhan yang tak punya salah apapun ikut menangung kekesalannya

"aku sangat benci penghianatan, maka lihatlah nanti.." smirk sehun

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"apa maksudmu sehun?! Apakah ini bertanya benar?" teriak kyuhyun saat tiba di ruang kantor sehun

Sehun hanya diam dan bagi kyuhyun jawabannya iya

"apa maksudmu melakukan ini?! kau sudah bertunangan dengan daeun, kau tak bisa seenaknya menikah secara tiba-tiba, bagaimana muka appa didepan seunghoo? Bagaimana nanti perjanjian bisnis kita hah?!" bentak kyuhyun tanpa jeda

"aku tak tahu dimana akal sehunmu yang ku mau sekarang ceraikan istrimu yang tak tahu asal usulnya itu, cepat selesaikan ceraikan dia sebelum daeun kembali kekorea bahkan sebelum seunghoo mengetahui berita ini! Aku tak tahu dimana akal sehatmu itu hun" sehun tetap diam tak membalas perkataanya kyuhyun hingga sang appa meninggalkan sehun dengan membanting pintu

Semua karyawan yang melihat kyuhyun hanya terdiam menunduk dan tetap menghormati kyuhyun saat kyuhyun melewatinya. Para karyawan mulai bergosip ria dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan pertengkaran antara ceo mereka

"sudah diam kalian semua dan kembali bekerja!" bentak jongdae hingga semuanya bubar dan melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing

Sehun masih terdiam, apakah yang dilakukan ini benar atau salah dengan menjadikan luhan sebagai balas dendam, luhan tak salah apapun mengapa harus ikut campur masalahnya

'mengapa aku memikirkan luhan, ia akan baik-baik saja' batin sehun dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terganggu akibat appanya itu

"sehun-ah" panggil jongdae dan deheman sebagai balasan dari sehun

"apa kau tak berpikir keselamatan luhan? Kau tau kan appamu akan bertindak apapun demi perusahaannya dan kerjasama dengan seunghoo-ssi itu sangat menguntungkan perusahan bila kau tetap menikahi daeun?"

"kusarankan jaga luhan mungkin melepaskannya sebelum terjadi apa yang tak diinginkan hun" nasehat jongdae

Sehun yang tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan jongdae

"menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan appa hyung?" meskipun jongdae hanya asistennya tapi sehun sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri, jongdae yang selalu menasihati sehun dan sehun menuruti perkataan jongdae

"entahlah, aku merasakan firasat buruk apa yang akan dilakukan appamu. Mungkin melepaskannya adalah salah satu jalan terbaik" jawab jongdae sambil mengedikkan bahu

"lebih baik kau segera selesaikan masalahmu, mulailah untuk berdamai dengan masa lalumu hun dan buka masa depanmu bersama luhan mungkin, ia tak salah apapun jadi jangan libatkan dia dengan masalahmu"

Jongdae meninggalkan sehun dan sehun dia merenung memikirkan kata-kata jongdae, benar luhan memang tak salah apapun

'melepaskan luhan?...' sehun

.

.

.

Luhan yang sedang membantu jung ahjumma memasak tiba-tiba minseok menariknya

"jangan disini lebih baik kau kekamar, sebentar lagi sehun akan sampai dari kantor kalau dia melihatmu disini akan marah besar" ucap minseok

"aniya unni, aku bosan dari tadi hanya dikamar tak melakukan apapun, biarkan aku selesaikan ini dan baru kembali kekamar"

"tidak luhan, kembalilah sebelum sehun tiba"

"aku mohon unni, aku akan selesaikan ini segera baru kembali kekamar yaah?"

"tidak perlu, jung ahjumma dan yang lainnya bisa selesaikan ini tanpa bantuanmu, sekali ku katakan kembali ke kamar maka turuti luhan" tegas minseok, ia memang orangnya tak bisa dibantah

Luhan yang mem-poutkan bibirnya kembali ke kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya tanda ia kesal, tak tahu apa kalau ia sekarang bosan tak melakukan apapun hanya menonton televisi dan melihat ke arah jendela

Luhan memang sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia sekarang sudah menikah dan menjadi istri oh sehun. Semenjak tadi minseok mengobati daerah selangkannya yang terasanya menyakitkan itu, minseok menceritakan mengapa sehun seperti membencinya.

Sebenarnya bukan membeci luhan tetapi sehun sudah tak percaya akan wanita baik semenjak eommanya pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun mempercayai minseok karena minseok setia akan jongdae dan tak pernah menghianati jongdae, tapi tidak untuk wanita lain baginya semuanya sama jalangnya

FLASHBACK

Awalnya dulu mereka hidup bahagia

Appanya oh kyuhyun, oh sungmin dan oh sehun. Keluarga mereka selalu harmonis kala itu entah apa yang membuat orang tuanya bertengkar dan sehun yang masih terlalu kecil untuk mwnyaksikan kehebohan orang tuanya hanya diam menahan tangis dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya sambil meringkuk

Hingga malam natal yang biasa ditunggu oleh anak-anak. Ada berbagai macam kado, kue, kebahagian dari keluarga mereka yang ditunggu sehun sejak kejadian itu eommanya meninggalkannya dan tak kunjung pulang. Sehun yang polosmitu merindukan eommanya.

Appanya yang mulai gila bekerja dan tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya, hanya jung ahjumma dan maid yang menemani natal sehun. Semejak umur 10 tahun adalah natal terburuk yang pernah ada, malampun kyuhyun pulang dengan kondisi mabuk dan sehun yang ngotot memaksa menanyakan keberadaan eomma yang ditunggunya

" diamlah! Percuma sampai kapan pun dia tak akan kembali ke sini!" bentak kyuhyun

"apa maksud appa? Dimana eomma?!" teriak sehun kecil

"dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita bersama lelaki lain! Lebih baik kau lupakan dia!" jawab kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan sehun

Semenjak kejadian itu, sehun mulai membenci eommanya dan tak akan pernah perduli akan wanita hingga sehun yang mulai menjadi pendiam itu mulai berteman dengan tetangganya

Ia bernama irene, irene yang membuat sehun melupakan kenangan masa lalunya bersama eommanya. Irene pula yang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada sehun dan membuat ia melupakan bahwa ia membenci wanita tetapi naasnya irene terpaksa meninggalkan sehun karena harus mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke jepang

Semenjak kejadian itu, irene pun meninggalkannya dan sehun mulai kembali membeci wanita

.

.

"yah begitulah, karena ku tahu masa lalu sehun membuat aku dan jongdae menjadi orang yang setia kepadanya, bukan berarti karena kasihan, tetapin entah karena apa aku tak bisa meninggalkan sehun dan menjadi orang setianya" cerocos minseok

Luhan yang mendengar cerita itu hanya menangis terseduh, ternyata didunia ini yang hidupnya kasian tak cuma luhan tetapi sehun pun juga menyedihkan, beruntung ia masih punya sahat yang bisa mendengarkan curhatannya dan membantu luhan

"aku memang tak tahu masa lalunya karena aku termasuk orang baru, aku mendapatkan cerita itu dari jung ahjumma yang sungmin-ssi lebih memilih lelaki lain

"keunde.. Siapa itu irene?" tanya luhan penasaran sambil mengusap air matanya

"biarkan sehun nanti yang menceritakannya kepadamu, aku merasa tak berhak menceritakannya kepadamu"

Minseok pergi meninggalkan kamar

FLASHBACK OFF

Semenjak cerita luhan tadi, ia mulai menyukai sehun. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah tertarik akan sehun tapi yang membuat luhan memberontak karena sehun selalu memakai cara paksa dan kekerasan, dan luhan sangat benci itu. Ia ingin membuat sehun sadar kalau semua pemikiran sehun itu salah, tak semua wanita jalang. Luhan bukan termasuk wanita jalan yang dimaksud sehun

Tekat luhan

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di rumahnya dan mendapati luhan telah menunggunya terduduk disofa dengan cantiknya

"apa yang kau lakukan?" mode shock sehun

"menunggumu pulang, apalagi?" jawab luhan dengan wajah kalemnya, luhan menyaut tas kerja sehun dan langsung meninggalkan sehun untuk meletakkan tas itu

"lebih baik kau segera mandi karen jung ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan malam" luhan mendorong sehun masuk kekamar mandi yang sehun masih dalam mode shocknya

Apa yang membuat luhan tiba-tiba seperti ini batin sehun

Hingga saat makan malam, sehun mendengar suara cerocos luhan yang terkesan manja tapi lucu baginya

"sehunnie! Kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku?" pout luhan

"neo, wae-yo?" nada dingin sehun yang menusuk ke urat nadi menurut luhan

"nan? Wae?" jawab kalem luhan

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini dan tak melawanku?" hanya kedikan bahu luhan sebagai jawabannya

Atmosfer canggung tetap ada saat makan malam hingga luhan buru-buru mencuci piring makannya dan piring sehun setelah itu kembali ke kamarnya

Sehun yang melihat luhan terburu hanya diam sambil kembali fokus ke buku bacaannya dan sehun memasuki ruang kerjanya

.

.

.

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan luhan yang sekarang?" tanya minseok mengagetkan sehun

"apa maksudmu?"

"luhan sudah berubah dan tak membangkang! Kau tak menyadarinya?"

Deheman sehun terdengar

"apa yang kau katakan pada luhan?"

"hanya menceritakan masa lalumu yang menyedihkan itu, entahlah"

"untuk apa kau ceritakan itu noona? Kau ingin luhan mengasihaniku?"

"hilangkanlah pikiran jelekmu tentang luhan, sehun-ah! Ia berbeda dari yang lain"

"satu hal perlu kau tahu sehun, Luhan bertekat menghilangkan pikiran jelekmu terhadapnya, ingat itu! Ku sumpahi kau jatuh cinta terhadapnya"

Minseok meninggalkan sehun karena sudah mulai larut malam, waktunya pulang dan betemu jongdae, senang minseok

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan luhan, ia melihat luhan yang sudah tidur bak dewinyang turun dari kayangan. Sehun mulai melihati wajah cantik luhan yang sedang tertidur dan ikut membatingkan tubuh disamping luhan. Dari baginya memeluk luhan membuatnya tidur tenang. Luhan sangat berpengaruh baginya saat ini

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note: hai semuanyaa akhirnya aku bias update jugaa, maaf sebelumnya soalnya aku lama apdet chapter 4 ini. Maafkeun yaa maklum mahasiswa baru bhaks jadi tugas minggu ini seabrek *curhatanku. Buat chapter ini sama chapter lalu nggak maksimal karena aku kurang waktu pikirnyaa nih, bingung mau kelanjutnya gimana hiks… tapi makasi buat semuanya yang nyempetin buat reviewnya mesikupun chapter lalu yang review cuma dikit banget hiks mungkin lama-lama ceritaku gamenarik yaa hehe.. tapi seenggaknya ada yang masi nge-review thankiess3

Mungkin aku bakal kasih bocoran ntar bakal ada guardiannya lulu yang bakal ngelindungi lulu ntah chapter berapa wkwk ditunggu yaaa semuanyaa semoga masih ada yang nunggu storyku.. maaf banyak ngomong hehe

Sekali lagi reviewwwwwww juseyoo;;)


	5. Chapter 5

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning: Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan luhan yang sekarang?" tanya minseok mengagetkan sehun

"apa maksudmu?"

"luhan sudah berubah dan tak membangkang! Kau tak menyadarinya?"

Deheman sehun terdengar

"apa yang kau katakan pada luhan?"

"hanya menceritakan masa lalumu yang menyedihkan itu, entahlah"

"untuk apa kau ceritakan itu noona? Kau ingin luhan mengasihaniku?"

"hilangkanlah pikiran jelekmu tentang luhan, sehun-ah! Ia berbeda dari yang lain"

"satu hal perlu kau tahu sehun, Luhan bertekat menghilangkan pikiran jelekmu terhadapnya, ingat itu! Ku sumpahi kau jatuh cinta terhadapnya"

Minseok meninggalkan sehun karena sudah mulai larut malam, waktunya pulang dan betemu jongdae, senang minseok

.

.

Chapter 5

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan luhan, ia melihat luhan yang sudah tidur bak dewi yang turun dari kayangan. Sehun mulai melihati wajah cantik luhan yang sedang tertidur dan ikut membatingkan tubuh disamping luhan. Dari baginya memeluk luhan membuatnya tidur tenang. Luhan sangat berpengaruh baginya saat ini

Tiba-tiba sehun setengah terbangun dan saat tangannya menyentuh tempat orang yang di cari sudah tak ada, ia pun sepenuhnya terbangun untuk mencari keberadaan luhan. Saat turun ditangga menuju dapur, sehun mencium bau masakan wangi dan membuatnya menuju ke arah dapur. Ternyata luhan sudah terbangun dan membuat sarapan

"apa yang kau buat?" suara serak sehun khas orang bangun tidur mengagetkan luhan

"kkamjagiya!" seru luhan

"apa yang kau buat?" ulang sehun

"sup rumput laut dan kimchi"

"ini bukan hari ulang tahun atau perayaan apapun kan?"

"memang tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu sarapan saja"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berbisik "jangan pernah lagi meninggalkanku dan saat aku terbangun kau tak ada disampingku" dingin sehun

"tadi aku melihatmu..."

Belum selesai luhan menjawab sehun sudah meninggalkannya ke kamar untuk siap-siap pergi ke kantor. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar

Ketika semua sudah berada di meja makan, sehun menikmati masakan luhan dan membuat luhan tersenyum bangga. Meskipun sehun sangat dingin terhadapnya tetapi setidaknya sehun masih menghargainya ralat masih menghargai masakannya

"sudah lama aku tak merasakan sup rumput laut" ucap sehun tiba-tiba dengan muka polosnya

"chaa, kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak sehunni, kau tak lihat badanmu seperti tulang berjalan?" canda luhan

Dan membuat sehun sedikit tersenyum. Sedikit! Dan luhan melihatnya

'oh tuhann, aku ingin sehun membuka hatinya untukku' Batin luhan

Sehun yang merasa dilihati hanya menatap balik dan sang penatap menunduk dan melanjutkan sarapannya

'lucu' diam-diam sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan. Sepertinya sehun mulai tertarik oleh luhan ke ke ke 'apa yang kau pikirkan sehun? Pabo-ya' sehun memukul kepalanya karena khayalannya itu

"gwenchana sehunni?"

"eoh? Anni" singkat sehun dan membuat atmosfer canggung antara mereka

"kau ingin ku bawakan bekals ini untuk dikantor?" ucap luhan untuk memecahkan keheningan

"boleh" jawaban sehun membuat luhan tak kalah senangnya

Luhan memang tahu kalau sup rumput laut adalah makanannya kesukaan sehun, jung ahjumma yang memberitahukannya, memang dulu saat keluarga sehun masih untuh eimma sehun sering memasakkan sup rumput laut untuk sehun hingga mamanya pergi meninggalkannya dan semenjak itu sehun tak pernah mau memakan sup rumput laut buatan siapapun tapi entah mengapa sehun mau memakan sup buatan luhan dan itu yang membuat luhan bangganya tak karuan

Hingga sarapan selesai, sehun yang hendak berangkat ditahan oleh luhan

"bekalmu, kau tak lupa kan?"

"terima kasih" untuk pertama kalinya sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada lembutnya

"hati-hati dijalan sehunni" lambai luhan

Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi

"huh, sepertinya ia baik ke sehun untuk memanfaatkannya dan merampas hartanya"

.

.

.

"haaah" hela luhan sambil duduk disofa, sepertinya rencananya mulai berhasil untuk membuka hati sehun. Entah sejak kapan luhan yang seharusnya membenci sehun tapi malah mencintai sehun.

'memang pepatah ada benarnya juga, cinta dan benci itu beda tipis' senyum luhan saat membayangkannya

Luhan mulai masuk ke kamar dan membersihkan diri, setelah itu entah apa yang dilakukannya setelah ini, ia hanya bisa menonton tv, tiduran dan melakukm hal-hal yang membosankan baginya

"sayaang, bagaimana rencanamu tadi?" tanya minseok penasaran

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu dan minseok bisa menebak melihat dari rona pipi pink luhan yang lucu itu

"sepertinya kau mulai berhasilkan?" tebak luhan tepat sasaran

"tak tahu" luhan mengedikkan bahunya

"kenapa tak tahu?"

"aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi sehun meskipun ia menghargai masakanku dan mau membawa bekal ke kantornya dengan masakanku itu" jawab luhan

"mworago? Sehun mau memakan masakanmu dan membawa bekal?"

"heol, aku tak percayaa, kau sungguh luar biasa luhaaen" sambung minseok

"entahlah min, aku tak tahu sehun menyukainya atau mungkin hanya sekedar menghargaiku" jawab luhan sedih

"takk luu, kalau sehun mau memakan masakanmu atau setidaknya mencoba makanmu berarti terjadi sesuatu pada sehun, aku pun tak tahu.."

"maksudmu?" bingung luhan

"sehun tak pernah mau memakan masakan siapamu jika itu sup rumput laut, mungkin saja sehun mulai membuka hati.."

"gomawo min tentang saranmu untuk memasak sup, aku cukup bahagia melihat sehun memakannya"

"aniya, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, setidaknya sehun mulai sedikit berubah" senyum minseok sambil mengelus bahu luhan lalu akan meninggalkan luhan

"bila kau perlu sesuatu, tinggal panggil aku ya"

Anggukan ceria luhan sebagai jawabannya dan membuat minseok tersenyum

Ketika minseok menutup pintu

"semoga luhan dapat merubahmu hun..." ucap minseok dalam hati

.

.

.

Semuanya menunduk hormat ketika tuan Oh datang ke kediaman majikan mereka. Oh kyuhyun datang untuk ingin melihat istri anaknya itu

"mana luhan?" tanya kyuhyun pada maid yang menunduk

"kutanya lagi mana luhan?" bentak kyuhyun

Merasa ada keributan akhirnya minseok datang untuk melihat situasi

"oh annyeong haseyo tuan kyuhyun" sapa minseok dengan sopannya

"dimana luhan?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa basa basi

"maaf tuan, tuan sehun berpesan agar tak menemukan luhan kepada anda" sopan minseok dengan suara pelan takut menyakiti majikannya itu

Meski dengan suara pelan, kyuhyun masi dapat mendengar suara minseok 'apa, sehun melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan menantunya' sejak kapan kyuhyun mengakui luhan sebagai menantunya..

"aku hanya ingin menemuina minseok! Cepat pertemukan aku dengan luhan tak peduli sehun melarangnya"

"maafkan aku tuan"

Jawaban minseok membuat sang empu geram dan langsung menerobos rumah sehun menuju kamar luhan. Kyuhyun memiliki watak yang sama dengan sehun, tak boleh ada yang memegangnya atau amukan mereka akan sangat menakutkan. Semua pengawal menyusul kyuhyun, minseok juga menyusul kyuhyun tapi tak ada yang bisa menghentikan kyuhyun

BRAKK! Suara pintu kamar luhan terbanting keras, luhan langsung menoleh dan menatap bingung orang tua yang ada didepannya ini. Karena luhan tak tahu kalau iku ayah sehun

Luhan yang sedang menatap jendela mendapat isyarat oleh minseok untuk membungkuk hormat, tetapi yang diberi isyarat tak paham dan tetap terdiam

"oh jadi ini xi luhan.. Kenapa anakku tak pernah mengenalkan wanita secantik ini padaku dan tak mengundangku ke acara pernikahannya padahal aku appanya.." ucap kyuhyun dibuat-buat

Luhan yang dalam mode shock ternyata didepannya adalah ayah sehun hanya diam menunduk, ia tak tahu apa motif sehun tak mengundang appanya juga

"min, aku mau semua keluar, biarkan aku berbicara empat mata pada menantuku ini" ucap kyuhyun pada minseok

"tetapi..."

"tutup pintunya min" ucap tegas luhan menyela perkataan minseok dan meyakinkan minseok dengan anggukannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyuruh semua orang meninggalkan kyuhyun dan luhan

.

.

.

"sehun?! Cepat pulanglah!" ucap minseok dari sebrang

Sehun yang masih dikantor hanya bingung tiba-tiba minseok menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pulang

"ada apa noona? Tugasku masih banyak yang harus ku selesaikan"

"sudah cepatlah pulaang, ini menyangkut luhan!"

"ada apa dengan luhan?" jawab sehun cepat

"makanya cepat pulang" tut..tut..tut

Telpon dimatikan minseok dengan tak elitnyaa membuat sehun mengeram marah, apa lagi yang dilakukan luhan. Apakah luhan berbuat onar mungkin berusaha untuk kabur atau apapun

Sehun langsung merapikan pekerjaannya dan melesat keluar

"kau mau kemana sehun? Aku ba.." ucap chanyeol yang hendak memasuki ruangan sehun

"aku pulang hyung, ada urusan dirumah" sehun langsung meninggalkan chanyeol yang akan membalas perkataan sehun

"dasar dongsaeng tak punya tata krama, aku belum selesai berbicara langsung ditinggal begitu saja" kesal chanyeol

Awalnya chanyeol sedang suntuk dan ingin bermain ke kantor sehun, malah ditinggal begitu saja. Yasudah

Akhirnya chanyeol pergi, mungkin ke diskotik milik kai. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu

.

.

.

Sehun yang sudah tiba dirumah langsung disambut minseok

"ada apa noona?"

"lihat saja ayo!" sehun yang bingung, karena mereka menuju kamar luhan

Sebelum membuka pintu luhan

"apa luhan berusaha kabur lagi?"

"sudah diamlah dan lihat apa yang didalam!" sebal minseok

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooo semuaa, akhirnya aku bisa update jugaa, aku Cuma mau nyampein minta maaf kalo emang storyku ada kurangnya, kemaren aku sempet baca ada yang gadapet feel dari storyku aku juga gatau masalah itu, emang aku bener -bener belum bisa jadi author handal kayak yang lainnya karena emang aku masih baru nyoba buat nulis sih, itu pun karena ada event hunhan GA.. kalau emang gaminat sama storyku gapapa kok ga perlu dibaca karena emang ffku masih abal banget dan cerita emang hampir sama kayak kebanyakan author lain tapi aku berusaha beneran buat bikin story semenarik mungkin yang kadang emang ga menarik(?) makasih semuanya maaf curhatan new author geje. Tapi aku berusaha kedepannya bakal lebih baik lagi.. sorry juga buat bahasanya yang rada aneh, dan banyak typo.. maklum aku buatnya diipad dan aku pindahin ke laptop, entah kenapa aku ga dapet ide kalo buat langsung dari laptop..

Bales review:

 **RereYunjae Pegaxue** : sorry baru bisa bales hehe, yup hehe kasian lulu hiks..

 **Okta HunHan** : pengennya sih kubuat luhan hamil tapi masih mau fokusin ke daeunnya ini gimana..

: bukan kok, ummanya luhan udah meninggal dan ummanya sehun ninggalin sehun soalnya selingkuh jadi bikin sehun nggak percaya sama cewek dan nganggep semua cewek jalang kecuali xiumin soalnya dia setia sama jongdae^^

 **hunnieluludeer** : semoga berakhir bahagia wkwk

 **KimRyeona19** : luhan katanya minseok mirip sama mantannya sehun yang awalnya bisa ngerubah pandangan sehun tentang cewek tapi ternyata cewek itu juga pergi ninggalin sehun…

dan thanks to:

 **LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, Arifahohse, Park chan hyun 614, Seravin509, Baby niz 137, Okta HunHan,** **laabaikands,** **rly,** **deerhanhuniie** **,** **Juna Oh** **,** **DEERHUN794, ysoplanit, laaluu94,** **Guest, ccdtksexoot12, BeibiEXOl, rikha-chan, Selenia Oh, anisaberliana94, Guest, robiatus18,** **Misslah**

Kemaren ga sempet bales review dan nulis thanks to tapi kubales di chapter ini ya.. hehe

makasih buat reviewnya yang mau nyempetin buat review dan semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff abalku ini.. makasih semuanya!

Terakhir… reviewwww pehliss^^


	6. Chapter 6 dan 7

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning: Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

Sorry for Typo dan bahasa rada nggak EYD

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

Sehun langsung merapikan pekerjaannya dan melesat keluar

"kau mau kemana sehun? Aku ba.." ucap chanyeol yang hendak memasuki ruangan sehun

"aku pulang hyung, ada urusan dirumah mengenai luhan"

"Wae? Ia berusaha untuk kabur lagi?" tanpa menjawab peertanyaan chanyeol, sehun langsung pergi karena penasarannya

"dasar dongsaeng tak punya tata krama, aku belum selesai berbicara langsung ditinggal begitu saja" kesal chanyeol

Chanyeol yang awalnya sedang penat karena pekerjaannya dan berniat untuk main sebentar ke ruangan sehun sambil memberikan laporan yang harus sehun periksa diabaikan begitu saja. Akhirnya chanyeol pergi juga meninggalkan ruangan sehun, mungkin ia akan pergi ke club milik taemin noona kakak kai, waktunya untuk melepaskan penat. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tanda tak perduli

.

.

.

Chapter 6 & Chapter 7

Sehun yang sudah tiba dirumah langsung disambut minseok yang menunjukkan raut sedih membuat sehun penasaran apa yang dilakukan luhan

"ada apa noona? Luhan berusaha kabur lagi? Atau ia mogok makan? Cepat katakan noona!" sehun yang biasanya irit bahkan mungkin berkomunikasi menggunakan kode mulai menanyakan banyak pertanyaan

"sudah lebih baik diam dan lihat saja apa yang terjadi, ayo!" sehun yang merasa bingung akhirnya mengikuti minseok menuju kamar luhan dan melihat keadaan luhan. Sehun memang penasaran hingga sebelum membuka pintu luhan ia bertanya lagi membuat minseok merasa ini bukan sehun yang dikenalnya yang biasanya irit bicara

"apa luhan berusaha kabur lagi?"

"sudah diamlah dan lihat apa yang didalam!" sebal minseok

Ia membuka pintu kamar luhan dan yang dilihatnya adalah kai sahabatnya sedang menyentuh yeojanya ralat lebih tepatnya mengobati luka lebam luhan, tetapi karena sehun fokusnya ke skinship yang dilakukan antara kai dan luhan yang membuat sehun ingin meninju kai sekarang juga.

'beraninya kai menyentuk luhannya' sambil mengeratkan ngenggaman jarinya yang mulai memutih ingin rasanya sehun masuk kedalam dan memisahkan mereka mungkin karena posisi mereka yang terlalu berdekatan atau entah apapun itu membuat sehun benar – benar marah tapi naasnya minseok menarik tangan sehun yang mengepal itu dan membawa sehun menuju ruang kerjanya

"yaa, andwe. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" dengan paksa tarikan minseok

"noona itu sejak kapan kai berada disini! Mengapa mereka jaraknya sedekat itu? Cepat lepaskan noona! Aku harus kekamar luhan sekarang!" sulut emosi sehun

"daebak! Kau cemburu eoh? Baru pertama kali aku melihat kau semarah ini dengan sahabatmu sendiri" minseok kembali menarik sehun

.

.

Minseok mendorong sehun masuk ke ruang kerjanya menunjukkan raut marahnya, kesal terhadap kai, luhan, bahkan minseok

"sepertinya kau mulai menyukai nona xi ya tuan oh?"

"mworago?"

"apakah perlu ku perjelas tuan oh?"

Sehun yang masih sebal itu berusaha mengacuhkan minseok yang sedang memperhatikannya hingga suasana hening diantara mereka dan minseok berusaha memecahkan keheningan itu

"lihatlah apa yang appamu lakukan terhadap luhan! Segera selesaikan masalahmu dengan appamu itu, jangan sangkut pautkan luhan dengan masalah yang kau hadapi hun!" maki minseok

Sehun yang tak tahu apapun hanya membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, karena ia terlalu fokus dengan kai yang menyentuh luhan, kai yang posisinya sangat dekat dengan luhan membuatnya tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan kai itu sebenarnya sedang mengobati luhan

"bisa kau ulang noona? Apa? Appa yang melakukan semua ini? Apa yang dilakukannya terhadap luhan?"

"ternyata selain buta kau juga tuli ya?" minseok berusaha menyindir sehun yang tak kunjung sadar

"pertama apa yang kau lihat tadi kai sedang mengobati luka lebam luhan hun! Kau tak melihatnya? Aah kau sudah cemburu duluan karena kai sedang bersama luhan berdua dikamar ya kekeke" berusaha membuat sehun sadar membuat minseok gemas sendiri

"yang kedua, ya kau tak mendengar perkataanku tadi? Appamu yang melakukan semua ini hun" ucap minseok bertubi – tubi dan membuat sehun menganga, jadi tadi perlakuan appanya yang seharusnya dilakukan terhadapnya bukan luhan

"sejak kapan kai disini?" sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai appanya karena ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa campur tangan dari minseok atau siapapun karena sehun yang memulai jadi ia juga yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang diperbuatnya

"mwo?" minseok yang kaget dengan pertanyaan sehun, bukannya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan appanya malah mengalikan topik pembicaraan mereka

"sejak kapan kai disini!" sehun yang masih berusaha bersabar karena sehun tak suka menunggu dan kali ini ia harus menunggu jawaban dari minseok mengenai kai yang sebenarnya malas ia bahas

"kenapa kau mengurusi kai? Seharusnya yang kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar luhan tak tersakiti karena ulahmu bodoh! Selesaikan atau kau akan menyesal hun"

"cepat katakan noona, sejak kapan kai disini?" tanya sehun yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya pun membentak minseok, padahal seumur hidupnya ia benar – benar menghargai minseok seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri

"tapi tadi sebelum kai kesini appamu tiba – tiba datang mencari luhan dan katanya ingin berbicara berdua. Awalnya aku ragu tapi luhan membiarkanku meninggalkan kamarnya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan appamu, akhirnya ku perbolehkan karena deer eyesnya yang membuatku kalah terhadapnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kai datang dan yang ku ingat tadi ia membawa beberapa map katanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan memberikan berkas itu. Kupersilahkan ia duduk diruang tamu sambil menunggumu pulang. Saat ku tinggal ke dapur, aku mendengar jeritan dari kamar luhan, aku berusaha menolong tapi aku melihat kai sedang berusaha melawan body guard appamu dan berusaha masuk" ucap minseok sedih

"karena disini tak ada yang berani menentang appamu, hanya kai yang berani dan bisa menolong luhan tadi…" sambung minseok

"kenapa noona tak segera menghubungi tadi waktu appa datang?"

"maafkan aku hun, aku mengira appamu hanya akan berbicara baik – baik terhadap luhan dan tak mungkin menyakiti luhan. Tapi nyatanya aku salah, maafkan aku.." minseok menunduk sambil merasa bersalah. Ini juga salahnya kenapa ia tak segera menghubungi sehun tadi

"gwenchana noona, semuanya serahkan padaku ya biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini aku akan menemui appa segera mungkin" final sehun

"aku akan ke kamar luhan dan melihat keadaannya" saat sehun yang menunjukkan raut wajah kaku itu akan berlalu menuju kamar luhan. Yang membuat marah mengapa luhan mau ditindas oleh appanya, apakah ia tak bisa melawan appanya?

"sehunn, tunggu dulu jangan kasar terhadap luhan, ia masih merasakan sakit akibat apa yang appamu lakukaan, keuman hunn"

Minseok berusaha menghadang sehun sekuat tenaga, minseok takut sehun menyakiti luhan seperti apa yang kyuhyun lakukan, jangan sampai itu terjadi, cukup luhan merasakan kesakitan tadi padahal menurut hukum dan agama seharusnya luhan sebagai istri sahnya harus diperlakukan baik

"aniya, aku tak mau mel…" belum selesai sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, minseok sudah berteriak duluan

"kau bila masih ingin menyakiti luhan lebih baik ceraikan dia!" jerit minseok tak tahan dengan kondisi luhan

Sehun diam membeku, bisa dibilang ia tak sanggup menceraikan luhan. Mungkin masalahnya dengan daeun atau sehun mulai menyukai luhan? Sehun bingung bila ditanya seperti itu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikirannya

"wae? Kau tak ingin menceraikan luhan karena masalahmu belum selesai atau kau mulai menyukai luhan?" minseok sebal melihat kelakuan sehun dan berusaha menebak yang menurutnya benar ini

"aniya noona, entahlah.."

"kenapa kau mulai bimbang? Kau ingin segera menyakiti daeun kan?"

"awalnya noona.. Tapi aku entahlah aku mulai bingung.."

Akhir-akhir ini sehun sering terdiam terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya atas perilakunya. Minseok yang mengerti posisi sehun langsung memeluknya dan buliran krytal mulai muncul dari mata cantik minseok, mengapa sehun harus mengalami nasib yang membuat pandangannya akan wanita sangat buruk, dan kenapa luhan yang tahu apa - apa yang mendapat imbasnya. Minseok tahu suatu saat Tuhan akan berbuat adil untuk sehun dan luhan tapi entah kapan..

Sehun memang orangnya keras kepala, bahkan mungkin air matanya sudah berubah menjadi kerikil hingga ia sudah tak sanggup menangis

"chaa, temui luhan dan jaga perasaannya" ucap minseok sambil menghapus air matanya sambil menepuk bahu sehun dibalas anggukan dan segera menuju kamar luhan

.

.

.

Melihat kondisi luhan sekarang sangat mengenaskan.. Baju yang robek dibeberapa bagian, rambut acak-acakan, beberapa lebam dipergelangannya dan yang lainnya. Membuat sehun tak sanggup melihatnya

"luhan, neo gwenchana?" meskipun sehun berusaha untuk lembut tetapi nada kakunya masih terasa dipendengaran luhan

Luhan menoleh melihat sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya langsung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun melepas tangan kai yang berusaha mengobatinya itu. Kai juga yang awalnya fokus terhadap lengan luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju sehun

"nan gwenchana, sehun-ah" sehun masih tak paham, meskipun luhan sudah disakiti tapi masih bisa tersenyum dengan cantiknya

'apanya yang baik-baik saja huh' batin kai kesal

Sehun dengan sigap mengambil kotak p3k dari tangan kai dan langsung mengobati luka luhan yang ada di lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuh luhan. Sesegera mungkin sehun membuat kai pindah dari sebelah luhan. Dan ketika melihat luhan yang sudah bersama sehun, kai langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan menunggu diruang tamu

"kutunggu kau diruang tamu hun" dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sehun

"apa yang dilakukan appa terhadapmu?" perkataan sehun mulai membuat jantung luhan berdegup kencang entah seharusnya dia marah tapi apa yang dirasakannya malah berdebar tak karuan. Seharusnya luhan marah terhadap sehun, seharusnya ia membalas apa yang appa sehun lakukan terhadapnya tapi ia hanya diam tak melakukan apapun

"ini semua perbuatan appa kan?"

"kau seharusnya jangan mau disakiti oleh appa seperti ini luhan.." sambung sehun

"appamu tak melakukan apa-apa hun, ini tak sengaja" luhan yang tetap baik berusaha membela kyuhyun appanya. Memang tak terduga

"kau bilang tak sengajaa?!" bentak sehun dan membuat luhan menunduk

luhan akan menangis itu menahan isakannya dan terdengar oleh sehun membuat sehun tersadar dan langsung memeluk luhan

"mianhae, aku tak seharusnya membentakmu. Mianhae" mendengar suara lembut sehun membuat luhan langsung mengeluarkan tangisannya. Sehun yang tak tega hanya mengelus punggung dan rambut luhan dengan sayang hingga tangisan luhan yang mulai mereda secara perlahan

"kau mau menceritakan kejadian apa yang appa lakukan terhadapmu?" dan luhan hanya menggeleng membuat sehun menghela napasnya. Sehun tak mau memaksa luhan, biarkan ia nanti bercerita sendiri sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan luhan, sehun menggendong luhan menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan luhan membersihkan diri lalu mengganti pakaian yang dirobek tadi dengan pakain yang layak. Setelah semuanya selesai, sehun langsung menidurkan luhan dikasur agar ia beristirahat

Sehun yang awalnya ingin meninggalkan luhan segera ditahan tangannya dan digenggam erat oleh luhan. Sehun paham akhirnya mengelus luhan hingga ia terlihat mulai memasuki alam mimpi menurut sehun. Sehun mencium kening luhan lembut dan cukup lama barulah ia meninggalkan luhan tanpa disadari sebenarnya luhan belum tidur dan kembali membuka matanya

'apakah ini sungguhan tuhan? Atau mungkin sehun hanya iba melihatnya tadi?' batin luhan dan kembali menutup mata

.

.

.

Setelah selesai urusannya dengan luhan, sehun segera menghampiri kai diruang tamu karena ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka bahas

"hun kita perlu bicara?" tegas kai sambil berdiri saat melihat sehun berjalan kearahnya dan duduk dihadapannya

"kalau kau ingin membahas yang tadi lebih baik besok saja, sekarang kepalaku sudah pusing dan ingin pecah"

Kai yang berusaha menceritakan kejadian agar sehun tertarik dan tak meninggalkannya. Memang ada beberapa yang ingin disampaikannya tapi melihat sehun yang sedikit frustasi

"aku tadi kesini ingin memberikan beberapa file terbaru dari taemin noona, tapi sepertinya aku mendengar suara terikan dan pintunya dihadang oleh pengawal appamu, karena aku tau itu kamar luhan aku berusaha melawan pengawal appamu" kai menghendikkan bahu

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"aku melawan mereka dan mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Luhan dengan kejamnya dijambak appamu dan bahkan tangan diikat dengan tali. Aku tau urusan kalian dan kuharap kau segera menyelesaikannya" kai yang sedang berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi dengan raut sedih yang berusaha ia tutupi

Bila dilihat dari wajah kai menandakan bahwa ia mulai tertarik dengan luhan tapi sehun berusaha menepis pikirannya

"segera jelaskan kepada appamu atau akan terjadi hal yang tidak - tidak terhadap luhan. Aku tau ini bukan urusanku tapi stop jangan bawa luhan kedalam masalahmu"

"aku akan menyelesaikannya kai, dan ku mohon jangan ikut campur urusanku.. minseok noona juga memperingatkanku akan hal itu"

"arraso selesai kan semuanya atau ..." smirk kai

"atau apa?"

"aniya, lupakan saja!" sambil menujukkan angel smilenya, sepertinya kai ingin mengakatan sesuatu tapi apakah harus ia katakan?

"stop tersenyum seperti itu! Sangat menjijikkan" dibalas muka datar sehun saat melihat senyum menggelikan milik kai. Saat sehun hendak meninggalkan kai

"aku lupa, tujuanku kesini untuk memberikan beberapa laporan, ku kira kau tadi sudah pulang dari kantor, biasanya jam segini sudah balik"

"tadi banyak yang harus aku kerjakan, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku dulu?"

"aku malah kekeke" saat sehun akan beranjak meninggalkan kai lagi

"chapkaman.. apakah kau mulai menyukai luhan?" tanya kai ragu

"mwo?"

"apa kau mulai menyukai luhan? Harus perlu aku ulang berapa kali agar kau paham pertanyaanku?"

"apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"tskk.. jawab saja kenapa apa susahnya.."

"molla.. wae?" tanya sehun penasaran

"entahlah sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan luhan" dan jawaban itu membuat dugaan sehun benar

"jadi kau menyukai luhan?" topik yang lumayan panas untuk mereka bicarakan

"saat aku melihatnya dibar kau mengenalkannya padaku, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik tapi aku sadar kalau kau sebenarnya menyukainya kan?"

"aku? Menyukai luhan? Yang benar saja" sangkal sehun

"bila kau menyangkal berarti ada kesempatanku untuk mengejarnya?" saat mendengar pertanyaan kai membuat sehun bimbang, apakah ia akan menyesal nantinya? Atau luhan hanya dijadikan untuk balas dendamnya

"lihat saja nanti.." sehun yang kuat dengan topik ini langsung meninggalkan kai menuju kamarnya

'sepertinya kau juga mulai menyukainya hun.. awas sampai kau sakiti luhan..' batin kai. Hingga kai pergi meninggalkan kediaman sehun

.

.

.

SEHUN POV

'Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini' batinku.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan meninggalkan kai menuju kamar dimana luhan sedang beristirahat sekarang, saatku melihatnya ia terlihat seperti bayi mungil yang menggemaskan saat tidur, dilihat dari posisi tidurnya yang sepertinya kurang nyaman, akhirnya aku membenarkan posisi tidurnya, sedikit menggesernya agar ia nyaman

Tak hanya itu, aku juga singgah meluruskan kakiku dan duduk diranjangnya sambil memandanginya yang tampa kesakitan saat tertidur, mungkin ini efek apa yang dilakukan appa? Apa memang sangat menyakitkan tadi? Aku harus bertemu appa besok

AUTHOR POV

Sehun turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berendam sedikit. Karena baginya berendam sedikit menguragi beban yang ia terima hari ini. Terlalu banyak pikiran dan masalah yang bingung untuk ia selesaikan satu persatu

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri tanpa sadar ia kembali menuju ranjang luhan, ia membuka tabnya karena urusan kantor saja belum selesai, setelah selesai ia pun tertidur sambil memeluk luhan, karena baginya memeluk luhan dapat membuatnya cepat terlelap dan melupakan semuanya

Dilain hal, minseok mencari sehun karena tak biasanya jam segini sehun meninggalkan ruang kerjanya

'Ini masih pukul 8? Tapi mengapa sehun menghilang? Atau mungkin sehun sedang menjaga luhan?' batin minseok. Ia menuju kamar luhan untuk memastikan keberadaan sehun, karena ia harus memberikan file yang barusan dikirimkan jongdae untuk sehun

"omo.. mereka tidur bersama" minseok yang awalnya kaget akhirnya bersmirk – ria, karena biasanya ia tau sehun tak mau tidur dengan siapapun, saat sehabis bercinta sehun dalam keadaan lelah juga tetap akan pergi pulang dan tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Tapi apa yang minseok lihat kali ini sehun mau tidur bersama luhan. Minseok sudah menduga sebenarnya sehun memang sudah tertarik dengan luhan tapi tak menyadarinya karena niat awal sehun itu balas dendam

Akhirnya minseok meninggalkan kamar luhan agar mereka tidur dengan tenang

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, luhan bangun terlebih dahulu dan apa yang dilihat saat pagi sangat mengejutkannya. Ia melih oh sehun tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Luhan tak langsung bangun, ia tidur sebentar sambil memandangi wajah sehun

"kau.. tampak kelelahan hun-ah.. beristirahatlah.." sambil menyentuh pipi sehun yang tertidur. Dan sentuhan luhan seketika membuat sehun bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya

"apa yang aku lakukan disini, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar" sambil menunjukkan raut datar, sehun segera pergi meninggalkan kamar luhan dan hal itu membuat luhan sedih

'padahal barusan aku merasa bahagia saat melihatmu tidur disampingku hun..' batin luhan sedih. Akhirnya luhan pergi ke kamar mandi karena pagi ini ia ingin membantu membuat sarapan pagi untuk sehun

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, luhan beranjak menuju dapur dan melihat minseok sudah tiba dikediaman sehun dan menyapanya. Hal itu membuat luhan tersenyum sedikit menghilangkan perasaan sedinya

"selamat pagi nyonya oh, bagaimana tidurmu semalan? Nyenyak?" minseok menujukkan raut senangnya karena ia tau semalam sehun tidur dengan luhan

"mm.. nyenyak min" sambil menampakkan deer eyesnya yang membuat minseok gemas dan segera mencubitnya

"aku gemas sekali dengan senyummu. Jangan tersenyum didepanku!"

"waee?" protes luhan dengan manja

"bisa – bisa aku setiap hari mencubitmu dan pipimu akan memar karena ulaku haeenn"

"tsskk.. kau bisa saja min. sini kubantu kau memasaak"

"tak perlu! Ini sudah selesai lebih baik kau duduk di meja makan, yang cantik baby haen" sambil berkedip membuat luhan tertawa. Setidaknya disini ia memiliki teman

Sehun yang sedang ditangga berjalan menuju meja makan kaget saat mendengar tawa seseorang, akhirnya ia memeriksa dapur dan yang dilihat adalah luhan dengan tawanya yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari mungkin membuat sehun terpesona. Dan luhan yang tak menyadari keberadaan sehun, minseok menyadari sehun terpukau dengan luhan akhirnya berkata

"wae? Kau sedang melihat bidadari turun dari khayangan?"minseok bergurau dan itu menyadarkan sehun yang tadi terbengong, sedangkan luhan yang bingung perkataan minseok akhirnya menyadari ada sehun didekat pintu akhirnya ia langsung menutup tawanya dan menunduk

Sehun yang melihat luhan menunduk langsung meninggalkan mereka dan duduk dimeja makan. Beberapa maid sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja dan siap untuk disantap. Luhan mengikuti sehun menuju meja makan begitu pula minseok. Mereka makan bertiga dan atmosfer kembali tenang, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu saat ini hingga minseok memecahkan keheningan

"huun, aku titip bekal untuk jongdae yaa.."

Tetapi tetap tak dihiraukan oleh sehun yang sedang fokus ke makanannya

"hunnn jawab akuu, aku titip yaa" minseok yang membuat ramai meja makan

"berisik noona! Diamlah, dan makan makananmu" membuat minseok mempoutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan jawaban sehun. Ia niatnya hanya membuat suasana agar tak sepi malah dibegitukan oleh sehun

"hunn, jebaal jawab ya atau aku akan tetap mengganggu sarapanmu. Tadi aku kesini terlalu pagi hingga aku tak sempat membuatkan jongdae sarapan hunnnn" dan itu membuat sehun sebal akhirnya mau tak mau ia menuruti keinginan sehun

"baiklah, diam dan makanlah" jawab sehun dengan pasrah

"assaa, arraso" membuat minseok senang, ketika melihat perilaku minseok membuat luhan tersenyum lucu, sehun melirik ketika luhan tersenyum membuat sehun tersenyum tapi tetap tertutup oleh wajah datarnya. Minseok yang menyadari itu membuatnya bahagia

Sesi sarapan selesai, sehun sedang memakai dasinya. Luhan yang hanya diam sambil melihat sehun dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah berubah hanya datar yang tampakkan, akhirnya didorong oleh minseok sehingga luhan tak sengaja menabrak sehun. Luhan menunduk sambil minta maaf

"hunn, luhan ingin memakaikan dasimu tuh" sambil berlalu, minseok berteriak kencang. Luhan yang menoleh reflek berteriak yang menurut sehun imut

"aniyaaa minseok unni" hingga ia kembali menunduk tapi tak beranjak pergi. Luhan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya sekarang

"jadi kau tak mau memakaikan dasi untukku?" pertanyaan sehun membuat luhan mendongak hingga mereka melakukan eye contact dan itu membuat luhan blush ria

"tidakk, tak seperti itu maksudku, hmm bagaimana ya.."

"wae? Benarkah tak mau?" tatapan intens sehun membuat luhan gelapan dan hanya menunduk melihat kakinya

"yasudah kalau tak mau" hingga luhan langsung mengambil dasi dari tangan sehun, dan hal itu membuat sehun tersenyum. Hari ini tanpa sadar sehun tersenyum beberapa kali akibat tingkah luhan yang membuatnya gemas

Luhan perlu jinjit agar bisa memakaikan sehun dasi dan sehun sadar akhirnya sehun sedikit menunduk dan itu jaraknya sangat dekat dengan luhan, sehun benar – benar membuat luhan salah tingkah dan langsung menoleh ke arah lain saat sudah selesai dasi itu terpasang rapi

Akhirnya tanpa diduga sehun mencium kening luhan dan hal itu membuat luhan tercengang kaget. Setelah lama akhirnya sehun berkata

"gomawo.. aku berangkat" sambil mengusak rambut luhan dan tak lupa ekspresi datar itu sedikit menghilang dari wajah sehun dan itu tambah membuat pipi luhan memerah akibat perlakuan sehun yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia dapatkan. Dan tak lupa pula bekal yang tadi dititipkan minseok untuk jongdae, tapi luhan menahan tangan sehun dan sehun kembali menoleh

"ini aku juga menyiapkan bekal untukmu hun-ah, jangan terlalu memaksakan dalam bekerja dan beristirahatlah" ujar luhan malu – malu. Sehun pun berangkat dengan senyum cerah pagi ini berkat semua perlakuan luhan

.

.

Setiba di kantor, sehun menujukkan senyumannya yang jarang tampakkan, bahkan tak pernah kalau tak salah tapi apa kali ini? Membuat semua karyawan wanita sehun pasti terpesona. Atasan mereka yang biasanya menunjukkan wajah datar dan mengintimidasi membuat semuanya takut, bahkan karyawan laki - laki saat bertemu sehun saja bergetar ketakutan ya kecuali chanyeol dan kai pastinya. Mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak dari jaman mereka dilahir kan kekeke. Tak aku hanya bercanda, maksudku mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak dibangku smp jadi wajar chanyeol dan kai memahami sehun betul. Karyawan wanita yang mungkin setelah ini akan berfangirl ria saat melihat atasannya menampakkan wajah cerah, bahkan mereka akan berlomba – lomba mengambil hati sehun mungkin

Di dalam kantor, sehun mulai pekerjaannya yang harus diperiksa hingga muncul chanyeol. Ya chanyeol dan kai berkerja sama dengan sehun, meskipun mereka memiliki kantor sendiri – sendiri tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka selalu menghampiri satu sama lain

"kenapa kau tersenyum tak jelan sendiri hun?" sehun tak kunjung menjawab hingga

"kau tak sadar, liatlah karyawan wanitamu sepertinya berlomba ingin menarik perhatianmu kekeke" cerocos chanyeol

"diamlah hyung, untuk apa kau kesini?" raut datar kembali ditampakkan sehun

"hanya ingin karena aku rindu padamu mungkin maknae, kau tak merindukanku?" sambil tertawa idiot chanyeol berkata seperti itu

"menjijikkan hyung, sana kembalilah ke kantor"

"daebakk, kau mengusirku? Kau tau hun, tadi saat aku berenti di café, aku melihat yeoja yang sangat imut dan menarik perhatiankuuu, ia seperti anak sma tapi gayanya seperti wanita dewasa ntahlah, dan itu sangat menggemaskan" ucap chanyeol berseri – seri

"selesai ceritanya hyung? Sana kembali kekantormu!"

"mwoo? Kau mengusirku? Bahkan tak ada tanggapan dari ceritaku?"

"apa yang harus aku tanggapi? Sudah kembali bekerja hyung! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"tskk.. seperti ini caramu memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua hun? Baiklah awas sampai kau membutuhkan pertolonganku tak akan kubantu sedikitpun. Dasar dongsaeng tak punya sopan santun" ucap chanyeol kesal dengan perilakunya dan segera meninggalkan kantor sehun

Sehun yang mendengar umpatan chanyeol hanya menghelas nafas, ia sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua ucapan cerewet chanyeol yang awalnya menganggunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, chanyeol kan sahabatnya

Ketika sore tiba, saatnya ia harus menemui appanya, sehun bergegas membersihkan dan merapikan semua berkas yang ada dimejanya dan berjalan ke parkiran menuju mobil dan menjalankannya ke rumah appanya oh kyuhyun

.

.

.

"oh kyuhyun!" teriak sehun

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tetap santai berada di ruang kerjanya dan tak menghiraukan teriakan anaknya itu. Hingga sehun menghampiri appanya karena tau pasti appanya berada diruang kerja

"apa yang appa lakukan terhadap luhan?" dengan raut wajah marah dan tak hanya itu, kyuhyun pun balik menunjukkan wajah amarahnya. Karena menurut kyuhyun disini pihak yang salah adalah sehun

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Dimana sopan santunmu terhadap orang tuamu hingga kau berani berteriak dirumahku?" ucap kyuhyun tak kalah pedas

"aku juga berhak marah karena appa menganiaya luhan kemarin! Untuk apa appa melakukan itu?" bentak sehun

"aku tak melakukan apapun, mungkin aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena mengubah anakku yang awalnya penurut menjadi pembangkang seperti ini" dengan santai kyuhyun meminum kopi yang cangkirnya ada didepan matanya

"appa tak berhak melakukan itu pada luhan! Karena ia istriku sekarang!"

"mwo? Berani kau sebut ia istrimu? Sedangkan aku tak memberikanmu restu sedikitpun?" emosi kyuhyun mulai tersulut akibat pernyataan sehun barusan

"appa mau melakukan apa memang? Luhan memang istri sahku sekarang, dan appa tak berhak ikut campur masalahku mulai saat ini!"

"oh sehun! Sejak kapan kau mulai berani pada appamu sendiri?"

"sejak lama aku ingin menentang appa! Appa tak bisa seenaknya sendiri dengan kemauanmu! Dan dengar appa, mulai saat ini luhan adalah istriku, aku tak peduli dengan daeun dan saham apapun itu, karena aku sudah memiliki istri, dan aku tak peduli dengan daeun sekalipun, aku akan datang seunghoo ahjussi dan membatalkan pertunangan itu!" sehun yang biasanya irit bicara sekarang mengucapkan kalimatnya yang panjang

"apaa? Kau tak bisa seenaknya begitu sehun! Ceraikan luhan! Sebentar lagi daeun akan kembali ke korea! Sehun dengarkan aku!" sehun langsung beranjak meninggalkan rumah kyuhyun tanpa mendengarkan perkataan appanya. Sangat tidak sopan

'kurang ajaar, aku harus apapun agar memisahkan mereka. Bagaimana mukaku didepan seunghoo nanti' batin jahat kyuhyun. Sambil mengobrak abrik semua pekerjaannya yang ada di meja

Siwon yang mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang kerja atasnnya itu segera menghampiri dan harus menenangkan kyuhyun sebelum kejadian yang tak diinginkan terjadi

"tuan hentikan tuan! Jangan seperti ini"

Hingga kyuhyun mulai merasakan sesak nafas, dan siwon tau segera mengambilkan kyuhyun obat yang ada dilaci meja kerja, dan menenangkan kyuhyun. Setelah mengangkat kyuhyun dan dibawa ke kemar agar kyuhyun istirahat

"tuan apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"cari cara agar sehun terpisah dari luhan.. hanya itu keinginanku.."

"baiklah tuan, lebih baik tuan sekarang istirahat, jangan memikirkan macam – macam, ingat kondisi anda"

Hingga akhirnya kyuhyun terlelap akibat obat yang diminum

.

.

.

TBC

Ohmaigattttt finally aku kombekkkkkk, halo semuanyaa!

Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang karena tugasnya yang hmmm aku bisa apa….. semoga masi ada yang nunggu ffku yaaaa. Thankssss^^

thanks to:

 **LisnaOhLu120** **,** **ruixi1** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **Park chan hyun 614** **,** **Seravin509** **,** **Baby niz 137** **,** **Okta HunHan** **,** **laabaikands** **,** **rly,** **deerhanhuniie** **,** **Juna Oh** **,** **DEERHUN794** **,** **ysoplanit** **,** **laaluu94** **,** **Guest,** **ccdtksexoot12** **,** **BeibiEXOl** **,** **rikha-chan** **,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **anisaberliana94** **,** **Guest,** **robiatus18** **,** **Misslah,** **artiosh** **,** **ChanHunBaek** **,** **Re-Panda68** **,** **Yohannaemerald, Guest,** **rly,** **ramyoon**

Cuma mau ngucapin makasih buat reviewnya, oh ya juga buat follow sama favoritenya yang kemaren lupa aku sebutttt. Makasih semuanyaaa

Terakhirrr review juseyoo^^


	7. Chapter 8

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning:

Warning:

· Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

NC! Harap dibawah 16 tahun tidak dibaca ya, belum cukup umur hehe

Sorry for Typo dan bahasa rada nggak EYD

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

"tuan hentikan tuan! Jangan seperti ini"

Hingga kyuhyun mulai merasakan sesak nafas, dan siwon tau segera mengambilkan kyuhyun obat yang ada dilaci meja kerja, dan menenangkan kyuhyun. Setelah mengangkat kyuhyun dan dibawa ke kemar agar kyuhyun istirahat

"tuan apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"cari cara agar sehun terpisah dari luhan.. hanya itu keinginanku.."

"baiklah tuan, lebih baik tuan sekarang istirahat, jangan memikirkan macam – macam, ingat kondisi anda"

Hingga akhirnya kyuhyun terlelap akibat obat yang diminum

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Sehun yang sudah muak dengan kelakuan appanya akhirnya pergi mengunjungi bar milik kai seperti biasa. Saatnya untuk bermain dan melupakan semua yang membuat kepalanya pusing ini. Memasuki bar ini sudah banyak wanita sexy yang siap melayaninya kapan saja dan dimana saja tetapi kali ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah minuman beralkohol yang dapat membuatnya mabuk dan melupakan bebannya sejenak menurut sehun

"woi chingu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" itu kai yang tak sengaja melihat sehun menginjakkan kaki dibarnya

"hanya ingin minum sebentar lalu pulang, wae? Kau ingin menemaniku?"

"aniya, aku tak ingin mabuk dan nanti menyusahkan orang lain" sindir kai

"siapa yang menyusahkan orang lain, aku merasa tak begitu"

Mendengar jawaban sehun membuat kai me-roll-kan matanya, ia sudah tau tabiat sehun bila mabuk dan pasti ujungnya akan menyusahkannya juga. Tak ingin perdebatan berlanjut, kai akhirnya meninggalkan sehun sendiri agar ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya, kai tau sekarang memang sehun menanggung beban lumayan berat

"bersenang – senanglah kali ini, setelah itu pulang dan jangan menyusahkanku" sebelum meninggalkan sehun, kai menepuk bahunya apa yang dikatakan kai bermaksud mengingatkan agar sehun tak terlalu mabuk

Dan sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membalas ucapan kai barusan. Sehun akhirnya kembali meminum minumannya yang sedari tadi dianggurin karena adanya kai hingga tiba wanita datang bermaksud menggoda sehun. Sehun juga membalas sapaan wanita itu, hingga si wanita membawa sehun kesudut ruangan bermaksud berduaan

Sehun yang sudah mulai mabuk akhirnya tergiur untuk mencium wanita jalang, mereka berciuman sangat panas tapi tiba - tiba bayangan luhan muncul di otak sehun. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menggelegkan kepalanya tanda ingin melupakan bayangan luhan

"wae?" tanya si wanita bernama hyorin itu karena bingung melihat sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"aniya" sehun kembali menyambar bibir yang menggoda itu, menurut sehun hingga ia membawa hyorin masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya di pub kai. hyorin yang ingin lebih akhirnya mulai membuka pakaian atasnya hingga tampak penutup payudaranya. Sehun yang laki – laki biasa pasti tergoda dengan payudara montok yang siap disantap. Hingga sehun lansung menyambar payudara yang masih tertutup dan berusaha mencari pengait untuk melepaskan penghalang menurutnya

Setelah kesenangannya terbebas, sehun berusaha menggoda si wanita tetapi bayangan luhan kembali menghantuinya. Sehun langsung melepaskan payudara hyorin dan berdiri dengan kejantanan yang sangat membutuhkan lubang kesenangannya untuk saat ini.

'Ia membutuhkan luhan' batin sehun

Sehun meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa berkata apa – apa dan hyorin sekarang berusaha menggunakan pakaiannya dan berusaha mengejar sehun, setelah berhasil menghadang sehun untuk meninggalkannya, wanita yang diketahui bernama hyorin langsung kembali menggoda sehun

Tetapi dasarnya sehun yang tak bisa melakukan permainannya selain bersama luhan pun langsung menghempaskan tangan si wanita dan pergi meninggalkan hyorin yang sedang menunjukkan raut kesalnya. Hyorin yang sebenarnya sekarang juga membutuhkan belaian lelaki karena kekasihnya yang berleingkuh dengan wanita lain –lupakan masalah hyorin untuk sekarang-

Sehun yang berada di dalam mobilnya yang laju yang dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan lalu lintas tak ia hiraukan, kali ini yang dibutuhkan hanya sosok luhan yang harus menyenangkan birahinya yang sangat besar ini. Tadi awalnya ia ingin bermain dengan wanita jalang di club karena ia tak ingin menyakiti luhan tapi apa daya ia tak bisa, selalu luhan yang diingat, ia tak bisa melakukan dengan wanita lain selain luhan

.

.

Ketika tiba sehun langsung buru – buru memasuki kamar luhan tapi apa yang dilihat saat ini adalah luhan dengan cantiknya sedang tidur pulas, ia langsung menyambar bibir luhan. Awalnya luhan yang tak tidur merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya akhirnya ia kebangun dan kaget saat melihat sehu sudah berada diatasnya. Ia berusaha mendorong sehun dengan sekuat tenaga hingga sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" luhan yang masih dalam keadaan shock berteriak

"bantu aku lu, aku membutuhkanmu" baru kali ini sehun memohon, padahal biasanya sehun akan egois tanpa memikirkan perasaan luhan. Luhan yang sedang berpikir untuk menolak tetapi karena melihat sehun yang tak karuan membuat diam

"aku mohon, aku tadi berusaha menuntaskan dengan wanita jalang di pub tapi aku tak bisa" mendengar pengakuan sehun membuat luhan membulatkan matanya

'apa melakukannya dengan wanita lain' tak anyal membuat hati luhan tersakiti tapi ia mendengar penuturan sehun yang terakhir setidaknya sehun tak jadi melakukannya kan?

Akhirnya luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa aba - aba sehun langsung menyambar cherry lips luhan yang membuatnya addicted itu dan luhan yang diam saja akhirnya berusaha membalas lumatan sehun meskipun tak sehandal sehun

Sehun yang merasa luhan membalas ciumannya akhirnya tangannya mulai menjalar menyentuh tubuh luhan yang lainnya. Yang pertama adalah payudara luhan meski tak semontok milik hyorin tapi cukup membuat sehun puas. Luhan yang tak sadar sehun mulai membuka pakaiannya hingga yang tersisa hanya bra penutup akhir, akhirnya sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai turun menuju leher luhan. Sambil memberikan kissmark dileher luhan, sehun berusaha mengankat luhan untuk mencari pengait bra milik luhan hingga terlepas

Setelah puas dengan apa yang dilakukan, sehun akhirnya diam melihat tubuh bagian atas luhan yang sudah tak tertutup apapun, dan merasa dilihati begitu intens membuat luhan malu dan reflek menutup buah dadanya. Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan luhan, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tunjukkan secara langsung kepada luhan

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

"tidak, hanya lucu melihat kelakuanmu, jangan ditutupi sayang, aku sudah pernah melihat sebelumnya" sehun yang awalnya tertawa langsung menunjukkan ekspresi menggodanya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan luhan dari dan menggoda luhan mencium dan memberi kissmark dipayudara luhan. Tak kuat menahan desahaannya

"ngghh, sehun jangan disitu nhhh" membuat sehun menunjukkan smirknya dan menggoda luhan berulangkali

Tak tahan lama – lama, akhirnya sehun langsung menyambar nipple kiri menggoda milik luhan. Ia menghisap layaknya anak kecil yang tak pernah diberi asi, tangannya meremas kuat payudara kanan luhan dan membuat luhan tak kuat menahan desahannya. Sambil tangannya yang lain berusaha melepaskan hotpans milik luhan dan penghalang terakhir untuk menuntaskan biharinya, sehun melepas sambil terburu dan luhan hanya bisa mendesah dibawah luhan

Setelah puas dengan payudara yang kiri, sehun mengganti dan menyedot payudara kanan luhan dan kedua tangannya masih berusaha membuka celana luhan. Setelah luhan sudah full naked, sehun melepas semua pakaiannya hingga mereka sama – sama tak berbusana sekarang. Luhan yang melihat sehun tak berbusana membuatnya malu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sehun. Tingkah luhan sangat polos

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya mencium seluruh tubuh luhan tapi tangannya berusaha membuka paha luhan dan melihat selangkangan luhan yang bersih, hingga ia langsung memasukkan junior kebanggaannya kedalam lubang luhan dan membuat luhan menangis kesakitan

"ahhh" teriak luhan sambil menangis menahan sakit

"miane, kalau terlalu lama akan semakin sakit" sehun diam tak bergerak agar menyesuaikan luhan sambil mengusap rambut halus luhan, lalu ia mencium kedua matanya.

'Untuk pertama kalinya sehun berlaku baik padanya' batin luhan

Hingga sehun mulai menggerakkan juniornya, dan luhan hanya pasrah dibawah kukungan sehun

"nghhh sehunn.. fasterrr nghh"

"kau sangat nikmaat luu nghhh" semakin cepat sehun menyodokkan juniornya dan semakin dalam hingga terasa

"ahh sehunn, sepertinya aku akaan nhhh"

"bersamaa luu nghhh" akhirnya sehun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang luhan dan sehun langsung bergeser ke samping luhan. Luhan yang mulai nyaman dengan perlakuan sehun akhirnya menyampirkan badannya dan mendapat kecupan oleh sehun didahinya

Mungkin sehun belum menyadari kalau ia sudah menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintai luhan, tapi luhan dapat merasakannya barusan

Sehun yang terlelap duluan, dengan luhan yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum senang karena kali ini sehun sudah mulai berbuat baik padanya

"jalja sehunni" sambil mengecup pipi sehun yang terlelap, luhan ikut terlelap didalam pelukan sehun. Sepertinya mereka mulai bahagia

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya

 **BRAAKKKK**

"sehunnie eoddiya?" teriak seeorang wanita dipagi hari tapi hal itu masih belum membangunkan kedua pasangan suami istri yang sedang terlihat mesra yang masih tidur, berharap tak ada yang mengganggu mereka yang sedang tertidur pulas kali ini

"omoo, daeun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" minseok membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya kali ini

"tentu saja mencari tunanganku? Apalagi menurutmu ahjumma sok ngatur?"

"mwo? Ahjumma?" minseok yang dasarnya memang sabar pun tak sanggup menghadapi kelakuan daeun yang sangan tak tau sopan santun itu

"kubilang, dimana sehunnie-ku?"

"dia tak ada dirumah, sebaiknya kau pulang, suaramu membuat gendang telingaku terasa akan pecah" minseok malas meladeni daeun

"mwo? Aku jauh-jauh dari paris untuk menemui tunanganku karena membaca berita bahwa tunanganku menikah dan sekarang aku diusir oleh bawahannya? Aku tak percaya ini" ucap daeun mendramatisir

"cihh, persetan dengan apa yang kau katakan, aku tak peduli lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari sini karena aku muak melihatmu berada disini"

Luhan yang mendengar ada kegaduhan dibawah dan membuat ia terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, ia menyingkirkan tangan sehun yang sedang memeluknya, dan segera mengambil kemeja milik sehun yang berada didekatnya dan lari kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai ia turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena ia mendengar suara minseok yang cukup kencang seperti teriak pada seseorang

Dengan lembut bermaksud meleraikan mereka

"ada apa min, kenapa teriak – teriak dipagi hari?"

Mendengar ada suara lain diantara mereka (minseok dan daeun), mereka akhirnya menoleh pada sumber suara

"oh jadi ini perebut tunanganku? Jadi benar kalau sehun sudah menikah? Dari mana ia dapatkan wanita jalang seperti ini?" cerocos daeun

Luhan yang shock 'apa tunangan sehun?' hanya menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya,

'jadi sehun memiliki tunangan? Disaat menikahinya? Hey disini yang memiliki sehun adalah dirinya' batin setan luhan keluar tapi segera ia tepis

"apa? Tunangan? Sejak kapan?"

"kau tak tau? Aku sudah bertunangan dengannya 3 tahun, dan kau sejak kapan mengenal sehun hah?"

'jadi selama ini sehun sudah bertunangan? Untuk apa menikahinya?'

"hey jawab! Sejak kapan kau mengenal sehun hah? Dengan seenaknya menikah dengan sehun?" luhan yanga tak bisa menjawab hanya diam saja karena memang merek baru mengenal 2 bulan tanpa apa - apa tiba - tiba menikah, terus luhan harus menjawab apa

Minseok sadar luhan diam saja karena diantara sehun dan luhan baru saling mengenal, ia berusaha menolong luhan dalam situasi yang sedang dipojokkan oleh daeun

"apa urusannya kalau mereka lebih sebentar mengenal dari pada kau dan sehun yang sudah 2 tahun kenal hah? Buktinya sehun lebih memilih luhan dari pada kau!" mendengar ucapan minseok membuat daeun rasanya ingin membunuh luhan sekarang juga, terlihat dari raut wajahnya, dan luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya

"ahh jadi namanya luhan? Gadis dari china? Musnahlah kau kembali ke china dan jauhi sehun!"

"mworago? Seenaknya kau bilang begitu? Nyatanya luhan lah istri sehun, kau yang sebaiknya kembali ke paris dan jangan menunjukkan batang hidungmu disini!" minseok dan daeun yang saling bentak - membentak tak sadar kalau aksi mereka sudah dilihat oleh sehun yang diam memperhatikan debat mereka sedangkan melihat luhan yang hanya menunduk membuatnya tersenyum. Sehun akhirnya menghampiri luhan dan langsung memeluk luhan dari belakang

Membuat mereka bertiga kaget tak karuan, ada yang membulatkan matanya, ada yang tersenyum bahagia melihat adegan itu, dan ada yang marah melihat adegan itu seperti bersiap mencakar apa yang ada dihadapannya

"tidurmu nyenyak?" sehun berbisik ke luhan dan membuat luhan merona. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengatakan iya

Sehun yang masih terlihat berantakan baru bangun tidur. Awalnya sehun memang tertidur pulas tapi karena merasa disebelahnya sudah kosong tak ada yang menempati membuatnya terbangun, terlebih lagi suara saling membentak membuatnya pusing, ia perlu mencari luhannya dan memeluk luhan agar pusingnya hilang

Dan saat ia turun, ia melihat daeun yang sedang membantak luhan hanya membuatnya diam, karena ia tau sifat daeun, lebih baik meluncurkan aksinya membuat daeun marah dengan menghampiri luhan dan memeluk luhan mesra

"untuk apa kau kesini?" masih sambil memeluk luhan, ia bertanya pada daeun

"tentu saja untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai pernikahanmu!" daeun yang berjalan menuju sehun dan berusaha melepasakan pelukan sehun ke luhan

"apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah berita itu cukup jelas bahwa menyatakan aku seorang suami sekarang?" sambil tetap memeluk luhan dan mencium pipi luhan. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan sehun barusan membuatnya entah tambah merona dan pipinya sudah seperti tomat

"jadi yang diberita itu sungguhan?"

"aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali nenek sihir, tapi kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku" minseok yang memotong pembicaraan sehun dan daeun, lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"kau harus menikahiku sehun!"

"untuk apa? Aku tak mencintaimu" jawab sehun santai. Luhan yang hanya diam berusaha meninggalkan mereka berdua tapi dihalangi oleh sehun agar tetap diam pada posisi mereka dan luhan menurutinya

"tapi kita sudah bertunangan!"

"masih tunangan kan? Bisa dibatalkan" jawaban sehun barusan membuat daeun marah sangat marah dan langsung meninggalkan mereka. Sehun yang tak peduli terus menggiring luhan menuju ruang tamu agar mereka bersantai sebentar sambil tetap memeluk luhan

"sehun.. boleh aku bertanya?" tanya luhan ragu

"katakan hmm.. kenapa?"

"tadi itu benar tunanganmu? Tapi kenapa kau menikahiku?"

"entahlah karena aku tertarik padamu mungkin?"

"mwo? Bahkan kita baru bertemu?" dan sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali memeluk luhan

'kau tertarik padaku tapi sebelumnya kau bersikap seperti itu padaku apakah itu tertarik' dari benak luhan

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan dan luhan segera menggeleng

"lebih baik kau bersiap, dan segera kekantor, aku akan membantu jung ahjumma dan minseok menyiapkan sarapan" dibalas anggukan oleh sehun. Luhan yang segera meninggalkan sehun dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan

.

.

.

"kau membutuhkan bantuan hun?" suara chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya

"daeun sudah kembali hyung"

Chanyeol yang mendengar sehun barusan hanya terdiam sejenak karena bingung memberikan komentar apa

"jadi apa yang dilakukan daeun?"

"tak ada, hanya membentak dan bertanya megenai kepastian pernikahanku dan luhan"

"menurutku kau harus lebih waspada sebelum luhan akan tersakiti lagi akibat ulah daeun, sekedar komentarku" jawab chanyeol karena ia juga tahu bagaimana kelakuan daeun

"arraso, gomawo" chanyeol yang meninggalkan sehun sendiri karena membutuhkan waktu berpikir

.

.

Setelah dua hari kejadian kemarin, tak ada tanda - tanda daeun setidaknya sehun dapat bernafas lega dan meninggalkan luhan pada minseok untuk dijaganya karena sehun terpaksa harus menuju jepang untuk perjalanan bisnisnya selama seminggu. Tak hanya pada minseok, tapi sehun menitipkan luhan pada kai juga, karena ia dan chanyeol harus berangkat pagi buta mengejar pesawat pagi saat mendengar salah satu perusahannya di jepang mendapakan suatu kendala

Setelah yang ditunggu, daeun datang lagi menuju rumah sehun karena tau sehun pergi ke jepang, jadi ini kesempatannya untuk membuat luhan pergi dari kehidupan sehun. Daeun datang dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar luhan tanpa diketahui oleh minseok yang sedang berada didapur. Melihat luhan yang tidur dengan enaknya, akhirnya ditarik daeun dengan tak elitnya dan membuat luhan terjatuh dari kasur

Daeun langsung menarik rambut luhan dan membuat luhan menangis kesakitan hanya bisa teriak minta tolong. Dan ketika didepan matanya ada gunting di meja luhan, daeun langsung menyambar dan mengunting baju luhan menjadi terlihat seperti buruk rupa, badan luhan yang memar karena perbuatan daeun pula, dan ketika baru sadar rambut keemasan luhan yang tampak menawan juga digunting menjadi sebahu oleh daeun

Luhan menangisi rambut kesayangannya dan karena melihat luhan sengasara langsung membuat daeun tertawa bahagia. Minseok yang mendengar suara luhan menjerit langsung berlari menuju kamar luhan dan yang dilihatnya adalah daeun dan membawa orang suruhannya, minseok langsung berusaha menghubungi kai untuk meminta bantuan pada kai

"andwee!" mendengar luhan menjerit dan minseok tak bisa bantu karena dihalangi oleh pesuruh daeun membuatnya menangis tak karuan

"kai cepat aku mohon tolong aku! Daeun sedang didalam kamar luhan! Cepat kaii!" sambil menangis panik minseok saat menghubungi kai

"okeoke sabar noona, aku berangkat kesana sekarang!" jawab kai tak kalah panik

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo semuanya finally aku updateee

Maaf sebelumnya karena lama update karena selasa kemaren aku sempet kecelakaan sampe ada dibagian wajah aku yang perlu dijait hikss, gara – gara dijalan pikiranku kosong. Kalian kalo dijalan ati -ati yaa, jangan ngelamun apapun yang terjadi

Sebenernya aku masih perlu istirahat tapi karena barusan diingetin kalo Giveawaynya waktu pengerjaan sebentar lagi habis, jadi aku harus cepetan selesai story ini.. maaf juga kalo banyak salahnya dan gabisa bales review kali ini, maklum aku ngetik ini gapake kacamata garagara yang dijait deket mata jadi kalo banyak typonya aku mohon maaf ya.. dan juga doakan aku semoga cepet nyelesai ini story

Makasih juga buat review, follow, dan favoritenya yaa, tanpa kalian aku pasti bakal males buat lanjutin ini cerita.. meskipun ceritanya lama-lama aneh sih..

thanks to buat reviewnya:

LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, Arifahohse, Park chan hyun 614, Seravin509, Baby niz 137, Okta HunHan, laabaikands, rly, deerhanhuniie, Juna Oh, DEERHUN794, ysoplanit, laaluu94, Guest, ccdtksexoot12, BeibiEXOl, rikha-chan, Selenia Oh, anisaberliana94, Guest, robiatus18, Misslah, artiosh, ChanHunBaek, Re-Panda68, Yohannaemerald, Guest, rly, ramyoon, Lisasa Luhan, zoldyk, L, oh chaca

Terakhir… review juseyoooo. Thankiess^^


	8. Chapter 9

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning:

Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

Luhan menangisi rambut kesayangannya dan karena melihat luhan sengasara langsung membuat daeun tertawa bahagia. Minseok yang mendengar suara luhan menjerit langsung berlari menuju kamar luhan dan yang dilihatnya adalah daeun dan membawa orang suruhannya, minseok langsung berusaha menghubungi kai untuk meminta bantuan pada kai

"andwee!" mendengar luhan menjerit dan minseok tak bisa bantu karena dihalangi oleh pesuruh daeun membuatnya menangis tak karuan

"kai cepat aku mohon tolong aku! Daeun sedang didalam kamar luhan! Cepat kaii!" sambil menangis panik minseok saat menghubungi kai

"okeoke sabar noona, aku berangkat kesana sekarang!" jawab kai tak kalah panik

.

.

.

Chapter 9

"kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" sambil terisak menangisi rambut kesayangannya, karena orang tuanya selalu berpesan agar menjaga rambutnya agar selalu tampil cantik

"kenapa kau bilang? Karena kau sudah merebut sehun dariku!"

"aku tak pernah ingin merebut siapapun darimu termasuk sehun" teriak luhan

"tapi nyatanya kau yang menikahi sehunnie -ku!" bentak daeun karena mendengar teriak luhan

"aku tak menginginkannya!" sambil tetap menangis dan berusaha mengabaikan daeun, luhan akhirnya mendorong daeun dan berusaha keluar dari kamar

"kau tak bisa seenaknya pergi! Kau harus menderita luhan!"

"siapa kau berani mengaturku! Kau bukan tuhan dan lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"

Akhirnya daeun dan luhan berdebat dengan luhan yang berusaha untuk tegar dan mengalahkan daeun, tapi sayangnya kekuatannya tak sebesar daeun karena beberapa luka yang ada ditubuhnya akibat daeun. Kalau dilihat tak hanya satu atau dua memar tapi banyak dan perbuatan daeun sangat kelewatan

Ia bahkan dengan beraninya kembali menjambak rambut luhan yang memendek akibat perilakunya dengan beraninya seperti itu

"lepaskann., sakiit daeun-ssi aku mohonn"

"tidak akaan! Kau harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa!"

Tak anyal tangan daeun yang satunya langsung menyentuh bahu luhan yang membiru, bahkan itu bukan dikatakan menyentuk tapi memegang erat hingga tubuh luhan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa

.

.

Disisi lain, kai yang akhirnya tiba di kediaman sehun sambil panik saat mendengar minseok panik dan juga suara teriakan luhan bahkan terdengar sampai ke telinganya, maka ia tak bisa tinggal dia karena ia sudah berjanji kepada sehun untuk menjaga luhan

Sambil berlari dari mobil, kai melihat minseok yang dalam keadaan berantakan

"dimana luhan?"

"didalam kamarnya, cepat tolong kai, setiap aku berusaha masuk selalu dihadang oleh bodyguard daeun"

Kai langsung berlari menuju kamar luhan hingga ia juga dihadang oleh bodyguard daeun yang berbadan preman, untungnya kai bisa melakukan teknik bela diri karena menurutnya laki - laki jantan harus bisa bela diri untuk melindungi orang yang disayangnya

"maaf tuan anda tak bisa masuk!" ucap bodyguard daeun tegas

"lepaskan dan biarkan aku masuk"

"maaf kami hanya mengikuti perintah bos kami" geram mendengar pernyataan bodyguard itu akhirnya kai langsung melayangkan tinjuan kepada salah satu dari mereka. Tapi pasti mereka tak akan tinggal diam hingga berusaha membalas pukulan kai. Kai yang sangat lincah untungnya bisa menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan dari bodyguard tadi

Bodyguard yang pertama sudah mampus terkena serangan kai yang ia layangkan bertubi - tubi hingga bodyguard yang satunya berusaha untuk membantu temannya agar tak mati dengan pukulan yang diberikan oleh orang didepannya ini, ia mendorong badan kai hingga tersungkur dan langsung membalas perbuatan kai yang tadi melukai temannya

Minseok yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam ketakutan sambil menutup mata berharap aksi ini segera selesai, karena minseok bingung harus melakukan apa - apa

Aksi pukul memukul pun tak kunjung selesai hingga kai berhasil mengalahkan bodyguard milik daeun itu, meski badan dan pipinya harus merasakan sakit akibat pukulan yang diberikan oleh mereka hingga kai langsung berdiri melupakan sakitnya dan berusaha memasuki kamar luhan, tapi sayangnya kamar luhan nampaknya dikunci dari dalam oleh daeun

"luhan! Apa kau baik – baik saja?" teriak kai

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan kai akhirnya berusaha minta tolong

"kai tolong aku! Aku mohonn!" luhan berusaha menjawab kai tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh daeun. Tapi untungnya kai sudah mendengar suara daeun hingga ia berusaha mendobrak pintu milik luhan. Suara dobrakan yang cukup keras pun terdengar juga oleh daeun dan luhan. Dalam hati luhan berharap kai segera menolongnya, karena ia sudah tak sanggup melawan kekejaman daeun. Hingga pintu kamar luhan akhirnya berhasil didobrak oleh kai dan dibantu beberapa orang pekerja sehun

"luhan!" teriak minseok saat melihat keadaan luhan yang sangat kacau dengan posisi daeun yang masih menjambak rambut luhan dengan kasar, bahkan baju luhan sudah sangat tak layak untuk digunakan. Lihatlah seperti pengemis jalanan karena bajunya robek sana sini, dan juga bekas memar luhan yang membiru dimanapun bahkan terlihat didepan mata. Dan daeun yang menunjukkan ekpresi ketahuan mencuri bahkan sekarang ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi kai tampak seperti orang yang ingin membunuhnya hidup – hidup

"pergi kau dari sini sebelum aku benar – benar membunuhmu hidup - hidup dengan kedua tanganku!" bentak kai dan membuat daeun berusaha kabur, tapi sebelum itu sayangnya minseok langsung dengan cepat menjambak rambut daeun karena berusaha membalas perbuatan daeun terhadap luhan yang lebih parah dari apa yang ia lakukan

"aww.. sakitt! Lepaskaan!" teriak daeun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan minseok dari rambut cantiknya karena ia barusan dari salon

"ini bahkan tak lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kau lakukan pada luhan" hingga minseok menjatuhkan tubuh daeun dan langsung memeluk luhan yang berada dalam pelukan kai. Bukan dalam posisi saling memeluk tapi kai yang memeluk luhan, dan jangan tanyakan luhan hanya menangis kesakitan melihat tubuhnya. Daeun langsung lari terbirit keluar dari rumah sehun

"miann aku tak bisa melindungimu" sesal kai, dan kai meminta minseok untuk mengambilkan kotak p3k untuk membantu mengurangi sakit yang dialami luhan. Hingga minseok datang membawakan apa yang diinginkan kai

Kai sekarang berusaha memberikan krim dan mengambil baskom berisikan hangat dan juga lap untuk mengompres memar luhan yang berada di bahu, dan kaki. Setelah sedikit berkurang akhirnya kai mengeringkan luka luhan dan memberikan krim pereda agar luhan tak lama kesakitan

"apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku?" ucap kai secara tiba - tiba disaat atmosfer mereka sedang hening dan luhan yang hanya menunjukkan ekspersi bingungnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kai

"maksudmu?"

"apa kau tak bisa memaknai setiap kata yang kuucapkan?" luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban kai

"kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya? Ikutlah bersamaku?" sahut kai

"apa maksudmu mengajakku kabur? Aku sudah bersuami"

Saat kai sedang mengobati luka luhan, minseok berusaha menghubungi sehun yang sedang meluruskan urusannya di jepang, bahkan minseok sekarang sudah menghubungi sehun lima kali lebih tapi masih belum juga diangkat. Hingga panggilan kedelapan akhirnya diangkat oleh sehun

"sehun!" teriak minseok karena senang akhirnya telponnya diangkat oleh sehun

"aishh.. tak usah berteriak noona, aku tak tuli"

"aku tak perduli dengan telingamu bodoh! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"cepat katakan noona, ada apa? Waktuku tak banyak!" gaya sok sibuk sehun yang membuat minseok malas mendengarnya

"luhan barusan disakiti lagi oleh daeun!" sehun yang sekarang sedang menikmati tehnya langsung tersedak saat mendengar kata luhan

"mworago? Apa yang dilakukan wanita jalang itu terhadap luhan?!" panik sehun

"tenanglah, sekarang kai sedang mengobati luka luhan"

"apa sebegitu parah?"

"bukan sebegitu lagi hun tapi sangat parah!"

"apa yang dilakukan daeun noona?"

"makanya cepatlah pulang dan urus urusanmu dengan daeun"

"arraso, aku akan kembali secepatnya" minseok langsung mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Biarkan saja, sekarang ia sangat malas dengan sehun, bahkan mendengarkan suara sehun saja membuatnya muak mungkin

Ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar luhan

.

"persetan dengan status kau sudah bersuami tapi kalau kau tak mencintainya"

"aku mencintai sehun.. kai.." ucap luhan sambil menunduk, karena jujur luhan mulai tertarik dengan tawaran kai untuk kabur, luhan terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, tapi satu sisi ia juga mencintai sehun dan tak ingin meninggalkan sehun

"kau bilang apa? Mencintai? Bagaimana kau bisa bilang mencintai sehun sedangkan ia sudah membuatmu begini?" jangan salahkan kai, ia juga marah melihat gadis yang disukai disiksa akibat kelakuan sahabatnya sendiri bahkan sudah kai anggap saudara kandung

"aku menyukaimu lu" ucap kai cepat, dan luhan yang awalnya menundukkan kepalanya langsung reflek mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata kai yang intens menatap luhan. Mereka saling bertatapan hingga minseok datang mengintrupsi kegiatan kai dan luhan yang saling eye contact itu

"ehmm" dengan batuk yang dubuat - buat, kai dan luhan langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan langsung menghadap ke arah minseok

"luhaen, kau sudah tak apa?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh luhan

"lihaat, ini sangat tak manusiawi luhaeen, maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu" ucap minseok tertunduk sedih

"aniyaa, bukan salahmu min, tapi aku yang terlalu lemah mungkin" sambil berusaha tersenyum agar membuat minseok tak bersedih, luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kai

"gomawo kai" sambil tersenyum cantik membuat kai membalas senyuman itu

"anii, pikirkan baik – baik permintaanku hmm, aku pulang dulu, istirahatlah" kai akhirnya meninggalkan luhan dan minseok berdua

"memang apa permintaan kai?" tanya minseok penasaran

"tak ada, hanya menyuruh agar menjadi wanita yang tegar, minn bantu aku mengganti bajukuu" ucap luhan kembali manja dan berusaha melupakan kejadian yang lalu. Saat berada dikamar mandi, luhan melihat tubuhnya didepan kaca, dan juga melihat rambutnya yang sekarang pendek membuatnya sedih, tapi ia tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan secara terus menerus

"himnaera luhan! Hwaiting!" sambil berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan melihat kamarnya yang sudah bersih, karena sudah dibersihkan oleh maid sehun. Minseok datang membawa nampan berisi makanan karena luhan belum memakan apapun sejak kejadian tadi

"chaa, saatnya sarapaann" luhan tersenyum akhirnya berusaha makan dengan bantuan minseok karena tangan kanannya masih terasa kaku untuk melakukan banyak pergerakan, dan minseok hanya bisa menghela napas prihatin melihat luhan sekarang

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian sehun kembali dari jepang, ia langsung menuju rumahnya untuk melihat keadaan luhan. Setibanya dikediamannya, sehun tanpa ganti baju atau sekedar meletakkan tak kerjanya pun ia lupakan dan langsung lari menuju kamar luhan. Dan yang dilihat adalah tampilan luhan yang berubah entah karena apa karena sehun memang belum menyadari bahwa rambut luhan berbeda

Memang sejak kejadian dua hari lalu, setelah luhan bangun dari istirahatnya minseok langsung mengajaknya kesalon dan membetulkan rambut luhan yang sangat berantakan, rambut yang digunting tak rapi, panjangnya yang tak sama dan itu semua hilang dalam sekejap karena minseok langsung membawa luhan ke salon langganannya

Sehun langsung duduk disamping luhan yang kosong dan menyentuh tangan luhan yang masih tampak memarnya walaupun sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Luhan yang merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya langsung membuka matanya, dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah sehun yang menjadi orang pertama saat ia membuka mata, padahal biasanya ia yang bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum sehun atau bahkan sehun meninggalkannya untuk tidur sendirian

"ohh, kau sudah pulang?" sambil berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya karena luhan belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur cantiknya

"kau baik - baik saja?"

"hmm, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" sambil menunjukkan raut aku baik - baik saja milik luhan. Dan sehun hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban luhan

"wae?" tanya luhan saat melihat raut datar sehun

"mengapa kau tak meninggalkanku saja dari pada harus selalu tersiksa?" bingung dengan pertanyaan sehun membuat luhan diam sejenak hingga

"ani.. karena aku.. aku mencintaimu" akhirnya ucap luhan tegas dan hal itu membuat sehun membeku

"kau kenapa hun?" dan langsung dijawab gelengan oleh sehun, hingga sehun meninggalkan luhan tanpa berkata apapun dan hal itu membuat luhan sedih. Karena barusan sama saja luhan tanpa sadar mengucapkan cinta ke sehun tapi sehun langsung menolaknya

"fighting luhaenn!" hanya itu yang selalu diucapkan luhan saat ia bersedih

.

.

Luhan yang sudah cantik turun untuk sarapan bersama yang lainnya

"kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya sehun saat baru sadar kalau penampilan luhan berubah

"ahh ini…"

"itu karena perbuatan daeun" minseok langsung menyela perkataan luhan, tapi untung sih kalau luhan yang menjawab pasti ia akan berbohong

"apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya sehun ke minseok

"daeun langsung memotong rambut luhan, bahkan menggunting bajunya juga saat itu.." membuat sehun terdiam

"habis ini bersiaplah setelah sarapan!" ucap sehun tegas, luhan yang bingung ingin bertanya tapi melihat raut wajahnya sehun membuat nyalinya menciut seketika

"arraso.." suasana di meja makan sangat hening, hanya suara dentingan sumpit saat mereka makan

.

"kajja.." ucap luhan membuat sehun berbalik menghadap luhan dan yang membuat sehun terpukau adalah penampilan luhan yang sangat luar biasa cantik apalagi dengan polesan lipstick dan ditaburi bedak membuat luhan tampak lebih cantik dan natural, karena sebelumnya wajah luhan sangat terlihat pucat

Sehun akhirnya mengendarai kendaraannya dengan luhan yang berada disampingnya, luhan tak tau kali ini sehun membawanya kemana, dan ia hanya berharap semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan olehnya terjadi

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, luhan yang masih tak mengerti hanya bingung melihat bahwa mereka sekarang berada dirumah elit yang tak kalah dari rumah milik sehun

"ayo.." luhan akhirnya mengikuti sehun dan berjalan dibelakang sehun hingga seorang maid membukakan pintu rumah tersebut. Ya kali ini memang sehun akan mengakui semuanya ke appa daeun, seunghoo ahjussi. Ia ingin bilang dan menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah menikah dan tak ingin menikah dengan daeun. Simple alasannya karena daeun memang bukan wanita terbaiknya untuknya. Dan untuk luhan sebenarnya sehun juga tak tau karena niat awalnya hanyalah untuk membalas dendam terhadap daeun dan berusaha meninggalkan daeun karena sehun tau bahwa daeun memang terobsesi padanya tapi daeun juga sama jalangnya seperti wanita bar yang selalu berganti ganti patner sex. Sehun tak mau merasakan sakit hati untuk kesekian kalinya akibat wanita

Sehun tau bahwa kemarin, appa daeun sekarang berada di korea karena beberapa bisnis yang harus dikerjakan dan tak bisa ditinggalkan maka ini sekarang kesempatan sehun untuk jujur dan menuntaskan masalahnya agar luhan tak jadi korban lagi akibat kelakuannya. Dan jujur sebenarnya sehun sakit saat melihat bekas memar yang dulu dilakukan appanya terhadap luhan dan juga sekarang bekas memar yang dilakukan daeun terhadap luhan karena sampai sekarang bekasnya belum hilang dari kasat mata

"aku ingin menemui seunghoo ahjussi" ucap sehun kepada maid pribadi seunghoo

"saya akan panggilkan tuan?"

"sehun, bilang bahwa sehun mencari seunghoo ahjussi sekarang"

"baik sebentar saya panggilkan, silahkan duduk tuan dan nona" mereka akhirnya duduk dan menunggu kedatangan pemilik rumah. Sehun yang sekarang gelisah karena takut merusak persahabatan appanya dan ahjussi yang dikenalnya sedangkan luhan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya

Dan yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba

"sehunn"

"annyeonghaseyo ahjussi" ucap sehun sambil membungkukkan badan dan diikuti oleh luhan sambil menyapa lelaki paru baya didepannya ini

"ada apa kau kemari?"

"aku ingin meluruskan suatu masalah ahjussi"

"sebentar, wanita ini?"

"ya ahjussi, dia istri saya" ucap sehun sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya

"jadi yang diberita itu benar?"

"ya ahjussi, kami sudah menikah 2 bulan lalu, maafkan aku kalau aku ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini secara tiba – tiba kalau boleh jujur aku merasa kurang cocok dengan daeun"

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" tanya seunghoo penasaran

"maafkan aku sebelumnya, bukan aku bermaksud untuk menjelekkan anak ahjussi, tapi ia senang bermain dengan banyak laki - laki di club sana, dan hal itu tak bisa ku tolerir, sehingga aku mencari wanita yang benar - benar mencintaiku dan aku menemukannya disampingku" pernyataan itu membuat luhan malu setengah mati, pasalnya sehun memujinya dedepan orang lain untuk pertama kalinya entah itu skenario yang dibuat sehun atau itu benar dari dalam hati sehun, luhan tak peduli

"dan juga daeun orangnya sangat kasar karena ia telah menyakiti istriku tanpa sepengetahuanku, saat aku harus ke jepang dan daeun menyakiti luhan sangat kejam, dan aku tak bisa diam saja saat istriku harus seperti ini, padahal ia sudah sangat sabar menghadapi kelakuanku" ucap sehun cepat tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

"aku tak mau appa! Aku harus tetap menikah dengan sehun!" terdengar teriakan daeun dari samping mereka

"apapun yang terjadi aku tak ingin mengakhiri pertunangan ini!" ucap daeun tegas, daeun meninggalkan ruangan dimana appanya dan sehun sedang berbincang sekarang. Ia tak ingin melihat sehun dan luhan yang sedang bergandengan tangan membuat matanya panas, maka lebih baik ia pergi

"aku mohon ahjussi, aku ingin merasakan kehidupan yang tenang bersama istriku" ucap sehun, dan luhan hanya diam menunduk tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang karena semua ini cukup megejutkannya. Bukan hanya sekarang tapi dari dua bulan lalu semenjak ia bertemu dengan sehun dibar

"kalau ahjussi silahkan ahjussi selidiki kelakuan anak ahjussi, dan aku mohon jangan salahkan appa dalam kejadian ini karena sungguh appa juga tak mengetahui masalah pernikahanku deng luhan, karena kalau aku memberitahu appa, pasti appa akan berusaha menghalangi. Terima kasih ahjussi, aku dan istriku pamit pulang. Annyeong" mereka kembali membukkukan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga daeun ini

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga tak terasa tiga minggu sudah terlewatkan. Selama ini sehun menjaga luhan dengan baik agar tak disakiti oleh siapapun, bahkan hubungan sehun dan luhan sekarang semakin membaik. Sehun yang mulai menghilangkan kekakuannya terhadap luhan dan bersikap biasa meskipun sehun belum menyatakan cintanya pada luhan

Mereka selalu bercinta saat sehun berada diwaktu senggang, bahkan sekarang luhan merupakan candu sehun, sehun tak pernah berhenti memeluk luhan kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan saat luhan berada dikantornya juga sehun terkadang meninggalkan dokumennya dan bersantai disofa bersama luhan. Tak anyal karyawan sehun bahkan chanyeol memergoki kemesraan pasangan hunhan ini. Seperti contohnya sekarang

"lepaskan hunn, ini masih berada dikantor, tak enak dilihat karyawanmu" sambil berusaha melepas tangan sehun yang berusaha menggoda luhan dengan memeras payudara luhan dari balik pakaiannya, dan juga bibir sehun yang berada pada leher luhan memberikan kissmark yang terlihat. Tapi luhan tak tinggal diam, ia berusaha mengingatkan sehun bahwa mereka sekarang berada dikantor, dan sangat tak pantas untuk melakukannya sekarang

"arraso, kutagih nanti sayang" sambil mengedipkan mata, sehun berjalan kembali ketumpukan file yang harus diselesaikan dan luhan yang merona mendengar sehun memanggilnya sayang. Sungguh pasangan yang lucu

.

.

Malam harinya, karena daeun sangat suntuk, selalu gagal menemui sehun ia pergi menuju bar dan mulai melakukan ritualnya seperti biasa, mabuk dan bermain bersama laki – laki untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Ketika pulang dari bar, ia selalu kembali ke apartmentnya karena tak ingin ketahuan oleh appa dan eommanya karena kelakuannya yang seperti pelacur ini tapi apa daya karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang bahkan tak bisa dihilangkan

Tapi tanpa sadar selama tiga minggu ini selalu ada yang mengawasinya kemanapun daeun pergi. Itu adalah appanya, karena seunghoon mengikuti perkataan sehun untuk menyelidiki kelakuan anak perempuan satu – satunya, maafkan selama ini mungkin karena seunghoon dan istrinya yang terlalu sibuk sehingga tak bisa mendidik daeun dengan baik

"tuan, sekarang nona daeun bersama laki - laki masuk kedalam kamar bar"

"yasudah, sebaiknya kau meninggalkan daeun, aku yang mengurusnya selanjutnya. Terima kasih" ucap seunghoon kepada anak buahnya

"mianee chagi.. appa bukan appa yang baik.. mungkin sehun benar, dan tak seharusnya daeun merusak hubungan sehun dan istrinya" ucap seunghoon sambil terisak. Akhirnya seunghoon menyetujui perjodohan antara sehun dan daeun dibatalkan

.

.

.

TBC

Haloooo akhirnya aku update lagiii, maigat ganyangka aku bisa bikin 9 chapter selama ini.. hehe untuk author newbie sepertiku ya lumayan bangga.. makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah review, follow, favorite jugaa. Tanpa kalian aku gabisa apa-apa rekkk makasih banyak semuanyaa. Maaf kemaren lupa mau bilang kalo nc chapter lalu kalo dipikir-pikir ga hot sama sekalii hiks.. maafkeun, gimana mau hot setiap lagi ngetik mama sama adekku selalu muncul ke kamar jadi inspirasiku buyar semua tapi aku udah lakuin yang terbaik buat ituu. Makasii

Ada yang bilang luhan pasrah banget wkwk sengaja kan emang luhan orangnya lemah lembut, disakiti juga gabisa baless, apa lagi sekarang luhan lagi sakit jadi makin kena feel buat luhan sakit juga distory wkwk

Btw author sama luhan samaan sakit sekarangg *abaikann

Dan juga makasi wehee kemaren pas baca review ada yang care sama aku gegara kecelakaan wkwk.. makasi yaoww emang author sekarang lagi butuh perhatian bhakss.. thankiess muah muah lopek:3

dan jugaa thanks buat reviewnya:

LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, Arifahohse, Park chan hyun 614, Seravin509, Baby niz 137, Okta HunHan, laabaikands, rly, deerhanhuniie, Juna Oh, DEERHUN794, ysoplanit, laaluu94, Guest, ccdtksexoot12, BeibiEXOl, rikha-chan, Selenia Oh, anisaberliana94, Guest, robiatus18, Misslah, artiosh, ChanHunBaek, Re-Panda68, Yohannaemerald, Guest, rly, ramyoon, Lisasa Luhan, zoldyk, L, oh chaca, Ray KT KS CB, NoonaLu, hunnaxx, Light-B, Sherli898, NopwillineKaiSoo

Terakhir… review juseyoo, follow sama favorite jugaaaa JJJJ


	9. Chapter 10 (END)

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning:

Warning:

· Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

NC! Harap dibawah 16 tahun tidak dibaca ya, belum cukup umur hehe

Sorry for Typo dan bahasa nggak EYD

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

"tuan, sekarang nona daeun bersama laki - laki masuk kedalam kamar bar"

"yasudah, sebaiknya kau meninggalkan daeun, aku yang mengurusnya selanjutnya. Terima kasih" ucap seunghoon kepada anak buahnya

"mianee chagi.. appa bukan appa yang baik.. mungkin sehun benar, dan tak seharusnya daeun merusak hubungan sehun dan istrinya" ucap seunghoon sambil terisak. Akhirnya seunghoon menyetujui perjodohan antara sehun dan daeun dibatalkan

.

.

.

Chapter 10

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar apartmen gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Berkali-kali diketuk pun tak ada sautan hingga membuat tamu ini menjadi geram akibat kelakuan anak gadisnya. Yang awalnya terdengar ketukan kecil sekarang menjadi gedoran yang mungkin bisa menganggu tetangga sebelah, tetapi mau dikata apa bila appa melihat anak gadis satu-satu sudah berkelakuan sangat tak terdidik bahkan tak pernah diajarkan sedikitpun didalam keluarga mereka

"kim daeun! Buka pintunya!"

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Sekarang seunghoon yang sedang berusaha menggedor pintu apartmen anaknya ini tapi tak kunjung dibukakan karena ia tau sekarang anaknya sedang tertidur pulas akibat efek mabuk semalam. Tapi seunghoon tetap berusaha agar anaknya terbangun dari tidurnya disiang hari ini

"hoaamm, hmmm"

Daeun yang mendengar suara gedoran dari luar kamarnya itu membuat ia terpaksa terbangun dari tidurnya, bahkan sekarang ia haus membutuhkan air dan ketika mendengar suara appanya dari luar membuat ia sepenuhnya terbangun dan segera mengganti pakaian minimnya bekas semalam karena ia terlalu lelah untuk mengganti bajunya

Setelah semuanya selesai dan langsung menyembunyikan pakaian minimnya itu, daeun segera keluar dan membukakan appanya pintu agar tak semakin mendapatkan sembuaran dari appanya dipagi yang cerah ini

"appaa" sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya, lalu tampak raut bingung oleh daeun mengapa appanya datang disiang hari padahal biasanya appa pasti sibuk bahkan mungkin hanya bertemu dengannya 1 jam saja susah

"mengapa appa kesini?"

"jadi appa tak boleh mengunjungi anak gadis appa sendiri?"

"aniyaa, tentu saja boleeh. Ayoo masuk appa" langsung menggandeng appanya dan mengajak appanya masuk ke dalam apartmennya yang meskipun terlihat berantakan karena daeun terlalu malas untuk membersihkan perabotan rumahnya

"mengapa ini berserakan?"

"hehe, semalam aku habis menonton film appa tapi terlalu lelah untuk membereskannya karena terlalu malam, jadi aku langsung tidur" tentu saja daeun berbohong karena sebenarnya kan daeun semalam habis dari rutinitasnya yaitu club

"appa ingin kubuatkan kopi?"

"boleh" daeun yang langsung berdiri untuk membuatkan appanya minuman, dan setelah kembali

"jadi bisa appa jelaskan menapa appa berkunjung kesini?" sahut daeun, dan membuyarkan pikiran seunghoon yang tadi sedang melamun

"aigoo.. jadi appa tak boleh menemui anak gadis appa yang cantik ini?" seunghoon langsung merangkul daeun dan tak sengaja mencium aroma alkohol sekitar daeun bekas semalam membuatnya terdiam dan langsung melepaskan rangkulannya

"wae..yo.. appa?" daeun yang bingung melihat ekspresi appanya yanng mendadak berubah menjadi serius membuatnya sedikit takut. Apakah appanya mencium bau alkohol ditubuhnya? Atau bahkan bau sperma? Fantasi daeunpun merambat kemana – mana

"daeun-ah, dengarkan appa baik - baik karena appa tak akan mengulanginya lagi" seketika suana menjadi hening

"appa tau, selama ini appa salah. Tak bisa mendidikmu dengan benar karena terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan appa, dan umma-mu yang harus selalu mengikuti appa kemanapun appa berada sehingga kami tak bisa disisimu, dan mengajarkanmu, appa sungguh minta maaf" sambil tertunduk sedih, seunghoo yang mulai menangis membuat hati daeun bergetar melihat pertama kali appanya berkelakuan seperti ini. Biasanya appanya hanya akan menunjukkan sisi kewibawaannya saja sehingga terlihat gagah

"appa tau kelakuanmu tiga minggu ini karena appa selalu mengawasimu kemana saja kau berada, appa tau mungkin appa bukan orang tua yang baik untukmu, maafkan appa… appa mohon berhentilah dari kebiasaanmu selama ini yang selalu pergi ke club dan bermain dengan banyak laki – laki.. appa tak sanggup melihat anak gadis appa seperti ini.. sehun yang memberitahu appa bahwa tingkahmu yang membuat appa muak chagi.."

"dan appa sudah memutuskan bahwa mengakhiri pertunanganmu dengan sehun karena appa tau bahwa sehun juga muak dengan perilakumu makanya ia mencari wanita lain dan segera menikahinya agar terhindar dari pertunangannya denganmu, appa tau kalau sekarang sehun mencintai istrinya, jadi appa memutuskan untuk berhenti mengganggu kehidupan sehun dan appa akan mengirimu ke paris untuk mengurus bisnis appa" ucap seunghoon final karena ia tak mau keputusannya dibantah oleh siapapun juga termasuk oleh anak kesayangannya

"mwo? Aku tak mau appa! Aku akan tetap menikahi sehun bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan merusak kehidupan sehun dan istrinya!" daeun yang keras kepala

"aku mencintai sehun appa!"

"jika kau mencintainya, kau tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu dan menyakiti sehun saat tau tunangannya gemar ke club dan bermain dengan banyak laki – laki!" kalimat appanya membuat daeun membelalakan matanya, jadi selama ini sehun tau kelakuannya?

"appa tak akan membiarkan keinginanmu itu terjadi chagi.. appa akan mengurus semuanya" seunghoon yang langsung meninggalkan daeun tanpa mendengar ucapan daeun membuat daeun menggeram pasrah, karena ia tau sifat appanya. Mungkin saat ini memang ia harus berusaha menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Sekarang ia merasa seperti wanita murahan dan ia menyesalinya

Sebenarnya daeun tak mencintai sehun, tapi ia hanya kagum pada ketampanan sehun yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya sikapnya yang kaku, wajahnya yang datar tapi entah itu membuat daeun menyukainya karena bagi daeun dengan begitu lelakinya akan selalu setia kepadanya tanpa melihat wanita lain. Sehun sangat mirip dengannya meskipun mereka berbeda orang

Mantan kekasihnya yang dulu pergi meninggalkannya demi gadis lain. Daeun tau dia memang gadis yang kurang bisa diatur, makanya mantan kekasihnya lebih memilih berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Semenjak itu daeun semakin tak terkendali dan sering bermain dengan banyak laki-laki apalagi daeun yang selalu gagal menggoda sehun untuk diajak bercinta

"mianee.." kata yang terakhir daeun ucapkan sambil menundukkan kepalanya entah pada siapa ia ucapkan kata – kata itu

.

.

.

"kyuhyunaaahh" suara dari sebrang terdengar saat ia mengangkat telponnya

"wae seunghoon-ah?"

"apakah aku menganggu pagimu?"

"ani aku baru saja bersiap kekantor setelah waktu istirahatku yang lumayan lama"

"kau habis sakit?"

"tidakk, hanya terlalu lelah saja, sekarang mengapa kau menelponku?"

"bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

"okay, dimana?"

"aku sedang dalam posisi menuju rumahmu kyuhyun-ahh"

"baiklah kutunggu" percakapan itu tertutup, kyuhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk sekarang, sepertinya ini mengenai perjodohan sehun dengan daeun tapi kyuhyun tetap berusaha positif thinking saja untuk saat ini, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar

.

Yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, seunghoon yang sudah tiba di kediaman milik kyuhyun dan melihat sahabatnya yang sedang asik membaca koran dan meminum kopinya

"jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi kyuu, aku tahu kebiasaanmu tak pernah lepas dari dulu kekeke" kyuhyun yang mendengar suara seunghoon langsung berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya sejak kecil ini

"kau sudah sarapan? Mau minum apa?"

"tak usaah, aku kesini ingin langsung membahas masalah anak – anak kita" seunghoon yang menunjukkan ekspresi tersenyum dan membuat kyuhyun bingung

'ada apa? Bukannya seharusnya seunghoon marah padanya karena masalah sehun sudah menikah?' itu yang pertama kali dipikirkan kyuhyun

"ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" sahut seunghoon

"katakan saja.." kyuhyun yang mendadak diam

"sehunnie.." suasana langsung berubah hening

"aku sudah memutuskan.. bahwa masalah pertunangan.. aku ingin mengakhirinya.."

"apa karena sehun sudah menikah?"

"itu juga salah satu faktornya kyuu, tapi ada faktor terbesar yang membuatku ingin mengakhirnya.. aku ingin meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan anakku?"

"mwo? Ada apa dengan daeun?"

"kau.. tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?"

"aniyaa, aku tak mengetahui apapun" seunghoon langsung menghela nafas, karena baginya berat menceritakan kelakuan anak gadisnya yang akan membuatnya malu didepan sahabat tercintanya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya juga pasti tak bisa dipaksakan

Akhirnya seunghoon menceritakan semua kejadian yang di alami oleh anaknya dan juga anak sahabatnya ini. Seunghoon tau bahwa sebenarnya sehun selalu melaksanakan tugas yang diberi appanya dan ia selalu tak bisa menolak termasuk melakukan perjodohan ini. Tapi dengan sehun menikahi wanita lain sehun dapat mengakhiri pertunangan yang membuatnya muak

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan yang panjang dan lebar tanpa ada lebih dan kurang dari cerita seunghoon, kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa sehun terlalu sayang padanya dan tak bisa menolak semua keputusannya. Hati kyuhyun akhirnya mulai melunak, mungkinkah kyuhyun mulai bisa meneriman luhan?

Kyuhyun akhirnya termenung, menyesali perbuatannya pada luhan saat itu. Seharusnya luhan tak ikut dalam masalah ini. Seunghoon yang menyadari gelagat kyuhyun

"wae? Mengapa kau termenung?" suara seunghoon membuyarkan pikiran kyuhyun

"aku sudah jahat hoon terhadap istri sehun.. ia tak bersalah apa – apa" kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesali perbuatan jahatnya, bahkan kalau dipikir sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah melakukan tindak kriminal, mungkin ia harus dipenjara

"sudahlah tak ada yang perlu diselali, untuk saat ini kau harus segera meminta maaf terhadap istri sehun, dan jangan mengusik kehidupan tenang anakmu beserta istrinya. Aku tak ingin juga persahabatan kita kacau karena ulah anak kita. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan kehidupan kita dengan damai" seunghoon yang awalnya menepuk bahu kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun langsung memeluknya

"gomawoo"

"anii, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf" sambil memukul bahu kyuhyun tanda sedang bercanda. Akhirnya seunghoon langsung meninggalkan rumah kyuhyun karena saatnya pergi kekantor

Hingga kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.. siwon..

"omoo.." kyuhyun langsung berteriak dan segera mengambil hpnya untuk menghubungi seseorang

"angkatt.. jebal.." sambil menggeram, karena siwon tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya hingga kyuhyun menelpon hingga 5 kali akhirnya siwon pun mengangkatnya

"siwonn, lebih baik kau tak usah melakukan pekerjaan itu"

"ada apa tuan?" siwon yang shock mendengar perintah tuannya

"aku sudah mengetahui semuanya wonn, lebih baik kita akhiri misi kita ini, aku tak mau membuat sehun semakin menderita.."

"saya mengerti tuan" siwon yang patuh langsung memutar balik kemudi setirnya karena tak jadi melakukan tugas yang diperintah tuannya

Yaa.. kyuhyun yang sebelum sebelumnya berniat menculik luhan, tapi juga ingin membebaskan luhan dari sehun karena saat menyelidiki semua latar belakang luhan, kyuhyun tau bahwa sehun juga baru mengenal luhan, jadi tak sepatutnya mereka hidup bersama karena luhan hanya yeoja miskin yang tak pantas bersanding dengan anaknya salah satu namja yang diminati di korea

"mianee,, luhan-ah.. berbahagialah" kyuhyun langsung berangkat menuju kantornya

.

.

.

"sehunn" suara disebrang sebenarnya membuat sehun untuk mengangkatnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak ingin di cap sebagai anak durhaka

"wae appa menelponku?"

"appa hanya ingin bilang, berbahagialah bersama luhan" mendengar penuturan appanya ini membuatnya kaget setengah mati

"apa maksud appa?" masih dalam mode shock sehun bingung dengan ucapan appanya

"appa dan seunghoon ahjussi sudah memutuskan pertunangan kalian, seunghoon sudah menjelaskannya pada appa hun.. miane.."

"anni.. gwenchana appa, aku anggap kejadian kemarin tak pernah terjadi" sambil tersenyum sehun ucapkan itu, tanda ia sudah terbebas dari pertunangan itu. Begitu pula kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dibalik sana ternyata anaknya tak marah padanya

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan telpon itu dengan perasaan lega, hubungannya dengan anaknya dan juga dengan seunghoon semuanya masih berjalan dengan baik. Dan sehun yang berada diruang kerjanya, meletakkan hpnya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Hingga ia membuka laci mejanya dan tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku. Dibukanya buku itu ternyata semuanya adalah kumpulan foto milik mantan kekasihnya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Saat kelas 10 dimana sehun pertama kali mengenal irene. Kala itu sehun yang sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah menggunakan sepada motor kesayangannya, hingga saat melalui sebuah gang kecil ia mendengar suara wanita berteriak meminta tolong. Sehun tau bahwa ia tipe orang yang tak pernah mau mengurusi masalah orang lain tapi ini berbeda ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang diganggu oleh dua orang berbadan besar sedang terpojok ketakutan, hingga sehun langsung menghajar salah satu, dan juga yang lainnya dan dua orang itu terkapar meskipun sehun harus merasakan nyeri di dagu dan perutnya saat hampir kewalahan menghadapi mereka

Sehun yang langsung terduduk memegangi perutnya yang nyeri langsung ditolong oleh wanita itu untuk pergi kerumah si wanita untuk diberi pertolongan. Sambil mengobati lukanya

"siapa namamu?" tanya wanita yang masih fokus pada luka sehun

"sehun.. aww.. kau?" sambil meringis kesakitan karena wanita itu menekan terlalu kencang menurut sehun

"irene" sambil tertawa melihat sehun yang kesakitan. Dan saat sehun melihat tawa itu membuatnya kagum akan kecantikan irene tak wajar jika tadi irene di ganggu oleh dua preman berbadan besar

Semenjak kejadian itu, dimana ada sehun pasti ada irene bahkan meskipun ada kai dan chanyeol tak membuat irene canggung untuk bersama mereka. Tak jarang teman-temannya iri melihat sehun dan irene bersama, ada juga yang mendukung mereka bersama tapi bagi sehun dan irene mereka hanya sekedar sahabat yang saling ada dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Irene yang tau akan masa lalu sehun membuatnya selalu berada disisi sehun, dan semuanya mengira bahwa mereka sebenarnya memiliki hubungan spesial. Bahkan kai dan chanyeol yang selalu berusaha menjodohkan mereka ikut lelah dan tak ingin ikut campur lagi, biarkan semua menjadi urusan sehun dan irene

Hingga menjelang kelas 12, sehun yang awalnya masih bisa menahan perasaannya akhirnya tak kuat dan menyatakan cintanya pada irene karena memang sebenarnya sehun sudah menyukai irene semejak pertama kali bertemu tapi irene selalu menceritakan lelaki lain yang membuat sehun sebenarnya muak tapi ia menahannya. Dan saat ini adalah waktu yang pas karena irene baru saja merasakan patah hati karena lelaki yang disukainya ternyata sudah bersama yang lain

Sebenarnya irene juga mulai menyukai sehun entah sejak kapan karena ia menganggap bahwa sehun adalah sahabatnya dan irene ingin mereka selamanya bersama hingga ia menyangkal perasaanya, tapi ketika sehun menyatakan cinta padanya membuat irene berbunga-bunga dan akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta sehun

Saat kelulusan, sekolah mereka mengadakan camping sebagai perpisahan mereka dan disitulah pertama kali sehun dan irene melakukan hubungan dewasa, sehun yang menjadi pertama untuk irene dan juga sebaliknya. Hubungan mereka sangatlah erat, meskipun sehun yang mengambil sekolah diluar negeri, dan irene yang masih tetap berada diseoul tak membuat hubungan mereka putus begitu saja

Dan ketika sehun mulai menjalankan bisnis appanya yang dimulai dari awal, irene selalu memberikan semangatnya dan selalu menemani sehun saat sehun membutuhkannya, hingga sehun yang sudah sukses ingin melamar irene. Sehun sudah berada didepan rumah irene melihat irene yang sedang berciuman dengan lelaki lain membuat sehun muak dan langsung meninggalkan rumah irene

Keesokan harinya, irene datang kekantornya dan ingin putus karena irene akan pergi ke amerika bersama pacar barunya dan bilang bahwa ia sudah bosan dengan sehun

 ** _FLASHBACK OFF_**

Dirematnya foto milik irene dan langsung dibuat asal oleh sehun. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu membuat sehun marah dan sangat membenci wanita. Mulai dari ibunya, irene, dan daeun. Tapi entah mengapa bersama luhan, sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda dan mungkin bahkan sehun mengharapkan luhan yang berbeda dengan wanita lain

.

.

.

"bagaimana lu? Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berbincang di halaman rumah. Kai yang memandangi luhan yang menunduk bingung harus mengatakan apa

"kau ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"molla.." luhan yang menunduk bingung harus mengatakan apa, satu sisi sehun yang selalu baik padanya bahkan mereka juga sering bercinta tapi disisi lain sehun tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya meskipun luhan sudah mengatakannya berulang kali setelah mereka bercinta. Luhan juga ingin tau perasaan sehun terhadapnya, tapi ajakan kai menggiurkan. Kalau ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini, ia bisa bebas mencari kyungsoo dan baekhyun, memulai kehidupannya

Tak berbeda dengan luhan, kai yang berharap luhan ikut dengannya. Sebenarnya kai tak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya, tapi kalau ia bisa mengajak luhan maka ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada luhan, tapi sepertinya kai sadar bahwa luhan mulai mencintai sehun

"kau tak bisa? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Disisi lain, sehun yang baru pulang dari kantor bingung karena tak ada sambutan dari luhan, hanya ada jung ahjumma yang menyambutnya dan segera mengambil tas kerja miliknya

"luhan dimana ahjumma?"

"nona luhan ada dihalaman belakang bersama kai, tuan"

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, sehun langsung bergegas kehalaman belakang karena penasaran mengapa kai ada bersama luhan

Dan ketika sehun mendengar percakapan kai dan luhan

"kau ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"molla.." membuat sehun mengeratkan tangannya, ia sadar bisa saja luhan menerima ajakan kai karena selama ini ia selalu berbuat kasar pada luhan. Sehun langsung meninggalkan halaman tanpa kai dan luhan sadar bahwa sehun barusan berada disitu juga

Kembali pada kai dan luhan

"nee.. aku mencintainya.." kai yang mendengar itu sekarang sadar bahwa luhan maksudnya hati luhan memang untuk sehun dan tandanya sudah tak ada jalan untuknya untuk menyatakan cinta pada luhan

"baiklah.. mian.. pertanyaanku tak usah kau anggap hmm.. aku pergi" luhan yang kaget mendengar perkataan kai lanngsung mengangkat kepalanya

"mwo?"

"yaa seharusnya aku tau bahwa kau mencintai sehun.. sudah pertanyaanku lupakan saja nee.. annyeong.." kai langsung meninggalkan kediaman sehun. Hatinya sakit saat ini ternyata wanita yang disukai mencintai sahabatnya sendiri

.

.

.

Sehun langsung membanting jasnya, mendengar percakapan luhan dan kai membuatnya marah. Ia mengira bahwa luhan berbeda dari wanita lain ternyata sama saja. Ketika mengingat ia melihat luhan saat mau digeryangi oleh bapak tua membuatnya mengingat irene, cara luhan menolak dengan suara lembutnya dan kepolosannya menujukkan ada sisi irene pada diri irene, dan kai bahkan taemin juga mengakui itu. Ia mengira bahwa masih ada wanita yang berbeda didunia ini, ternyata semuanya sama saja

"arghhh" minseok yang mendengar teriakan sehun langsung bergegas menuju kamar sehun karena tak menemukan sehun di ruangan kerja miliknya

Luhan yang berasal dari taman belakang melihat jung ahjumma membawa tas kerja milik sehun langsung menghampiri jung ahjumma

"sehun sudah pulang ahjumma?"

"sudah nona, tadi tuan sehun menanyakan keberadaan anda dan langsung menghampiri anda, anda tak bertemu dengan tuan sehun?" pernyataan jung ahjumma membuatnya kaget, apakah sehun mendengar percakapannya dengan kai? Pikir luhan

Dan ketika masih dalam mode berpikirnya, luhan dan jung ahjumma mendengar teriakan sehun membuat mereka langsung lari menuju tempat sehun

"waee hun?" teriak minseok saat sudah berada didepan kamar sehun sambil berusaha menggedor pintu kamar sehun karena sang empu mengunci kamarnya

Luhan, jung ahjumma dan beberapa maid lain yang juga sekarang berada didepan kamar sehun, khawatir dengan keadaan sehun. Luhan yang langsung maju dan berusaha menggedor kamar sehun juga

"sehunn-ahh" begitu suara lembut milik luhan terdengar membuat sehun menstabilkan emosinya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya, membuat yang berada diluar bernafas lega. Sehun langsung menyambar tangan luhan dan membawa luhan menuju kamarnya, luhan hanya bisa diam dan berharap bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan kai

"jangan ikuti aku! Kembalilah ke kerjaan kalian masing-masing!" teriak sehun, dan membuat semuanya ketakutan melihat raut wajah sehun

Sehun langsung membanting pintu kamar luhan dan membuat luhan ketakutan, berjalan mundur hingga luhan sudah terhimpit antara sehun dengan dinding

"wae? Kau takut? Ingin berusaha lari dengan sahabatku? Wanita macam apa kau?" sambil menatap mata luhan sini

"se..se..hun-ah.. semua..nya .. pahamm.. nghh" luhan yang mulai ketakutan karena sehun yang menatapnya tajam dan tangannya yang meremas keras payudaranya dari balik bajunya membuatnya kesakitan

"kau kesakitan?" tanya sehun saat luhan berusaha mendorongnya. Tanpa aba-aba sehun langsung menyambar bibir luhan dengan kasar dan luhan yang tak bisa menolak karena posisinya ia terhimpit dengan tangan sehun yang mulai membuka bajunya paksa hingga tersisa underware bagian atasnya yang masih menutup payudaranya yang indah

Sehun yang mulai melepas celana pendek milik luhan hingga tersisa penutup akhir saja. Dan sekarang menggigit bibir luhan agar terbuka dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Mereka berciuman sangat lama hingga akhirnya sehun melepaskan tautan mereka. Luhan yang dalam posisi berantakan, bajunya yang sudah terlepas tinggal penutup akhir, sedangkan sehun masih dengan pakaian kerjanya yang lengkap

Sehun langsung menarik luhan, dan membantingnya diranjang. Luhan yang tak bisa berkutik, malu melihat sehun yang sedang melepas kemeja dan celananya. Meskipun mereka sering bercinta tapi luhan masih saja malu untuk melihat tubuh sehun, dan membuat sehun ber-smirk ria melihat ekspresi luhan. Ketika mereka sama-sama menggunakan underware, sehun kembali menyambar bibir luhan dan mulai mengangkat punggung luhan untuk membuka penutup atas milik luhan dan itu kesenangan sehun. Berhasil dan langsung dilemparkan itu, sehun mulai menciumi bagian tengkuk luhan dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana

"nghhh.." desah luhan saat sehun tak hentinya menggigiti tengkuknya, hingga bisan sehun langsung turun menciumi payudara kenyal milik luhan. Ia masih berusaha menggoda istrinya itu

"sehunn.. nghh"

"waee.."

"nghh aku tak tahaann" membuat sehun tertawa dan langsung menyambar putting milik luhan yang menggoda itu dan menyedotnya rakut berusaha agar keluar susu dari payudara luhan, dan tangannya meremas payudara yang lain, karena membuatnya gemas

Tangan sehun yang masih menganggur langsung menyambar penutup bagian bawah luhan yang terakhir, dan langsung memasukkan dua jarinya

"arghh" luhan yang kesakitan akibat kelakuan sehun, membuat sehun iba dan langsung mencium kedua mata luhan yang mengeluarkan air mata itu

"miaan.. agar kau tak lebih kesakitan nanti" luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan sehun. Ketika sudah mulai melonggar lubang milik luhan, sehun langsung melesakkan junior kebanggannya itu, dan membuat mereka mendesar semalaman hingga pukul satu pagi

"nghhh sehunn.." desah luhan saat sehun mulai meningkatkan intensitas genjotannya

"sabarr luu.. sebentar lagii nghh.." sudah entah berapa ronde mereka lalui hingga sehun menyemburkan spermanya, dan luhan yang langsung ambruk akibat kegiatan mereka

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh polos milik mereka dan mencium kening luhan sebelum ikut ke alam mimpi bersama luhan

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya luhan terbangun lebih dulu karena perutnya yang keroncongan dan baru teringat bahwa ia dan sehun semalam tak makan malam, tapi ketika luhan hendak bangun tubuh bagian bawah apalagi selangkangannya sangat sakit. Dan sehun yang merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya akibat gerakan luhan akhirnya ikut terbangun

"wae lu?" masih dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya

"sakitt hun.. lapar semalam kita tak makan malam" rengekan luhan manja membuat sehun tak tega tapi sehun teringat akibat mereka begini juga karena luhan juga. Sehun yang hendak berdiri merasa tangannya ada yang menariknya hingga sehun jatuh berada diatas luhan sekarang

"sehunn.." ucap luhan ragu

"kenapa?" sambil menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya

"miane.. sungguh aku tak bermaksud pergi bersama kai.." ucap luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak melihat ke sehun yang berada diatasnya

"aku menolaknyaa.. aku tak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu.." ucap luhan tertunduk dan sadar bahwa sehun belum menggunakan apapun sehingga tampak juniornya dan membuat luhan merona. Sehun yang bingung melihat pipi luhan yang merona langsung sadar dan berdiri mengambil boxernya untuk menutupi kebanggaanya itu

"tak apa kalau kau ingin pergi bersama kai.. aku sadar kalau aku selalu menyakitimu.." sehun terdiam, entah tiba-tiba ucapan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Dan luhan langsung kaget dan kembali menarik pergelangan sehun saat sehun mau keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan memeluk erat sehun dan menangis

"aniyaa.. aku tak ingin.." sehun yang mendengar suara isakan luhan, mengelus rambut halus milik luhan dan mencium kening luhan. Ketika mereka sedang asik berpelukan terdengar suara perut milik luhan, dan membuat luhan malu langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi luhan lupa kalau tubuhnya hanya tertutupi selimut dan sekarang nampak secuil payudara milik luhan karena selimutnya yang melorot

"kau ingin menggoda singa yang kelaparan lu?" ucap sehun, luhan yang bingung menatap sehun dan pandangan sehun menuju payudaranya hingga luhan mengikuti arah pandang sehun dan reflek langsung menutup kembali payudaranya dengan selimut. Membuat sehun tertawa terbahak. Luhan yang mendengar tawa sehun juga ikut tersenyum

Luhan yang hendak berdiri tetapi bagian bawahnya yang sakit hingga sehun tak tega langsung menggendongnya dan jangan lupa selimut juga

"kau ingin apa?"

"mandi dan makan" ucap luhan sambil merona karena posisi mereka yang begitu dekat

Sehun langsung membawa luhan ke dalam kamar mandi, "kau ingin mandi bersama?" tanya sehun. Dan dijawab gelengan oleh luhan

"tak ada penolakan!" membuat luhan memutar bola matanya, untuk apa sehun bertanya kalau ujungnya memaksa. Luhan tau kalau sehun ingin bercinta lagi

.

Sejak tadi sehun selalu menggedong luhan layaknya pengantin baru, kecuali saat luhan memakai bajunya, sehun dengan telaten membantu luhan dan sekarang mereka berdua turun menuju meja makan

"omoo" minseok kaget dengan pemandangan ini, sejak kapan sehun berlaku begini pada luhan. Luhan yang sedari tadi malu akibat semua maid yang melihat mereka dan berusaha agar sehun menurunkannya tapi sehun dasarnya keras kepala tetap menggendongnya hingga sekarang

"ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya minseok

"ani.. tak terjadi apapun" hingga selesai makan, sehun yang hendak berangkat ke kantor tapi ia memutari meja makan untuk berjalan kearah luhan. Sehun mencium kening, pipi, dan bibir

'tunggu aku..' bisik sehun entah maksudnya apa dan langsung membuatnya merona

"aigoo.. akhirnya.." ucap minseok senang, begitu pula jung ahjumma yang melihat kejadian itu

.

.

Ketika tiba dikantor, sehun berpikir bahwa semua masalahnya sudah selesai tapi nyatanya belum. Sehun masih belum bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya

"jongdae.. aku minta tolong selidiki seseorang bernama bae juhyun dan aku mau berkasnya ada di ruanganku besok pagi" hingga sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

Keesokan harinya, apa yang dimau sekarang berada diatas mejanya

Irene meninggal tahun 2013 karena penyakit paru-paru saat berada di amerika, keluarga yang ditinggalkan kembali ke korea dan sekarang berada di busan

Sehun yang membaca file yang didapatkan dari jongdae langsung terkaget, sehun berpikir bahwa hari minggu besok ia harus menemui keluarga irene agar semuanya jelas

.

Hari minggu tiba, sehun sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada minseok dan membuat minseok kaget luar biasa. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar luhan dan membuka pintunya begitu saja

"bersiaplah setelah ini kita akan ke busan"

"mwo?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan, sehun langsung meninggalkannya. Akhirnya luhan mengikuti perintah sehun dan segera bergegas menyiapkan barang yang dibutuhkan. Ketika turun, luhan melihat sehun yang menunggunya di meja makan sambil menatapnya intens membuat luhan bingung, apakah ia salah berpakaian?

"mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"ani.. kau cantik" ujar sehun membuat luhan merona, dan memulai kegiatan dengan sarapan pagi. Ketika selesai, sehun langsung menggandeng luhan dan membawa luhan menuju mobilnya. Luhan bingung karena ia tak tau kemana arah tujuannya hingga mobil sehun mulai melaju. Meskipun luhan tak membawa pakaian ganti ternyata sehun sudah menyiapkannya

"kita.. aka kemana?" tanya luhan sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sehun

"menuju masa laluku yang harus kuselesaikan"

Hngg? Luhan yang bingung hanya diam tak menjawab, dan tak terasa perjalanan mereka memakan waktu 2 jam dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuan sehun, luhan hanya diam ketika sehun keluar dari mobil dan membukakannya pintu hingga ia juga keluar

"ayo" luhan berjalan mengikuti langkah sehun hingga sehun berhenti didepan rumah seseorang dan luhan hanya diam

TOK TOK TOK

Hingga tampaklah seorang wanita cantik

"taeyeon noona.." ucap sehun dan yang dipanggil hanya kaget melihat orang yang ada didepannya

"sehun.." sehun tersenyum

"apa kabar noona? Tak membolehkanku masuk?"

"o.. oh masuklah, aku sedang sendiri dirumah, appa dan umma sedang mengurus perusahaan di jepang, sedangkan irene... berada di amerika" ucap taeyeon sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk

"omoo.. ini istrimu hun?" luhan merasa di panggil akhirnya menoleh

"annyeonghaseyo xi luhan imnida" sambil membungkuk

"oh luhan, lu" sehun memperingatkan

"ne.. oh luhan imnida" ucap luhan kikuk dan taeyeon tertawa melihat kepolosan luhan

"annyeong, bae taeyeon imnida" ucap taeyeon sambil tersenyum

"sebentar aku buatkan minuman untuk kalian" setelah taeyeon kembali dengan membawakan dua the hangat untuk sehun dan luhan

"noona.. aku ingin noona jujur tentang irene"

"kau.. mengetahui..nya?"

"hmm.. ceritakan noona, aku ingin memulai kehidupanku tanpa bayangan masa lalu"

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Saat setelah sehun dan irene lulus, mereka harus berpisah karena sehun harus melanjutkan studynya di harvard university, dan irene yang melanjutkan di seoul university. Kala itu semuanya dimulai. Irene yang mulai sering sakit, batuk dan bahkan muntah darah. Setiap taeyeon mengajaknya untuk periksa kerumah sakit, dan setiap itu juga selalu ditolak oleh irene karena irene sangat benci dengan rumah sakit. Hingga irene yang sudah tak kuat dengan kondisi akhirnya pingsan, taeyeon meminta tolong sahabatnya bogum untuk mengantarkan irene kerumah sakit. Dan hari itu juga dokter mengatakan bahwa adik perempuan satu-satunya sakit kanker paru-paru, hal itu membuat taeyeon terpuruk. Taeyeon langsung menghubungi orang tuanya agar mengetahui kondisi irene, untungnya saat itu masih stadium satu, berarti masih ada jalan penyembuhan

Ketika irene sudah bertahan tiga tahun, sehun mulai kembali ke seoul hingga mereka selalu berhubungan tapi irene selalu menutupi kondisinya dari sehun hingga ia sudah tak kuat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Tapi irene tak kuat ketika harus jujur pada sehun kalau ia memiliki penyakit yang mematikan, hingga irene harus berbohong kalau ia bosan dengan sehun untuk lelaki lain

Lelaki itu ada bogum, sahabat taeyeon yang memang menyukai irene sejak pertama kali bertemu, bogum tau keadaan irene dan berusaha untuk menerima keadaan irene. Saat sehun hendak melamar irene, irene tau berita itu dari chanyeol hingga meminta pertolongan bogum agar ia bisa melepaskan sehun. Bogum dan irene bercium saat sehun melihat, dan irene sengaja akan hal itu. Bogum yang memiliki pekerjaan di amerika akhirnya mengajak irene untuk melakukan terapi di rumah sakit paling bagus diamerika hingga akhirnya mereka berangkat untuk penyembuhan irene

Ketika mulai intensif, irene berpesan pada taeyeon untuk tak mengatakan hal apapun pada sehun karena takut membuat sehun sedih.. bogum yang selalu merawat irene bersama taeyeon dan orang tua mereka juga ikut menjaga irene, hingga irene harus kehilangan nyawanya karena sudah tak sanggup menahan beban yang diterimanya selama ini

 ** _FLASHBACK OFF_**

Taeyeon menangis setiap menginat kejadian itu, membuat luhan yang tak tau apa-apa langsung berjalan menuju taeyeon dan memeluk erat taeyeon. Luhan ikut menangis mendengar cerita taeyeon mengenai irene, meskipun irene adalah mantan kekasih sehun. Sekarang luhan paham maksud sehun mengajaknya bertemu taeyeon

"tunggu.. irene memiliki surat untukmu" taeyeon berlari menuju kamar, sedangkan sehun dan luhan hanya duduk terdiam menunggu taeyeon

"ini.. maafkan noona baru memberikannya sekarang, aku tak pernah berani memberikannya karena takut kau akan benci melihatku karena akan mengingatkanmu pada irene.. maafkan aku.." sehun mengambil surat yang diberikan irene untuknya

"hai sehun.. ini irene.. sebelumnya maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menghianatimu, tapi aku tak sanggup bila harus jujur padamu bahwa sekarang aku adalah orang yang berpenyakit.. aku takut kau akan menjauhiku, jadi biarkan aku saja yang menjauhimu. Aku mohon jangan benci padaku, aku seperti wanita yang kau pikirkan, aku mohon berbahagialah selamanya bersama kekasihmu yang baru, bila aku mati nanti aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari surga. Doaku selalu untukmu dan pasanganmu kelak hun. Berbahagialah. Saranghae."

Sehun yang membaca pesan milik irene langsung menangis, sekarang ia tau bahwa tak semua wanita mirip seperti ibunya, maka ia harus menghilangkan semua masa lalunya yang buruk kecuali tentang irene karena baginya irene adalah masa lalu yang indah dan sekarang bersama luhan adalah masa depannya

"gomawoo noona, aku berharap kita akan selalu kontak-kontakan menanyakan kabar satu sama lain" sambil memeluk taeyeon karena baginya taeyeon juga keluarga yang dulu menyayanginya selain irene dan sahabatnya

Luhan juga ikut memeluk taeyeon dan mengucapkan perpisahan hingga mobil sehun melaju untuk kembali ke seoul. Sekarang perasaan sehun sangat lega untuk kembali kerumah

.

.

.

Ketika sudah sampai kediaman sehun, sehun dan luhan bergegas membersihkan diri. Sehun yang sudah selesai duluan langsung menuju kamar luhan dan menunggu luhan yang masih didalam kamar mandi

"sudah selesai?"

"omo! Keluar hunnn, aku mau pakai bajuu" karena luhan hanya memakai jubah handuk(?)

"aniyaa, pakai saja kalau begitu" luhan yang tak ingin berdebat dengan sehun langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya dikamar mandi. Sehun yang melihat luhan mendumel membuatnya tertawa hingga sehun melihat sinar rembulan sangat terang malam ini, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar luhan dan melihat bulan yang indah

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memeluknya, tau pasti itu tangan luhan, hingga sehun berpindah membuat ia yang memeluk luhan dari belakang

"annyeongg irene, kau lihat? Aku bahagia sekarang, terimakasiha atas doamu" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum

"anyyeong irene-ssi, senang bisa mengenalmu meskipun aku tak melihatmu secara langsung, tapi aku berharap semoga kau bahagia di surga, karena sekarang aku dan sehun juga bahagia di dunia, gomawo" mendengar luhan yang juga berbicara membuat sehun tersenyum langsung menatap luhan

"saranghae" langsung mencium bibir luhan begitu mesra hingga luhan melepaskan tautan itu karena pasokan udaranya yang sudah habis

"nado saranghae" mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain

.

.

.

END

Huaaaaaaa finally endingggggg, maigat makasi semua buat yang ngedukung ffku, aku berharap chapter ending ini memuaskan. Ditengah uas dan disuruh buat makalah akhirnya aku lelah dan ngelanjutin ff ini seneng bangeet yaAllahh, makasi buat yang dukung, kasih review, follow, sama favoritenya. Aku ga berharap sama hunhan giveawaynya karena aku tau banyak author yang lebih pro dan cocok buat menang sedangkan ffku Cuma hmm abal -abal. Tapi gapapa yang penting pernah coba buat nulis cerita daripada cuma jadi reader yaa untung-untung cari pengalaman laah. Oh iya ada yang bilang luhan kok pasrah banget wkwk, ntahlah suka aja bikin luhan jadi yang ditindas wkwk (maafkeun :v), sama chapter 9 udah kubenerin yaa, makasih udah diingetin wkwk

Maaf buat NCnya karena gaada yang hot sama sekali karena kuakui aku kurang pro.. buatnya aja keringet panas dingin jadinya malah aneh hiks.. hunhan momentnya kurang ya? Pengen kubuat sequel sih.. enaknya gimana yaa? Huehehe biar ada yang ngereview ffku wkwk

 **Makasih semuanyaa, kalo emang time hunhan ina GAnya masih nutut buat kubuat sequel bakal aku usahain kok^^**

thanks buat reviewnya:

LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, Arifahohse, Park chan hyun 614, Seravin509, Baby niz 137, Okta HunHan, laabaikands, rly, deerhanhuniie, Juna Oh, DEERHUN794, ysoplanit, laaluu94, Guest, ccdtksexoot12, BeibiEXOl, rikha-chan, Selenia Oh, anisaberliana94, Guest, robiatus18, Misslah, artiosh, ChanHunBaek, Re-Panda68, Yohannaemerald, Guest, rly, ramyoon, Lisasa Luhan, zoldyk, L, oh chaca, Ray KT KS CB, NoonaLu, hunnaxx, Light-B, Sherli898, NopwillineKaiSoo, luluhunhun, , kimaerinuna520 , Elisye Sihombing, guest, Amelia Xiaooh, oh ana7, deva94bubletea, karinaalysia2047, firdha arafah

Revieww kutungga yaaaakkkk^^ thankss semuanyaa..

saranghaeeeeeeee


	10. Sequel story

FIND ANOTHER YOU

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning:

Warning:

· Cerita ini GS (genderswitch) kalau emang gaminat baca gs lebih baik tak usah dibaca^^

· NC! Harap dibawah 16 tahun tidak dibaca ya, belum cukup umur hehe

Sorry for Typo dan bahasa nggak EYD

Summary:

Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tunangannya karena ia masih tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya, hingga ia menolong seorang yeoja yang siap disantap oleh hidung belang, tetapi bagaimana kah kehidupan yeoja itu setelah ditolong? Apa rencana sehun sang pengusaha muda dibalik menolong seorang yeoja yang bernama luhan?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

Sequel story

"sehunn bangun.." pagi hari yang cerah tapi suaminya tak kunjung bangun dan membuatnya kesal dan tetap terlihat lucu

"sehunnnn"

"5 menit lagi luu"

"anii, bangunn.. ini sudah jam berapaa.. cepat bangunn"

Akhirnya sehun terpaksa bangun dengan muka bantalnya itu, tapi satu kecupan yang diberikan istrinya langsung membuka matanya

"kau mulai berani eohh.." sambil menunjukkan smirk andalannya membuat luhan menggedikkan bahunya ngeri, luhan sudah hafal maksud luhan menujukkan wajahnya yang seperti itu

"anii.. sehun jangan macam-macam! Aku sudah lelah kemarin seharian kita ..." rona dipipi luhan sekarang tampak jelas dan membuat sehun tertawa

"tapi kau membangunkan singa yang kelaparan dipagi hari lu"

"anii.. aku lelahh" luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan sehun sebelum sehun kembali menerkamnya seperti semalam tanpa henti, bahkan meskipun luhan sudah pingsan karena terlalu lelahnya tapi sehun masih tetap melanjutkan kesenangannya itu. Mungkin sehun terlalu merindukan luhan, karena mendadak harus berangkat ke jepang mengurus perusahaannya dengan tangannya sendiri, dan tak lupa bantuan chanyeol dan jongdae.

Semua tingkah lucu dan manja luhan selalu membuat sehun tersenyum, "aigoo... lucunya istriku.. tskk" sambil berdiri menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap

Ya.. semenjak sehun berdamai dengan masa lalunya, sehun mulai melanjutkan kehidupannya bersama luhan dan mencintai luhan. Sebenarnya sehun memang sudah menyukai luhan, tapi karena masa lalulah penyebab utamanya sehingga ia kurang bisa mempercayai wanita untuk masuk menerobos hatinya. Saat itu hati sehun memang sudah sekeras es, dan beruntung luhan bisa mencairkannya

Sedangkan luhan? Ia sekarang menjadi seorang penulis novel, karya tulisnya yang diminati banyak pembaca karena novelnya yang menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya bersama sehun kala itu membuat banyak pembaca mengagumi novernya. Bahkan novelnya menjadi best seller saat terbit. Hey jangan salah, gini-gini luhan dulu adalah mahasiswi jurusan sastra, meskipun kehidupannya sangat mengenaskan tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya

Tetapi takdir berkata lain hingga ia hanya bisa bersekolah hingga semester 4 dan semua hal bersama sehun itu terjadi, ia yang disekap tak bisa kemanapun kecuali bersama minseok. Tapi tak apa bila tak melanjutkan kuliahnya, toh sekarang ia mendapatkan suami kaya raya, jadi untuk apa ia bekerja?

Luhan menjadi seorang penulis hanya saat masa senggangnya, karena kalau bersama sehun pasti ia tak akan bisa menulis.. kekeke kalian tau maksudku kan?

Setelah semuanya berlalu, sehun selalu memanjakan luhan, mungkin sebagai ganti kelakuan di masa lalu, padahal luhan sudah melarang sehun yang terlalu berlebihan kepadanya tapi lama-lama luhan lelah sendiri selalu mengingatkan sehun dan tak pernah dihiraukan. Luhan yang sudah bebas kemanapun dan kapanpun, meski sehun yang sibuk tapi kalau luhan ingin keluar sehun selalu menyempatkan untuk mengantar luhan, kadang juga supir yang mengantarkannya

Sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaan sarapan milik sehun pasti yang menyiapkan luhan. Luhan melarang keras maid, jung ahjumma bahkan minseok untuk memasak, mungkin menurut luhan, ia terlalu merepotkan semuanya, dan juga minseok yang harus menyiapkan sarapan suaminya. Jadi luhan melarang minseok untuk datang pagi dan sehun selalu menyetujui semua keputusan luhan

Bahkan semuanya terkagum ketika melihat sehun yang egois dan keras kepala kini menjadi jinak didepan luhan

"sayaangg" luhan yang sudah tak kaget menerima perlakuan, tangan yang setiap pagi selalu melingkar dipinggangnya saat ia memasak. Itu pasti tangan sehun, memang siapa lagi. Jung ahjumma yang melihat kelakuan majikannya hanya tertawa senang memaklumi kelakuan sehun, minseok yang melihat kejadian itu menujukkan ekspresi ingin muntah

"wae kau iri? Ingin kupeluk juga?" tanya sehun pada minseok saat melihat ekspresinya

"dalam mimpimu oh! Kuharap luhan lama-lama bosan padamu dan meminta cerai darimu kekeke" gurau minseok, dan langsung meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang ber-lovey dovey

"kau tak akan menceraikanku kan chagi?" tanya sehun yang sambil kembali meletakkan dagunya dibahu luhan dan membuat istrinya itu tertawa

"keke kenapa aku harus menceraikanmu?" sambil membalikkan badannya agar melihat wajah suaminya itu

"ntahlah, mungkin bosan padaku? Apa aku terlalu overprotektif?"

"menurutku tidak, aku senang perlakuanmu seperti itu" sambil tersenyum, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain hingga salah satunya tersadar

"chagi, apa kau tak ingin membalik gorenganmu? Aku mencium sesuatu"

"omo!" luhan langsung mendorong sehun menjauh dan berteriak

"aigoo, hwaa telur dadarkuu" membuat sehun tertawa saat mendengar teriakan luhan yang seperti anak kecil sambil berjalan meninggalkan dapur

"mangkanya sayangg.. kalau memasak jangan melamuun" teriak sehun

"yaa! Ini semua akibat ulahmuu!" luhan yang tak ingin disalahkan

Sehun duduk di meja makan dengan membaca file di ipadnya sambil meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan luhan sebelumnya, hingga beberapa maid datang membawakan masakan yang dibuat luhan, dan terakhir dengan luhan yang membawa telur dadarnya yang gosong tapi dibalik oleh luhan, hingga yang bagian gosong tertutup

"mana liat telurnya?" goda sehun

Minseok datang dan ikut bergabung, "aku mendengarmu berteriak lu, ada apa?"

"unnii, sehun membuat telur dadarku menjadi gosong seperti ini" adu luhan

"aku? Aku tak melakukan apapun, kalau begitu buang saja kalau gosong"

"tak akan! Aku akan memakannya kalau kau tak mau" luhan yang menujukkan ekspresi garang tapi bagi sehun itu sangat imut

"aku akan selalu memakan masakan istriku.. tenang saja" sehun langsung menyambar telur dadar gosong milik luhan dan memakannya. Minseok yang melihat kejadian ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

.

.

.

"minseok, aku lebih baik kau pulang, aku tak ingin bayi dikandunganmu terjadi sesuatu" minseok sedang hamil 3 bulan. Saat semua kondisi membaik, minseok juga memberikan kabar yang membuat yang lainnya ikut bahagia bahwa ia saat itu sedang mengandung sebulan. Maka dari itu sebenarnya luhan selalu melarang minseok datang kerumahnya, lebih baik minseok menjaga calon bayinya

"tapi lu.."

"aku tak menerima penolakan nyonya kim, lagi pula aku ingin keluar untuk menulis, aku bosan dengan suasana rumah"

"kau pulanglah dengan kang ahjussi, aku ingin menggunakan angkutan umum" saut luhan cepat sebelum minseok menjawab pernyataan luhan

"bagaimana kalau bersama?"

"tak perlu.. aku benar-benar ingin sendiri min.. mengertilah eoh.. aku akan menelpong kang ahjussi saat selesai nanti"

"arasso.. kau hati - hati emm" teriak minseok saat luhan langsung meninggalkannya

Luhan berada dihalte menunggu bus yang akan ditumpangi tapi tiba -tiba dering telponnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan nama sehun dilayar hpnya

"sedang dimana?" suara dari sebrang

"sedang diluar hun, ada apa?"

"aku mendengar dari minseok kau pergi tanpa kang ahjussi hmm?" terdengar dari nadanya, sehun berusaha menahan marahnya. Mungkin sehun terlalu terkejut mendengar luhan jalan kaki sendiria, mungkin sehun terlalu berlebihan tapi ia hanya mengkhawatirkan luhan, itu saja tak lebih

"ya.. aku ingin menggunakan angkutan umum hun"

"mengapa? Padahal ada fasilitas yang selalu siap untukmu sayang"

"aku hanya ingin jalan santai hun, itu saja.. jangan marah - marah sayang, aku hanya sedang membutuhkan inspirasi untuk menulis. Setelah selesai, aku akan meminta kang ahjussi untuk menjemputkuu" suara luhan yang berusaha terdengar seperti aegyo agar sehun luluh

Gotcha! Dan selalu tepat sasaran, "baiklah, tapi berjanjilah selalu berhati - hati sayang" membuat luhan tersenyum senang

"iya sayang, tenanglah, aku berjanji" akhirnya sehun mematikan sambungannya terlebih dahulu

Sejak tadi setelah sehun menelpon, suasana hati luhan sangat senang, entahlah hingga bus berhenti, luhan yang hendak naik tak sengaja berbarengan dengan wanita yang juga ingin naik ke bus itu, akhirnya luhan lebih memilih mengalah dan mempersilakan wanita itu untuk naik terlebih dahulu

"silah.. kyungsoo?" yang merasa dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya

"luhan?" mata bundar kyungsoo yang terlihat semakin bundar dan menggemaskan

"luhan!" kyungsoo langsung berteriak dan langsung memeluk erat luhan, hingga hampir saja luhan terjatuh. Beberapa orang yang mengantri untuk naik ke dalam bus membatin melihat kelakuan luhan dan kyungsoo hingga mereka memohon maaf dan segera naik kedalam bus

Kyungsoo yang menarik luhan dan duduk dibangku yang sama didalam bus

"xi luhan! Ceritakan semuanya sekarang juga!"

"akan kuceritakan nanti kyungie, ayo mencari cafe terdekat?"

"tak bisa lu, aku harus bekerja"

"kau bekerja dimana? Masih di cafe yixing unni? Bagaimana dengan baekkie?"

"sabar luhan, kalau menanyakan satu - satu, aku haru menjawab yang mana dulu? Ya, aku dan baekkie masih bekerja di cafe yixing unni" kyungsoo langsung menunjukkan raut sedihnya

"bagaimana kabar kalian semua?"

"kami semua baik luu, yixing unni pindah tempat cafenya karena penghasilan cafe semakin besar sehingga unni dan oppa memindahkan letak cafe menjadi semakin strategis dan luas sekarang" ucap kyungsoo sambil kembali tersenyum

"ahh pantas saja, aku selama 3 bulan ini selalu mencari kalian, aku sudah mencari kalian ke cafe, bahkan ke tempatmu dan baekkie, ke tempat yixing unni tak ketemu, kalian hilang tiba -tiba"

"yaa, semuanya berubah semenjak kau hilang, cafe yang semakin laris hingga kehidupan kami berubah, aku dan baekkie sekarang memiliki tempat tinggal yang lebih layak, dan begitu pula yixing unni dan suho oppa. Kami semua selalu berusaha untuk mencarimu lu tapi kami tak memiliki apapun untuk menemukanmu hingga kami membaca berita bahwa kau menikah dengan sehun sang pengusaha kaya, meskipun dikoran wajahmu tak begitu jelas tapi kami yakin bahwa itu kau, sehingg kami selalu berusaha menemuimu kerumah oh sehun tapi selalu gagal" mendengarkan penjelasan kyungsoo membuat luhan sedih

"miane.. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.." luhan langsung menunduk sedih

"bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe yixing unni sekarang? Semuanya pasti sangat senang melihatmu lu.."

"nee, oh iya mengapa kau tak berangkat bersama baekkie?"

"ohh tadi aku harus mengumpulkan tugas kekampus baru berangkat ke cafe, jadi baekkie berangkat duluan" kyungsoo dan luhan akhirnya bercengkrama tanpa henti melepas rindu hingga mereka tiba didepan cafe 'sulay's beef resto'

"astagaa, aku sangat kangen pada kalian semua.." saat kyungsoo membuka pintu cafe, dan disambut oleh baekhyun didepan pintu, dan membuat baekhyun memblalakkan matanya

"luhanniee!" teriak baekhyun dan membuat beberapa pengunjung kaget bukan main akibat suara cempreng milik baekhyun. Yixing yang mendengar baekhyun meneriakkan nama luhan membuatnya langsung berlari turun dan melihat keadaan di bawah

"luhann!" yixing yang ikut berteriak melihat luhan yang sedang berpelukan dengan baekhyun sekarang, hingga yixing juga ikut menghamburkan pelukannya pada luhan

"aku kangen padamu lu! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa benar kau sudah menikah? Dengan oh sehun? Kau diapakan olehnya? Cepat jawab luu!" sergah baekhyun tanpa bernafas

"aigoo baek.. sabar" yixing mengingatkan

"hmm baekk, akan kuceritakan semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita duduk?"

"arasso, aku akan menutup cafe untukmu" ucap yixing

"wae?" tanya luhan bingung

"hari ini aku ingin merayakan kehadiranmu lu! Kita semua harus bersenang – senang, aku sangat senang melihat kehadiranmu"

"baiklah unni, oppa eoddieyo?"

"suho sedang keluar tadi mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk cafe"

"ahh, bagaimana kalau kita melayani pelanggan sambil menunggu suho oppa? Kurasa lebih baik begitu dari pada aku harus mengulang ceritaku dua kali keke"

"ahh luu.. aku penasaraann!" baekhyun yang kesal karena luhan tak segera bercerita

"sabar baekk, lihatlah masih ada pelanggan yang datang, kita layani dulu sambil bilang kalau cafe akan tutup"

"baiklah.." ucap baekhyun pasrah, akhirnya mereka melakukan tugas masing - masing dengan luhan yang ikut membantu, hingga suho datang dengan membawa beberapa bahan dan terkejut kondisi cafe yang dalam keadaan tertutup bahkan tulisan tutup yang terpajang dipintu cafenya, apalagi melihat seseorang yang menurutnya bukan pegawainya sedang mengelap salah satu meja

"nugu.. seyo?" tanya suho sambil mendekati luhan dan luhan hanya terkikik geli hingga ia membalikkan tubuhnya

"oppa!"

"luhann?!"

"neee.."

"aigoo, kau kemana sajaa?"

"akan kuceritakan setelah ini, ayo berkumpul. Yixing unni! Baekhyun! Kyungsoo!" teriak luhan, membuat suho menggelengkan kepalanya karena sifat luhan tak berubah, hingga semuanya berkumpul untuk mendengarkan cerita luhan

Luhan menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami olehnya dan sehun, mulai dari sehun yang menolongnya di bar hingga sekarang sehun yang overprotektif padanya tanpa terkecuali

"aigoo, luhannieku benar - benar menikah sekarang, apa lagi dengan pengusaha kaya, aigoo irinya akuu kekeke" canda baekhyun dan membuat yang lain tertawa

Tiba – tiba dering telpon luhan kembali berbunyi dan itu pasti dari sehun, siapa lagi memang yang hobi menelponnya setiap jam bahkan detik mungkin membuat mereka menghentikan pembicaraannya

"hmm hunnie?"

"kau dimana?" tanya sehun

"kau akan terkejut jika kuceritakan" ucap luhan riang

"wae?" sehun yang sekarang penasaran

"akhirnya aku bertemu kyungsoo, baekhyun, yixing unni, dan suho oppa!"

"omoo, benarkah? Syukurlah akhirnya kalian bertemu juga"

"nee"

"kau akan kembali jam berapa kalau begitu? Kang ahjussi akan menjemputkan?"

Sehun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum mendengar suara riang istrinya, dan mendengar beberapa canda dan tawa dari telpon milik luhan

"ne, nanti aku akan menghubungi kang ahjussi, tapi nanti yaa.. aku masih ingin bersama mereka hun.."

"baiklah, jangan terlalu larut ya sayang"

"iyaa hun, byee"

"aigoo.. romantisnyaa" ucap baekhyun girang, memang di antara mereka berempat, yang paling cerewet adalah baekhyun dan mereka semua memahami itu

"apa sih baekk" yang digoda hanya menunjukkan rona merah dipipinya dan membuat yang lain tertawa. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan yang tadi sempat terputus dan tawa dan canda

.

.

.

"baiklah semuanyaa, aku pulang, lain kali kalian harus main kerumahku"

"baiklaah, hati - hati luhaniee" ucap mereka serempat, luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil

"ahh senangnyaa" luhan senang sekali hari ini hingga ia lupa kalau ia tak melanjutkan tulisannya sama sekali, untuk kali ini ia tak peduli karena ia terlalu senang bertemu sahabat – sahabatnya

Setiba dirumah, sehun yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu

"omoo, ternyata suamiku sudah tiba duluan hehe" ucap luhan awkward, karena luhan tau kalau sehun paling tak suka kalau ia pulang luhan tak menyambutnya

"bagaimana bertemu sahabatmu?"

"kau tak marah?"

"hari ini pengecualian sayang" membuat luhan senang dan langsung mencium bibir sehun. Sehun yang tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan langsung membalas ciuman luhan hingga mereka ciuman beberapa saat tanpa peduli maid akan melihat mereka. Mereka tak peduli toh mereka sudah menikahkan

Merasa sudah kehabisan nafas, luhan langsung memukul dada sehun hingga sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Luhan langsung menghirup banyak udara, dan sehun mengelap saliva yang ada disudut bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun menarik luhan menuju kamar agar luhan segera membersihkan diri dan makan malam bersama

Ketika luhan sedang berbaring sambil asik nonton tv tiba – tiba menolah kearah sehun yang meletakkan punggungnya menempel pada sandaran kasur dengan bantal sebagai alasnya membuat luhan sebal, sehun tak pernah berhenti menatap ipadnya sejak mereka selesai makan, bahkan perlu luhan tarik agar sehun berdiri dari kursi ruang kerjanya karena bagi luhan ini sudah larut, saatnya untuk beristirahat

"hun.." hanya dijawab deheman oleh sehun, hingga luhan memanggilnya sekali lagi berharap sehun merespon, sayangnya deheman kembali luhan dengar dari sehun

"bagaimana kalau lebih baik minseok istirahat saja, ia kan sedang hamil?"

"mwo?" barulah pertanyaan luhan membuat sehun bangkit dari ipadnya

"iyaa hun.. minseok hamil kan, aku tak ingin menyusahkannya, seharusnya minseok yang dijaga bukan aku, aku baik - baik saja.. sungguh.." ketara sekarang raut sedih yang ditunjukkan oleh luhan membuat sehun bingung

"wae sayang?" sehun yang paham betul kalau sekarang luhan sedang bersedih

"anii.. aku juga hanya ingin memiliki anak darimu" luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada sehun

"kau ingin hamil?"

"istri mana yang tak ingin hamil anak suaminya eoh?" jawaban luhan membuat sehun memunculkan smirknya

"baiklah bagaimana membuat project sehun kecil?" sehun tanpa aba - aba langsung menyambar bibir pink milik luhan, sedangkan luhan yang tak siap hanya terbaring dibawah kukungan sehun. Setelah bosan dengan bibir luhan yang terlihat bengkak akibat ciuman sehun, sehun menurunkan ciumannya di sekitar leher dengan tangannya yang sekarang sedang berusaha membuka kancing piyama milik luhan. Luhan memang sangat tak suka menggunakan pakaian tidur wanita biasa, ia lebih suka menggunakan piyama seperti remaja biasa dan sehun tak pernah mempermasalahkannya

Setelah pakaian atas luhan terbuka dan hanya menyisakan penutup akhir, sehun menyambar payudara yang tak montok tapi pas ditangan sehun menurutnya, menciumi daerah sekitar payudara luhan yang tak tertutup dan menggoda luhan

"ahh sehunn nghh"

Tangan sehun yang sekarang bekerja memuka celana piyama luhan dan berhasil hingga menyisakan luhan yang masih tertutup atas dan bawah. Sehun sejenak bangun dan memandangi istrinya yang terlihat begitu menawan menurutnya. Bibir bengkak akibat ulahnya, leher luhan yang full dengan kissmark yang diberikannya, dan juga beberapa bagian pinggir payudaranya yang sempat digoda oleh sehun. Luhan yang masih berada dibawah sehun ikut memandang balik sehun dan langsung berdiri menukar posisi hingga sekarang luhan yang berada diatas sehun

Sebelum sehun berbaring, luhan melepas semua pakaian milik sehun hingga sehun telanjang bulat sedangkan luhan masih menggunakan underware, luhan yang berusaha meggoda suaminya itu sekarang melepas pengait bra nya dan juga celana dalamnya hingga mereka sama - sama naked sekarang. Luhan menggenggam junior milik sehun dan mengocoknya membuat sehun keenakan

"luhann nghh.." luhan yang sekarang berusaha memuaskan suaminya itu hanya bisa melakukan beberapa service yang baru dilakukannya. Hingga sehun tak tahan langsung membalikkan posisi hingga sehun kembali berada diatas luhan. Sehun langsung menyambar nipple milik luhan, menyusu seperti berharap sesuatu keluar dari sana, tangannya yang menganggur sekarang berusaha menggoda yang ada dibawah luhan. Sehun langsung memasukkan dua jarinya untuk melonggarkan lubang milik luhan

"ahh sehunn" teriak luhan saat sehun mulai memasuk keluarkan jarinya

"nghhh... aahh.." sehun yang tak tahan langsng mencabut jarinya dan memasukkan junior kebanggaannya kedalam lubang surgawi milik luhan itu hingga mereka mendesah keenakan

"ahh" luhan yang sudah keringat bercucuran ketika sehun kembali menghentakkan juniornya semakin dalam dan dalam lagi, hingga

"hunn, ahh mau keluarr, nghh"

"bersama lu!" sehun menyemburkan spermanya didalam lubang itu. Dan luhan langsung ambruk dengan keringat yang entahlah sangat banyak. Sehun melihat luhan dan mengelap keringat luhan, dicum dari luhan dan berkata

"lagi ya lu? Kau ingin coba gaya baru?"

"mwo?" tanpa banyak bicara, sehun langsung membalik posisi luhan menjadi menungging dengan junior yang masih tertanam didalam luhan. Sehun kembali menggenjot luhan dan ya begitulah mereka

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, luhan mengundang kyungsoo, baekhyun dan yixing untuk berkunjung kerumahnya hingga sore, sehun yang datang bersama kai dan juga chayeol karena ketiga sahabat itu harus merapatkan sesuatu hal tapi sayangnya file yang dibutuhkan tertinggal dirumah hingga mereka memutuskan untuk rapat diruang kerja sehun saja

Luhan yang asik dengan sahabatnya tak memperdulikan keberadaan suaminya yang barusan datang hingga sehun menghampiri luhan, luhan yang awalnya tak sadar langsung ditarik oleh sehun dan dipeluk erat. Sahabat – sahabat yang melihat itu menunjukkan beberapa ekspresi, ada yang ingin muntah, ada yang iri, ada yang senang. Bermacam - macam

"aigo sehun, kenalkan sahabat - sahabatku, ini kyungsoo, ini baekhyun, dan ini yixing unni"

"dan ya.. ini sehunnie" luhan yang memperkenalkan suaminya pada teman – temannya

"annyeonghaseyo sehun-ssi" ucap baeksooxing bersama

"anyyeong, tak perlu seformal itu, sahabat luhan berarti sahabatku juga keke" baeksooxing menampakkan raut terpukau melihat sehun

"oh omo! Kai, yeol" luhan yang melihat kehadiran chankai itu juga langsung memperkenalkannya kepada sahabatnya

Semenjak kejadian itu, awalnya luhan merasa canggung dengan kai tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya. Kai memang menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi, jadi kai juga tampak biasa saja, sehingga luhan juga harus menunjukkan memang tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Chankaihun yang juga mulai jujur antara satu sama lain dan menceritakan apapun jika memang butuh diceritakan

Setelah kejadian hari ini, chankai mulai mengenal baeksoo

.

.

.

Semenjak beberapa bulan lalu, akhirnya kai dan chanyeol ini mulai mendekati sahabat luhan. Chanyeol dan kai yang mulai tertarik dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo mulai mendekati mereka, bahkan chanyeol sudah berhasil memenangkan hati baekhyun, sedangkan kyungsoo masih belum membuka hatinya untuk kai, tapi kai tetap selalu berusaha selama kyungsoo belum memiliki kekasih

HUEKK

Terdengar suara dari kamar mandi yang membangunkan tidur sehun, meskipun terlalu lelah karena sehun barusan tiba dari australia ia tetap membuka matanya seketika tangannya meraba mencari seseorang disebelahnya dan kasur itu kosong. Hingga kembali terdengar

HUEKKK

Sehun langsung loncat dari ranjang, itu pasti luhan yang berada didalam kamar mandi. Sehun mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi dan bisa dilihat luhan yang sedang merosot duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat dan memegangi perut dan tangan satunya memegang mulutnya yang siap kembali memuntahkan yang ada di dalam kerongkongannya. Sehun langsung menhampiri luhan dan membantu luhan mengeluarkan muntahnya dengan mengurut leher belakang milik luhan

Tanpa jijik sehun mencuci mulut luhan dan digendongnya keluar kamar mandi. Sehun membaringkan luhan di ranjang dan mencium kening luhan, sepertinya ia harus memanggil dokter song kepercayaannya untuk memeriksa keadaan istrinya

"bagaiamana dok? Keadaan luhan?"

"ini masih prediksi saya, mungkin anda harus membawa nyonya luhan kerumah sakit"

"memang luhan sakit apa dok?" sehun mulai panik merasa tak enak dengan jawaban dokter song ini

"selamat tuan, sepertinya nyonya oh hamil"

"m..mwo? hamil?" sehun mulai berkaca – kaca ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan luhan. Setelah kepergian dokter song, sehun langsung meminta jung ahjumma untuk membuatkan bubur untuk luhan. Ketika masuk kamar dengan tangannya yang membawa mangkuk berisi bubur

"sayang, jangan banyak bergerak ya, ayo makan"

"aku sakit apa hun? Takk, hanya disuruh beristirahat dan nanti kita ke rumah sakit yaa"

"aku sakit apa memangnya hun?"

"dokter tak mengatakannya sayang, hanya berpesan bahwa kau harus dibawa kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa oleh dokter song lebih lanjut untuk memastikan, sekarang makan buburmu ya" sehun memang sengaja tak ingin memberitaukan luhan dulu, agar tak menyakiti perasaan luhan. Takut ternyata apa yang dikatakan dokter song berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh rumah sakit

Akhirnya luhan mengikuti semua perintah sehun, setelah makan bubur ia segera membersihkan diri dengan bantuan sehun meskipun lemas. Sehun dengan telaten dan sabar membantu luhan hingga selesai. Mereka siap untuk menuju rumah sakit. Sehun memang sedang mengosongkan semua pekerjaannya demi luhan, ia mempercayai chanyeol dan kai untuk hari ini

Setelah tiba dirumah sakit, luhan langsung di periksa ulang oleh dokter song, dokter song tersenyum melihat kelembutan sehun dengan istrinya, dulu seingatnya sehun sangatlah keras. Sehun membantu luhan untuk berdiri

"saya akan menyampaikan kabar berita, selamat nona lu.. anda hamil dan usia kandungan anda memasuki 7 minggu. Saya sudah menduga anda hamil tadi saya tak ingin memberikan harapan yang terlalu jauh, makanya saya meminta tuan sehun untuk periksa kerumah sakit"

Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan dokter song langsung memeluk sehun dan menangis bahagia

"aku hamil hun.. aku hamil" ucap luhan didada sehun saat luhan sedang memeluk erat luhan

"iya chagi, kau hamil" sambil mengecup kening luhan sayang. Luhan dan sehun meninggalkan ruangan dokter song dengan sangat bahagia, bahkan luhan melupakan bahwa tadi ia terlalu lemas untuk berjalan hingga sehun yang menopangnya. Sekarang lihat lah, bahkan ia sekarang bisa berlari

Setelah itu, hunhan mulai menyebarkan berita baik ini pada sahabat dan juga jangan lupa appa sehun. Appa sehun yang mendengar itu juga ikut bahagia, tanda bahwa ia akan memiliki cucu. Bahkan berita ini juga terdengar sampai ke surat kabar. Saat itu semua semua surat kabar berusaha untuk mewawancari sehun, karena sehun melarang keras keluar dari rumah. Wartawan yang haus akan berita itu selalu mengejar sehun, bahkan kyuhyun dan yang lain juga ikut dikejar untuk menanyakan kejelasannya

Berita itu juga menjadi berita yang paling hot saat itu hingga lama – lama akhirnya mereda. Sehun yang lebih overprotektif lagi itu melarang keras untuk luhan keluar dari rumah, karena menurut sehun sangat berbahaya, apa lagi ganasnya wartawan untuk meliput berita hingga sehun selalu meminta kyungsoo dan baekhyun untuk menjaga luhan. Dan kyungsoo dan baekhyun selalu siap membantu sehun dan luhan

.

.

.

 **6 tahun kemudian...**

"appaa..." gadis cantik sedang berlari saat melihat appanya yang menjemputnya kali ini, karena biasanya ummanya yang menjemput

"aigoo, gadis appaa" sehun langsung menggendong gadis ciliknya itu

"hana kangen appa" hana, nama gadis cilik ini yang memang sangat manja dengan appanya. Sifat manjanya memang menurun seratus persen dari ummanya. Hana yang langsung memeluk erat sehun dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu sehun

"appa juga kangen hana, haowen oppa, dan ziyu sayangg" ucap sehun sambil mengelus rambut hana

"haowen oppa mana?"

"tak tau appa, tadi oppa dipanggil seongsaengnim dulu"

"baiklah kita tunggu haowen oppa ya, hana mau menunggu dimobil?" hana menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia masih ingin di gendong appanya

"aniyaa, sama appa"

"arraso" sehun mengecup kening hana

Hana dan haowen adalah saudara kembar yang lahir, luhan melahirkan anak kembar saat hamil pertama kali itu, dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang ikut membantu merawat luhan, saat sehun harus kerja. Baeksoo yang ikut berjasa. Terimakasih kepada mereka

"oh appa" itu pasti suara haowen saat melihat appanya sedang menggendong adik perempuannya. Haowen jelas berbeda dengan hana, ia mengikuti sifat sehun yang dingin. Haowen menghampiri appanya

"appa sudah pulang?"

"ya sayang, kau tak ingin memeluk appa?" ucap sehun saat melihat haowen langsung berusaha masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa memberikan pelukan kangen atau ciuman rindu. Tssk.. mungkin sehun menyesali dirinya yang terlalu dingin hingga haowen memiliki sifat sepertinya

"tak bisa, appa kan menggendong hana"

"hana turun dulu ya sayangg, appa ingin memeluk haowen appa juga"

"tak mauu, appa punya hanaa" ucap hana manja

"baiklah, ayo pulang yaa" haowen yang duduk didepan sedangkan hana dibelakang dan sehun yang mengemudi. Tapi sebelum berangkat, sehun langsung menarik haowen dan mencium kening haowen

"aigoo, appa rindu anak – anak appa" dan haowen hanya membalas pelukan appanya tanpa berkata apapun

"andwee, appa punya hanaa" dan lucunya hana yang berusaha memisahkan appa dan oppanya. Hingga sehun melepaskan pelukannya, ia mulai menjalankan kemudi mobilnya

"appa, apakah umma tau kalau appa sudah pulang?"

"aniyaa, tadi kang ahjussi mengatakan umma dirumah, makanya appa meminta kang ahjussi untuk tak menjemput kalian, biar appa yang jemput, bagaimana kalau kita beri umma dan ziyu kejutan?" hana dan haowen langsung tertarik dengan pertanyaan appanya dan mengangguk antusias

"kejutan apa appa?" tanya hana

"Lihat saja nanti eoh" dan dijawab anggukan oleh haowen dan hana

.

.

.

"nyonya luhaan" teriak kang ahjussi

"ada apa ahjussi?" luhan yang sedang menggendong ziyu yang berusaha terlelap

"nona hana dan tuan haowen tak ada, saya sudah berkeliling mencari mereka tapi saya tak menemukannya, maafkan saya, saya harus bagaimana ini?"

Luhan yang terkejut setengah mati langsung bergegas kekamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan ikut mencari haowen dan hana. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan anak – anaknya, bahkan ia terlalu bingung mengambil barang yang akan dibawanya hingga membangunkan ziyu yang sudah terlelap, bahkan ketika berlari, ziyu masih ada dalam gendongan luhan

Luhan berlari kedepan hingga ketika membuka pintu

"KEJUTANNNN!"

Luhan melihat hana yang membawa confetti, haowen yang membawa kue, sedangkan sehun membawa bunga, membuat luhan ingin merosotkan kakinya karena terlalu lemasnya mendengar berita tentang anaknya. Tapi luhan sadar kalau ziyu masih ada dalam gendongannya

"ummaa.. ayo tiup lilinnya, kuenya berat" ucap luhan membuyarkan pikirannya

Luhan yang berdoa lalu meniup kue yang dibawa oleh haowen, langsung mencium kening haowen dan hana sayang

"ayo masukk" ucap luhan, dan sehun yang merasa tak dihiraukan hanya memberenggut sebal. Istrinya tak memperdulikannya

"kau tak ingin menciumku?" ucap sehun

"nanti huun, tak untuk didepan anak – anak" ajak luhan masuk dan membuat sehun tersenyum senang. Luhan yang mendudukkan ziyu di meja makan karena terbangun akibat ulah hyung dan noonanya untuk ia tak menangis. Haowen dan hana yang juga ikut duduk. Sekarang luhan yang sedang berada didapur dan menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibeli oleh sehun hingga tiba – tiba sebuah tangan mengitari perutnya

"aku sangaat rindu padamuu"

"aku jugaa" saat luhan hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, sehun langsung menyambar bibir luhan, mereka berciuman sangat lama hingga teriakan hana dan ziyu membuat ciuman mereka terlepas

"ummaa, mana kuenyaa"

"mamamamama" dan haowen hanya diam menunggu umma dan appanya keluar dari dapur. Ziyu yang masih berumur tiga tahun itu sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Haowen dan hana berumur enam tahun

"kue datanggg" teriak luhan

Mereka menikmati kue yan dibeli oleh sehun, hingga suara hana memecahkan keheningan

"umma.. aku ingin kerumah yixing imo.."

"wae?"

"aku ingin bermain dengan joonyi unni" Yixing dan suho memiliki anak perempuan bernama joonyi yang usianya enam tahun sama seperti hana dan haowen, tapi hanya berbeda beberapa bulan lebih tua dari hana dan haowen

Yang sekarang, pasangan chanbaek, dan kaisoo juga menyusul hunhan menikah setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Bahkan chanyeol, kai, baekhyun, dan kyungsoo sengaja membuat acara pernikahan mereka bersama. Dan semua itu tak luput dari bantuan sehun, luhan, yixing, dan suho. Sekarang baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah berhenti bekerja dari cafe milik yixing dan memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga seperti luhan.

Kyungsoo yang hamil duluan sebelum baekhyun, melahirkan anak laki – laki bernama jongsoo yang sekarang berumur empat tahun, dan kyungin yang sekarang berusia dua tahun. Sedangkan baekhyun hamil setelah satu tahun pernikahannya dengan chanyeol dan melahirkan anak bernama chanhyun yang berusia tiga tahun.

"arraso.. liburan nanti kita akan bermain kerumah yixing imo, dan umma akan mengajak kyungsoo imo dan baekhyun imo juga. Sekarang kalian mengganti seragam kalian dan ke kamar" hana dan haowen langsung patuh dan memasuki kamar, sedangkan ziyu masih menunggu ummanya karena sekarang ummanya berada dalam pelukan appanya

"aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maafkan semua kesalahku sebelumnya lu, aku tau dulu aku sangat kejam padamu, dan terima kasih juga dengan apa yang kau berikan selama ini. Kasih sayang, bahkan anak yang cantik dan ganteng untukku, makanya aku selalu berusaha mengucapkan syukur. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu oh luhan! Neomu saranghae!"

"aku juga hun, nado.. saranghae" luhan yang langsung memeluk sehun erat, bahkan sehun tak kalah erat hingga suara ziyu membuayarkan lovey dovey mereka

"mamamamam" ucap ziyu tanda ingin digendong, dan membuat pasangan hunhan ini tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak mereka ini

"aigoo anak umma ingin digendong eoh.." luhan langsung menghampiri ziyu dan menggendong ziyu ke dalam pelukannya. Ziyu yang hanya tertawa sambil menunjukkan dua giginya yang sudah tumbuh membuat luhan gemas dan menciumi ziyu. Sehun yang berjalan menuju luhan dan ziyu ikut bergabung berpelukan

.

.

.

SEQUEL ENDDDDDDD

Huaaaaaa finally aku bisa selesain inii.. ganyangkaa.. ya meskipun deadline ffnya selesainya 2 hari lagi tapi yang penting aku bikin sequelnyaa, soalnya emang aku ngerasa part hunhanya emang dikit banget seh jadi aku memang ada niatan buat sequel cuma wakitu itu ga janji takut deadlinenya ga nutut eh ternyata nutut waktunya wkwk.. huaa seneng bangettt.. nihh aku sudah buat full lovey dovey hunhann wkwkwk, semoga kalian semua suka yaa, ini semua yang bisa ku lakukan..

Oh iyaa, waktu kuliat review 185.. hmm tambah dong kalo bisa sampe 200 (ngarep) ya kan author newbie kalo review sampe 200 itu berasa kece wkwk, kalo gabisa juga gapapa sih.. dan aku juga mau bilang makasiih sekali lagi makasih buat kalian semua yang udah ngereview ff aku dan ingengit segala kekuranganku wkwk. Thanksssss semuanyaa. Saranghaeee

thanks buat reviewnya:

LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, Arifahohse, Park chan hyun 614, Seravin509, Baby niz 137, Okta HunHan, laabaikands, rly, deerhanhuniie, Juna Oh, DEERHUN794, ysoplanit, laaluu94, Guest, ccdtksexoot12, BeibiEXOl, rikha-chan, Selenia Oh, anisaberliana94, Guest, robiatus18, Misslah, artiosh, ChanHunBaek, Re-Panda68, Yohannaemerald, Guest, rly, ramyoon, Lisasa Luhan, zoldyk, L, oh chaca, Ray KT KS CB, NoonaLu, hunnaxx, Light-B, Sherli898, NopwillineKaiSoo, luluhunhun, , kimaerinuna520 , Elisye Sihombing, guest, Amelia Xiaooh, oh ana7, deva94bubletea, karinaalysia2047, firdha arafah, nik4nik, tinywild, oh ana7, Oh Titan, Nurul999

Makasih semuanya buat review, favorite, follownya maaf gabisa kesebut satu-satu tapi beneran makasih semuanyaaa^^


End file.
